


The String of Hearts

by Sablehime



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 62,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablehime/pseuds/Sablehime
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, the rebellious young heir of the Uchiha Corporation is forced to join the company by his father. The teen tries to find his way out of this mess but fate has different plan. What will he do when he meet a bubbly bundle of sunshine? read the story to find out. This is an AU and narusasu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+readers).



> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I’m just a humble writer who’s trying to go wild with her imagination borrowing his characters.
> 
> Author’s Note: This is my first time writing a story, soo please be gentle. Critics and flames are also welcome. I’ll love to take your suggestions to improve my writing style. I’m a daydreamer trying to express my dreams and the situations I occasionally found myself in with my friends through my stories. A die heart fan of Naruto series watched every episode but hasn’t read the manga.   
> I’ll be very happy if you help me through my journey.

The String of Hearts  
Chapter – 1 

It is a beautiful dawn in Tokyo start with a bright and beautiful sunrise, companied with mild breeze. A young man is still buried under the cover of his comfortable bed, the clock over his bed side showing the time of 5.29 am. Suddenly the door of the room burst open and with come a singsong voice of an older male “Good Morning otouto, it’s a beautiful day outside. Come on wake up a new day awaits you”   
The lump under the cover growls irritably and mumbles something that certainly sounded like “go away aniki”.  
The figure in the doorway then strode through the room and opened the window curtains, allowing the bright sunlight to enter the room. The morning sunlight baths the room in its elegant glow, awaking the lump on the bed. The lump slowly rose from its position and glared at the other occupant of the room but only manages to look like a kicked puppy with his tussled hair striking in every direction.  
“Awww, you look soo cute when you are angry otouto.”  
The figure on the bed tried to glare hardly, “Aniki, it’s very early in the morning for me to deal with your weirdness, now get lost from my room.”  
The older male turned to face his brother with a smirk, “Otouto if you have forgotten then I’ll be very happy to remind you the terms and conditions you have made with otou-san last night.” he said smugly “now if you don’t want to be late on your first day at office I suggest you to get up from the bed and get ready Sasuke Uchiha” that said the older male exited the room and leaving a miserable little Uchiha on his wake.   
Sasuke Uchiha a young raven haired onyx eyes 24 years man, heir to the famous Uchiha Corporation currently graduated from university with top rank and is cause of many girls (and some boys) dreams, a heart throb and certainly a playboy. He is a rebellious teenage boy who loves his mother deeply, adores and respects his older brother and currently is in a shaky relation with his father but if you ask him he is sure to deny all the above accusation, well except for the last part.  
After his brother left the younger Uchiha sat on his bed for quite some time pondering about the last night events in his head and trying to get out of the mess he himself has created. Finally finding no way he gave up and strode to the attach bathroom of his luxury room.  
*** Last night Flashback***  
Young Sasuke Uchiha entered through the gate of the Uchiha main house parked his latest black Lamborghini Huracan Spider and silently enter the dark house hoping that everyone is asleep but by his bad luck as soon as he entered the house the light of living room flickered on and he came face to face with his father and in came the chilling voice of his father.  
“It’s very great to finally see my son’s face after almost a month.”  
The young Uchiha turned around to come face to face with his family “Otou-san, it’s good to see you too. Why are you up soo late?”  
“Well I was waiting for my son to arrive; it’s almost 2 in the morning”  
“I don’t need you to babysit me, I’m capable of taking care of myself” said the young Uchiha, which earned him a harsh glare from his father and a shocked look from his mother.  
“Sasuke, I didn’t teach you to talk with your elders like this, I’m very disappointed in you” said Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke’s mother and a very elegant women, who was standing by his father’s side.  
“Mikoto it’s all right, if our son thinks that he is capable of doing everything on his own then I think I must give him a chance” Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the Uchiha Corporation and family said in a stern voice, then turned to regard his son with a cold face “well son, seeing that you are perfectly capable of doing things then why don’t you join company from tomorrow and work alongside with your brother”.  
There was a collective gasp and a chuckling sound accompanied with this statement of the Uchiha Head.  
“I didn’t expect the midnight family gathering to be this entertaining father, now I see why you were soo persistent about waiting for my dear otouto tonight” came the amused reply from the doorway leading to the hall.  
“Ah, Itachi it’s good for you to finally join us. Soo what is your opinion about Sasuke joining our family business?”  
“I think this is a great idea father. I will be very happy to finally take my dear otouto under my wing.”  
“I am not going to the company, you can’t decide about my future. It is my life and I will lead it as I wish you can’t make me do your biddings” growl the angry young raven.  
“but I don’t think you will have any future if I decide to cease your bank account, do you my son?”  
“You wouldn’t” said a very large eyed surprised Sasuke.  
“oh my son but I’ll, if you dare then try me” came the amused reply of the Uchiha head “now when you have finally completed your graduation you have not much time to waste and not any excuse also, then I expect you to join the company from tomorrow. Now seeing than it is this late at night I expect you to go to bed and I’ll see you at the office tomorrow. Itachi will accompany you for your first day coz I certainly doubt that you know the way to our office.” With that said the Uchiha head turned around and went to his room followed by his wife leaving a seething Uchiha and a very amused big brother on his wake.  
“that went better than expected, I thought you would have protested more little brother.” Came the amused voice of Itachi, which yearned him harsh glare and a “fuck you” by his lovely little brother.  
“I expect you to be up and ready at time tomorrow, I don’t want your tardiness to rub on me otouto” answered the older Uchiha without phase and walk towards the stairs leading to the rooms “Good night otouto, have a nice sleep”  
The young raven stayed sometime in the hallway while cursing his friends for leading his to this mess, while deep down he already know that it’s him who dug his own grave. Finally breathing a sigh he strode towards his bedroom for a very restless sleep.  
***End of Flashback***  
The young raven came downstairs to the dining room after his shower and met with his family. Fugaku Uchiha was seated at the head seat of the dining table face buried in a news paper, at his right sat Itachi with a very smug look in his face and smirking at his as he entered the dining room which pisses the young Uchiha further more and his mother was at the left seat serving the breakfast.  
Sasuke sat at the left side of the table beside his mother and help himself with a simple breakfast of milk and cereal.  
Upon sensing his son’s arrival Fugaku settle the paper aside and fixed Sasuke with a stern look “I’m hoping that you are ready for your first day of office?”  
Receiving a nod he continued “You will be joining me and Itachi for our meeting this afternoon with Hyuga’s, they are very important business partner of ours, I expect you to not mess this up. You will get the whole morning to study about our dealings with Hyuga’s, Itachi will help you out if any problem you face”  
“why me?”  
“why him?”  
Came the simultaneous reply from both younger boys at the table, upon realising this they both glared at each other. This earned them a stern glare from their father.  
“Listen I don’t want your complain. I don’t care how you boys act around each other at home but in office you will show respect for each other. My office is a working place not a kindergarten. Am I understood?”  
Upon seeing both boys bend their head and nod, satisfied Uchiha Fugaku proceed to finish his meal. Rest of the breakfast was uneventful. After breakfast Fugaku told them to come to the office and discuss the initial deals of the Hyuga’s with him, with that said he left the two boys to their own.  
“Are you coming little brother or are you going to stand in there daydreaming whole day?”  
“You know Itachi I hate you...”  
“I know little brother and I love you too. Now get in the car or I’ll drive without you and I’ll be not responsible for the consequences.”   
“oh, but I guess you will, after all father has make you my guard for today and you can’t break his order” with that said the younger Uchiha walked to the car with a smug face.  
Itachi got in the car, “you know little brother I might get away with leaving you behind. You know I can get away with almost anything, but I’m feeling generous today so I’ll let your comment slide for now” he said with a smirk on his lips. With that said Itachi speed up the car and leaving the Uchiha compound towards office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I’m just a humble writer who’s trying to go wild with her imagination borrowing his characters.
> 
> Author’s Note: Here is the second chapter. 
> 
> Hey Gracidia, I read your comment on my first chapter and I am really happy that you appreciate my writing and encourage me for the same. I didn't had any time right now to read any fic, but I promise to read your's once I am bit settled with my studies and exams.  
> As for your suggestion, I am really happy for that and will consider them in the future. For any spelling or grammar mistake, or even sentence forming; I only wanted to say that English is not my first language and I am really trying to working on it.  
> I know Itachi is too graceful to be in that type of banter, but you will now why he is indulging Sasuke like like in later chapters.  
> And I do give paragraphs to my stories. I don't know why you can't see them in your phone, but I just checked in my lapi after you pointed it out, and they are there.  
> Thank you again for your support.

Chapter – 2

Uchiha Corporation also known as Uchiha Corp. is located in the heart of Tokyo Business district, a huge 24th floor office building. The corporation head and MD Uchiha Fugaku is a strict and hard working man, equally devoted to his work and family.  
Uchiha Fugaku entered the building and strode straight towards his office; employs bow their head in morning greetings which he returns subtly.  
“Good Morning Mr. Uchiha you seem different today, is anything special going to happen?” came a playful tone from his right. There stood a handsome man with his face half covered in his high turtle neck shirt and unruly gravity defining white hair, some of the strands fell on his left eye covering it and giving him a very mysterious outlook.  
“Kakashi, Sasuke is joining office from today. I need you to keep an eye on him and help him. Itachi can also help you if he is not very busy with his own work.”  
“It’s good to hear our little Sasuke to finally join the company. But I wonder is he joining on his own, I don’t think so.”  
This yearned him a smirk from the older man.  
Kakashi quirked his visible eyebrow at question. They entered the office, Fugaku handled Kakashi a file, “give this to Sasuke when he arrive office. I’m expecting him to join us today for the Hyuga meeting, Itachi will guide him for today and tell that son of mine not to slack off, and the meeting is at 2 in the afternoon.  
At this Kakashi give him a hearty chuckle, “Oh, don’t worry sir I’ll give this to young Sasuke and as well as your massage.” With this said he exited the office with one last glace to the older Uchiha. Fugaku could have sworn he saw a wired glint in his eyes and prayed to whoever is sitting above for Sasuke to not burst on his first day of office, but he himself highly doubted it. ##################################################################################################### Uchiha Fugaku walks through his office and stand beside the floor to ceiling glass window, watching the Tokyo city from his 22nd floor office.  
He may have seemed strict to his sons, specially the younger ones sometimes but truth to be told he love both of them. He’s aware of Sasuke’s potentials and want to further encourage them but the young one’s is going through the rebellious phase of his life where he thinks that he don’t have to do anything with the company. He never have this problem with his older son Itachi, he was mature enough form the young age and understand his responsibility as the successor of the company full well. This lead him to believe that his younger son will also came to understand his responsibility with time.  
But alas, god was not on his side this time. Being the youngest son Sasuke was close to his mother and older brother, who adore him and fulfil his every wish as much as they can. Being the head of the famous prestigious company often keep him away from his family, he got even less time to spend it with his sons.  
While Itachi fully understand this but Sasuke became to think that he preferred his older son more than him. This misunderstanding certainly caused a rift between them which gradually expanded as the time passed. By the time he came to realise what is going on with his younger son, Sasuke had already came to ignore him.  
His work and Sasuke’s studies kept his from taking any necessary actions. But now he has to take the strains in his own hand. He wanted Sasuke to succeed him and work alongside Itachi for the sake of the company, he can’t ignore his child all life. Sasuke is growing up and now he have to understand his responsibilities. Maybe he was a bit harsh on his younger son, but what can you say, desperate time needs for desperate measures.  
Fugaku heaved a sigh and turn around to walk to his desk and sat on his high chair. He picked up his phone and gave a call to his secretary. From the other and of the line came a women’s voice “Good morning sir”  
“Maira, I need you to come to my office with today’s schedule.”  
“Right away sir, I’ll be there in a minute”  
After a minute there was a knocking on the door and Fugaku ordered to enter. A young woman with chocolate brown hair tied up in a high bun and brown eyes entered the room “Sir, this is your schedule for today. You have a directors meeting at 10 am, you have to connect to Mr. Hoshimoto about the delivery he have to receive the day after tomorrow. After lunch you have the meetings with Hyuga’s, which I guess will last for some hours.”  
“Hmm, did you finish the outline for the Hyuga meeting?”  
“Yes sir”  
“Good, then send me a copy of that and send two extra copies to Itachi and Sasuke.”  
“Mmm, Sir Sasuke!!”  
“Ah, yes my youngest son, he is going to join our company from today.”  
At this the young women smiled brightly “Oh, congratulations sir for finally able to bring Sasuke-san to office. I’ll be sure to send the copies of the outline.” That said she bow respectfully and exited the office.  
“I guess everyone in the office know about him, why am I not surprised.” Deadpanned Fugaku and went to his work.

#################################################################################

 

Itachi parked his car in company parking lot and switch off the engine; he then turned to his sulking younger companion “A little advice for you otouto don’t mess up your first day at office. You are already in a very dangerous position. You don’t want Otou-san to take any drastic measures now, do you?”  
This earned his a hearty glare from his brother which he returned with a smirk of his own and exited the car walking towards the building. His companion followed broodingly behind him.  
‘I’ll find a way to break out from this hell hole as soon as possible and I’m sure of it’ thought the young Uchiha trailing behind his brother.  
They entered the lift passing by the employs some of them bowed to Itachi and some stared surprisingly at Sasuke. Both man entered the 21st floor and Itachi walk towards his office seeing a very familiar figure standing by the door to his office, to which his younger companion gave an irritated growl.  
“Good morning Itachi, Sasuke, what a beautiful day it is” said the figure after sporting them with a smile on his face, though it’s hard to tell under his turtle neck shirt. The only indication was the downwards curving of his eyes.  
The older Uchiha gave a smirk of his own “Good morning to you too Kakashi. It’s very rare to see you this active in the morning, for what I got this honour?”  
“Ah, Itachi always soo sharp. Actually I’m here for Sasuke today” which earned him a groan from the younger male. At this Kakashi turned his focus to his latest victim “Now now little Sasuke that is not a proper way to greet your elders, is it? I know you can do better than that.”  
“Of course little brother, mother will be soo disappointed in you. Treat your elders with respect” came the amused reply from the older brother.  
The younger companion turned a harsh glare to both the male and greeted his teeth “I know you guys are getting off by seeing me suffer, but I’ll definitely find a way out of this”  
“But otouto it’s your fault you are in this position in the first place, am I wrong?” Itachi asked in a nearly innocent voice, which was far from innocent in Sasuke’s ears.  
He gave his brother another harsh glare killing intent radiating off of him, but tried to ignore the comment.  
Not getting any reaction Itachi turned to Kakashi “Soo, why you are here, anything important?”  
“Ah, yes” he handed Itachi the file he was holding “Your father asked me to give this to you, it is the details of the Hyuga deal and he said you to discuss this with Sasuke before the meeting, the meeting is at 2 pm”  
“And here I thought you can’t be anymore useless. So what, now you are working as a delivery boy?” came a taunting argument from the younger boy.  
“I wouldn’t be this disrespectful towards my elders if I were in your situation” this said Kakashi turn around to walk away, but stop at few steps and said over his shoulder “Did I forget to mention that starting from tomorrow I’ll be the one to train you little Sasuke? Oh, and trust me I’ll spending every second of it in good use” with that said he walk away, leaving two brothers one very amused and another standing in disbelieve.  
###################################################################################

 

Itachi gave an amused chuckle and entered his office, keeping the door open for his brother to enter and sit on his chair gently placing the file on his desk and started the computer.  
Sasuke stood there petrified for a good measure. After he gain a little bit of his bearings he slowly entered the office and tentatively asked his brother, as if he was afraid of the answer “Aniki, please tell me that scarecrow was joking just now for getting a reaction out of me.”  
“I’m afraid otouto, but he was not. You need your training and help to understand the office work and our dealings with our clients, seeing that you don’t have any knowledge about our business. Father and I have a very busy schedule; we can guide you sometimes but cannot help you all the time. For initial stages you will need someone to help if you want to understand the way our company work” he replied simply without looking away from the computer screen, “Kakashi may be a lazy ass and I know you cannot tolerate him, though I don’t know why but he is best at what he do. There can’t be anyone else for this job, and I believe father also know this”  
Sasuke sir there dumb folded “You got to be kidding me! That pervert is good for nothing. All he do is slaking off and read porn books for free time enjoyment”  
“That maybe true little brother but he didn’t become General Manager of this company by only reading porn. He is best at what he does and believe me or not if he is given an assignment he will complete it perfectly”  
The younger Uchiha answered only with a growl but didn’t argue further. The older one continued to check on his mail. There was a knock in the door after sometime, upon getting permission to enter the young woman enter the office “Good morning Itachi-san, Sasuke-san, your father asked me to give you this document.” She handled the document to Itachi “This is the outline of the Hyuga dealings he asked you to study it properly.”  
“Thank you Maira-san, I was waiting for this” said the older Uchiha upon opening the file “Can you tell me where Father is?”  
“He is currently attending some phone calls about foreign dealings, do you want me go give him any massage?”  
“No thank you Maira-san. That’s all for now”  
“Have a good day sir and congratulations on your first day at office Sasuke san”  
The younger Uchiha gave a nod of acknowledgement. With that said she exited the office slowly.  
Sasuke stared after her retreating form until the door was closed, he was brought back from his musings by a clearing of throat from his brother.  
“I believe if you have time to gawk at Maira-san’s ass then we must proceed with the file father send specifically for you.  
“I was not gawking at her ass” came the defensive reply.  
“You could have fooled me brother”  
“But now when you mentioned it, she has a quite sexy ass”  
“I will advise you to restrain yourself from causing any trouble in office with your uncontrollable libido” replied Itachi with a frown on his handsome face “and just so you know Maira-san is otou-san’s secretary. He will skin you if he came to know about this type of thought from you, remember Otou-san and Okaa-san doesn’t know about your social life and friends circle yet. You don’t want them to get a smell of that do you?”  
Sasuke shuddered at the thought of his mother knowing about his social life. “Well there goes a perfectly good fuck” with this reply Sasuke decided to drop the topic.  
##################################################################################################

 

Sasuke know his mother very well, she is the only women he loves. Uchiha Mikoto, the matriarch of Uchiha household is a sweet, loving and caring mother. She was married to Fugaku at a young age. She had work alongside with Fugaku to bring the Uchiha Corp. to the level it is today. But when she decided to become pregnant, she willingly sacrificed her carrier to become a good mother fir her children, to guide them and support them. Fugaku wanted her to join the company again after Itachi’s birth but she flat out refused to the offer saying that she wanted to guide her son to the right path of life as Fugaku can’t spent much time with his children she will be there for them whenever they needed her. After Itachi was admitted to school she used to help Fugaku by sometime coming at office and his deals, but after Sasuke came to their life she completely devoted her life to her family and children. At first site she is a very loving and caring mother and has high respects to traditional values, but if she catches her children doing anything out of line she can be totally scary and there will be hell to play.  
There was a time when she nearly beat two guys to a pulp when they tried to kidnap little Sasuke thinking that she was a sweet and helpless mother and they can earn handsome money as ransom against the young heir of Uchiha corp. Police had to admitted the poor guys to hospital to recuperate before taking them to the custody.  
Knowing all this Sasuke definitely didn’t want to be on the bad side of his mother. He knows very well that if his mother came to know about his social life then there will be hell to pay. He wasn’t afraid of his father’s reaction as much as he was afraid of his mother’s.  
####################################################################################

 

Sasuke would have completely hid his social status as a playboy is not for Itachi to one day barging in his flat without prior notice at one pleasant Saturday night. He caught him red handed having wind sex on his couch (he never brought any of them to his bed till now and if they are satisfied with couch then who is he to complain) with one of his classmate, whose he didn’t even knew the name properly.  
After getting rid of the girl he came face to face with Itachi’s horrifying interrogations. After making sure to gate all the information out of Sasuke, Itachi stood from his position from the chair (he refused to use the foul couch and had burned it the next day much to Sasuke’s dismay) and proceed to exit the room.  
Sasuke had frantically search for anything to say “You are not going to tell Okaa san anything about this, do you?”  
Itachi then turned to Sasuke and said in a very amused tone “Now, why will I do that little brother? I love you dearly and don’t want you to die this young” he then spotted a very devileous smirk on his face “and also I have a very good blackmail material with me now, I wouldn’t want to waste it.” With that said he had left the room.  
That day onward Sasuke knew that he had become a puppet of his brother but he was not complaining. He knew being a puppet of his brother is far better that to face his mother’s wrath. He is after all a very reasonable man.  
#######################################################################################################

 

Sasuke was brought out from his day dream by the sound of throat clearing from the other occupant of the office.  
“Don’t be distracted on your first assignment little brother, I really don’t want to drag your sorry ass to otou san for punishment” Itachi said with a smirk, which earn him a growl “now if your daydreaming is over can we start with our work for today?”  
Sasuke sat up straight “as you say Aniki, your wish is my command” came the sarcastic reply.  
At this the older Uchiha only smirk “Awww, it is very satisfying to see you soo obedient Otouto” with that said they proceed to discuss the details of the meeting.

TBC...

###############################################################################################################

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The second chapter is done. Hope you like it.  
> Soo Here I have given the outline of Fugaku and Mikoto’s character. I’m hoping to give an outline of Itachi’s character in the next chapter, but I am finding to do it very difficult. In my eyes Itachi is just perfect and I am afraid to picture him any other way. I love his playful, kind and mischievous side, soo as it is I am uncertain about how to picture him for this fic. It will be very helpful if you kindly guide me.  
> Please read and review. Critics and flames are welcome.  
> Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I’m just a humble writer who’s trying to go wild with her imagination borrowing his characters.
> 
> Author’s Note: Hello every one, at first a very Happy New Year to all of you and I hope that you guys are ok. Here is the third chapter and I present it to you as a late new year gift.

Chapter – 3

It took then almost two hours to finally go through all the details of the meeting, by the time they are finished Sasuke was little bit more interested about their company deals.  
“Aniki, I think we should work alongside them.”  
“What do you mean Sasuke?”  
“I think that if both the companies are doing this together then rather than working individually we could create a separate team to deal with this matter.”   
“Hmm, I think it is a good idea.”  
“We can also select a member from each company and make them head of the project. This way it will be easy to solve any problem. Both parties can work simultaneously and resolve any problem with in them by discussing. Even if they face any particular problem we don’t have to deal with large number of people and their different opinion. We have to deal with only selected members.”  
“Yes, I totally approve of this plan. It will be easy to deal with the problems and argument in the future if they arise. I have to talk with otou san about this” Itachi said thoughtfully “See you are getting the hang of it otouto. I knew you can do this. You should have joined the company sooner.”  
“I didn’t have any reason to join and I am not sure about father approving my decision” grumbled Sasuke.  
“Otouto I know you and father are not in what can I say....not in a same plane as now but that doesn’t mean he is opposed to new ideas”  
“I didn’t said new ideas, I said my ideas”  
“Sasuke I don’t think that’s the case” Itachi tried to say but before he can continue he was cut off by Sasuke.  
“Aniki I don’t want to discuss about this anymore” came an annoyed reply from the younger one “if we don’t have any more discussion about the then I’ll like to study the file one more time” he pointed to the file in Itachi’s hand.  
“Of course otouto” Itachi handed Sasuke the file “but where are you going?” came the question in a teasing tone.  
Sasuke look at him with a confused expression “I am going to my office to read this! Do you have any problem with it?”  
Itachi gave an amused chuckle “If you don’t remember otouto this is your first day at office, you don’t have any room for you here. This is not your home.”  
Sasuke stand there dumb folded “You mean I don’t have a place of my own to work? Then what the hell am I doing here?”  
“Tsk tsk little brother watch your language, you don’t want father to catch you hearing like that”  
“Like hell I care. Grr... forget it I’m out of here. I don’t even want to stay in this stupid company any way” with that said he strode through towards the door.  
“And forget about your bank balance and most importantly your precious car” came Itachi’s reply “I don’t think so otouto.”  
Sasuke turn around and fix his brother with a glare but it was lost on him seeing that he is also an Uchiha and a better one at that than him.  
“You have to earn your place in this company, not everything will be given to you in silver platter but for now you can use my cabin. I’m sure father will come up with something”  
“Yeah right why not” came the sarcastic reply.   
“If you are so opposed to this idea you can free to use one of the cubicles downstairs.”  
Sasuke was opening his mouth for reply just then the office door burst open causing Sasuke, who was standing in front of it to fell on the floor. There at the door stood a young man in his early thirties with black hair and black eyes, clearly showing his Uchiha heritage frantically searching the room for something. Upon spotting Itachi he quickly ran towards the desk and ducked under the table “Please don’t tell Rin I’m here she will kill me if she got her hand on me.”  
As in the clue a pretty women almost the same age of the man with light brown hair and her eyes covered under her bangs, came running through the door and said in a very dangerously calm voice “Obito Uchiha I’m gonna skin you alive, dip you in salt water and hung you through the roof of your house on a perfect sunny day and today is perfectly sunny and hot out there.”  
This sentence sends a shudder through everyone in the room. The young woman strode through the room towards Itachi, who sidestepped from his chair making a room for her because let’s face it he is nowhere near powerful to stand between an angry woman and the target of her anger and survive living another day.  
Said women promptly ducked under the desk and brought a very quivering Uchiha out of there by his collar, a cloud of doom hanging around them “I’ll kill you”  
Itachi not wanting to turn his office into a battle ground said “Soo, what my older cousin did this time?”  
Obito turned his quivering eyes to Itachi and hissed “Itachi not helping a bit.”  
Rin turned to glare at Itachi “This incompetent idiot of a cousin of yours has the ball to reset my computer and fix porn at it as soon as I open my search engine.”  
Itachi dead planed “I swear he is influenced by Kakashi day by day.”  
In the mean time our sweet little fuming Sasuke standing in the door way watching the scene unfolded “Is this office is full of moron’s?” he asked in a very irritated tone.  
Rin turn around to notice Sasuke there promptly drop Obito and ran to Sasuke to give him a bear hug “Sasuke I’m soo glad to see you and congratulations on finally joining the office” she received a grunt in response.   
Seeing the opportunity Obito tried to ran from the office to search a better place to hide but was suddenly stopped by a furious Rin “And where do you think you are going? Don’t think I have forgotten about you” she then turned to Sasuke and said in a cherry voice “It’s good to see you here dear, welcome to the family” with that said she exited the office dragging a very reluctant Obito behind her. After some time there was a blood curling scream heard throughout the floor which send shudders to every ones spine. Let’s just say Obito was not going to pull any more pranks for quite some time.  
Sasuke shuddered at the thought that how fast a woman’s mood can change. He turns to the desk to retrieve the file and promptly sat on the sofa in the office to finish his work.  
Itachi sighed heavily and sat on his chair and become to focus on his work.

 

Neji Hyuga strode through the lobby of Uchiha corp. with his uncle and boss Hiashi Hyuga. They are led to the meeting hall at 23rd floor where their meeting with Fugaku Uchiha will be held.  
Hiashi Hyuga the head of the Byakugan corp. is a very strong and respectful person. He has very high regards for his family and friends. He has two daughters Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga. After losing his twin brother in a tragedy Hiashi took Neji under his wing, the last memory left by his brother. Neji has become a fine respectful man and working alongside with his daughter Hinata for their company. For sometime Hiashi wished Neji to take over the company after him but when he expressed his feelings to him Neji politely declined the offer saying that he is quite satisfied with working alongside Hinata and helping her to become his successor. At first Hiashi thought that Hinata is weak to take the responsibility of such a big company but once she grew the age Hiashi had seen the changes in his daughter. He had mistaken her kindness as her weakness, but now when he see his daughter managing the company and giving her opinion and ideas to prosper the company he couldn’t help but be proud of his girl and also happy that he had listen to Neji and trusted him and his daughter.  
They reached the meeting room where his long time friend Fugaku was waiting for their meeting with his two sons by his side. Hiashi was mildly surprised to see the younger Uchiha there, that boy never showed any interest in their family business but guess time can teach everything.  
“Good afternoon Hiashi, it’s good to see you” greeted Fugaku with a firm handshake “Please have a seat” he nodded towards Neji as greeting.  
“Good afternoon Fugaku. It’s a pleasure to meet you and it’ good to know that young Sasuke is finally joining the company” Hiashi said greeting back and give a slight nod towards Sasuke which he return with a nod of his own before taking a seat.  
“Yes, of course. This is his first day here and I thought that it will be good for him to be in an important meeting with a long time friend and business partner”  
Said Fugaku “and I see you have brought young Neji with you.”  
“Yes, I thought is a good idea to let him assist me in this meeting while Hinata is away on a business trip to London.”  
“Young Hinata, how much she has grown. Who would have thought that young shy girl could handle such a business this well.”  
“Yes, I’m proud of my daughter and Neji. You should be proud of your sons as well. They have grown in to fine young man. We all know Itachi’s ability to handle a business and now it’s Sasuke’s turn to shine. I’m looking forward to work with him more.”  
“There is still a long way for him to go. Let’s get going with the meeting.”  
An hour later they have discuss the terms and conditions of their alignment thoroughly.  
“I’m satisfied with the terms Fugaku. I knew it was a wise decision to leave it to Kakashi, he is very good at this work”  
“Yes he certainly is but sometimes I wish he would be less lazy and do more work” said Fugaku exasperatedly.  
Knowing the meeting was almost at its end Itachi decided this is the best time to propose Sasuke’s strategy. He cleared his throat to gain every ones attention towards him.  
“If you don’t mind me saying I would like to give a proposal about the project.”  
“Go on Itachi we are always open to new ideas of your generations” said Hiashi.  
“Thank you sir, but actually it’s Sasuke’s idea. Soo, I think it will only be fair if he is the one to say it” he then turn and giving a slight nod towards Sasuke.  
Bracing himself for the first time to speak in the meeting Sasuke began “Earlier when I was going through the details of this meeting with aniki it came to my mind that rather than dealing with this project by company wise why don’t we create a separate team for this project. We can choose talented members from both companies” at this Sasuke stops and look to the faces of everyone in the room for any reaction.  
Finally after a minute or two silences Hiashi turn towards Fugaku and spoke “Fugaku I’m very glad for you to have such fine support for this company. Not only Itachi is talented but young Sasuke is also showing promises of a good leadership.”  
Fugaku himself was surprised by Sasuke’s idea. He never thought that Sasuke will give this project any attention, but now he was happy for his decision to force Sasuke to join the company. He turned to his son and gave a nod to say him to continue.  
Sasuke cleared his throat and continued “I think it will be good if two members from both companies lead the project and if any problem arises then they can clear it with the higher ups after consulting with everybody involve in the project. This will lessen the chance of complications within the project and companies.”  
“I think this is a very interesting prospect Uchiha san has provided here uncle” Neji spoke up for Sasuke and stating his own opinion.  
“Yes, I completely agree with you Neji” Hiashi turned to Fugaku “What do you say Fugaku should we give it a try?”  
“Yes, I personally think this is a good idea. What do you say Itachi?”  
“I totally agree with this idea otou san. I gave it a thought and the positive and negative effects and I give my full support for this idea.”  
Hiashi and Fugaku turned to each other and coming to a conclusion of their own and Fugaku spoke “We agree with the idea and as because it is a new project for both the companies we would like the young generations of the company to handle the project” Fugaku turned to Itachi for his opinion.  
Itachi knowing his father’s mind well gave a nod of his own. Accepting his son’s opinion Fugaku continued “We would like Neji and Sasuke to take the charge of the project” at the surprise look on his younger son’s face Fugaku inwardly smirked but kept his composure and continued “we will be helping you for appointing the other members and you can report to Itachi for any problems in future. We want the young generation to completely handle this project, but we will be by your side to watch over the progress.”  
At this Fugaku ended his little speech and looked at his son and Neji.  
Neji cleared his throat “Thank you Fugaku san for giving us this opportunity, I’m honoured” he then turned towards Sasuke “I am looking forward to work with you Uchiha.”  
Saying that Sasuke was surprised by the turn of events will be an understatement. When his father forced him to join the company he thought for sure that he intended for him to only help Itachi with his work, never in his life he thought that his father will give him such an opportunity and on his first day here too. This thought makes him happy that he can finally show his father what he can do. He looked at his father expressing his feelings through his eyes “Thank you for giving me this opportunity, I’ll not disappoint you” Fugaku can recognise the gratitude in his son’s eyes and gave a nod. Sasuke then turns towards Neji “I will also be looking forward to work with you Hyuga” he said with a nod.  
“That’s settles this then but I think we will have to meet again for the final sorting of the team for this project” Hiashi said “Will it be ok for you Fugaku to come down to Hyuga corp. for a final meeting within a month? Because Hinata will also be arriving around that time and with discussing about her trip and many other works it will be very hard for us to come down here.”  
“Of course Hiashi we will be coming down to Hyuga corp. for the final meeting. We will prepare a list of eligible candidates till then.”  
“Ok, that’s good to hear. We will be leaving now” Hiashi stand up as well as everyone else. He offers his hand for a final hand shake which Fugaku took and said “See you in a month.”  
“It’s always good to work with you and I’ll be looking forward for young Sasuke and Itachi to come to our company. Though Itachi had been there many times but it will be a first time for Sasuke.”  
“Yes we will also be looking forward to our next meeting” Fugaku said and with this Hiashi left the room with a slight nod towards Itachi and Sasuke Neji followed behind him.  
Once Hiashi was out of the room Fugaku turned towards Sasuke “Good work Sasuke. I will be expecting more of a good work in the future and I am leaving the list of the candidate to you and Itachi” with that said he promptly exited the room with a small smile gracing his lips.  
Sasuke watched his father’s retreating figure for some time and then turned to Itachi with adoration in his eyes, which he tried to mask very hard but Itachi knowing his brother can read it clearly.  
“Good job otouto” he said ruffling his little brother’s hair which earned him a glare “Meet me at my chamber in 15 minutes” Itachi exited the room towards his chamber. Knowing full well that his brother need some time of his own to finally process what happened in the meeting.  
After his brother left Sasuke literally crash on the chair he was previously occupying thinking about the meeting. Throughout his young life Sasuke had tried to impress his father, to be on the same level as his brother, wanted to be recognised by his father and when the path which can lead him to all this is finally in front of him he is overwhelmed. Throughout his life he had waited for this and now that it is in front of him he is not going to screw this up. With that thought in mind Sasuke stand up and headed to his brother’s office, the plan of ditching the company in few days completely forgotten.

 

Itachi and Sasuke spend better part of rest of the day planning for their next step. It’s around 7 in the evening and they are both ready to call it a day. They exited Itachi’s office   
with a satisfied look on both brothers face. They entered the lift and came to the parking lot. The parking lot was almost empty except for 2-3 cars left one of them of their   
father’s. As they were entering their car they saw their father came out of the lift.  
Fugaku spotted both boys “Sasuke come with me. There is something I want to discuss with you. Itachi you go ahead” that said he walked towards his car where his driver was waiting for him.  
“Ok father. Sasuke go on and don’t piss in your pants” Itachi said with a smirk.  
“Fuck you aniki” was Sasuke’s irritated reply.  
“As much as I like to bother you I’m not interested in you in that sense little brother” Itachi said that with such a straight face that it took Sasuke a minute to understand.  
Sasuke make a disgusted face at his brother and walk towards his father’s car with anticipation. Entering his car Itachi give a small smile behind his brother and drove towards his house, happy for his brother.  
Sasuke entered the backseat of his father’s car where Fugaku was waiting for him. The driver exited the parking lot.  
“Sasuke what is your initial plan of recruitments for the project?” Fugaku spoke first after a minute of awkward silence.  
Sasuke cleared his throat, happy to avoid the tension in the car “I’m thinking of some new faces for the project, but we will also need experience people. Aniki and I have some people in mind from our company who can help us and we are thinking of arranging an interview for the new faces.”  
“That’s a very good idea but I don’t think that Itachi will be available for the interview.”  
“Yes, I know aniki is very busy with his own work and his upcoming USA tour is also not helping that’s why I am thinking for Kakashi to help me with the process and I’ll also like for Neji to be also involve”  
“Hmm, Kakashi you say. I think that can work out, he is free right now and I was also considering him to help you learn the office work” Fugaku said with a thoughtful expression “It’s settled then Kakashi will help you with the interview process and including Neji in it was very thoughtful. It will be good for you to know each other. I’ll inform Kakashi of this development tomorrow.”  
“I’ll talk with Neji tomorrow and see when we can arrange the interview. We’ll try to start the interview process as soon as possible.”  
Fugaku nodded his permission for that and the car again fell silent. Sasuke was that and with a nod of his own he turned towards the window watching the car to leave the city area and entering more posh area with houses and mansions. Fugaku was trying to say something to Sasuke but it was so uncharacteristic for his he was feeling awkward at last he cleared his throat, which causes Sasuke to turn towards him, Fugaku was looking straight ahead.  
“You have done a good job today Sasuke and I am expecting a good work from you. Neji had some work experience of his own try to cooperate with him” Fugaku watch the car to enter the Uchiha mansion driveway he turned towards Sasuke and saw his eyes widen slightly “I trust you to do a good job on your project and be successful.”  
Fugaku gave a light pat on Sasuke’s shoulder and exited the car.  
Sasuke also exited the car and followed behind his father a small smile playing on his lips.

 

The dinner went on relatively silent except occasional conversation. After dinner was finished Sasuke excused himself to his room. He entered his room, but didn’t bother to switch on the light. He strips from his clothes; wears a drawstring pant and walk towards his large window staring at the sky. Today is a full moon and with addition of the light breeze blowing it is a very pleasant night. The silver moon light entering the room and bathing it with its glow. It also is reflecting the pale skin of the single occupant of the room and the gentle breeze dancing with his bangs that flow on his face giving him an ethereal glow.  
Sasuke stand there watching the moon and going with the events of the day in his head. He was content with everything; he had a project, a chance to prove himself and his father’s approval. He gave a small smile of his own turn around and walks to the bed. He lay there for some time and slowly let himself to fall asleep.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is it guys for now. I know you all are waiting for our favourite bundle of sunshine to show up and I promise you he will be here very soon. I have started to work on the next chapter; hopefully it will be finished soon around next week. Again I’m asking for your suggestion about Itachi.   
> Bye guys have a nice weekend and enjoy.  
> I wish all of you a very happy new year again and pray that may this new year brings lots of happiness, prosperity and love to all of you and your loved once.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I’m just a humble writer who’s trying to go wild with her imagination borrowing his characters.
> 
> Author’s Note: Hello everyone here is chapter 4 for you. Enjoy.

Chapter- 4

Sasuke wake up early this morning. He padded to his bathroom, finished his morning routine, took a bath, got ready for his office and came down for breakfast. He can vaguely hear small conversation going on, as he entered the kitchen it stopped, he saw his father with his newspaper, Itachi having his breakfast and his mother by his father’s side. With a small good morning greeting to every one Sasuke started his breakfast of milk and serial.

Fugaku was gone first followed by Sasuke and Itachi. They entered the office at usual timing. Sasuke was following Itachi to his cabin; as Itachi entered followed by Sasuke he quickly turn around fixing his brother with a flat look.

“Do you want anything Sasuke?”

Sasuke raised a single eyebrow in confusion “No, I don’t want anything”

“Then why are you following me like a lost puppy?”

Sasuke groan in irritation, it is too early for him to deal with his brother “I’m not following you aniki.”

Itachi cut his off with “But it sure looks like it.”

Sasuke right eyebrow twitch in irritation “Aniki it is too early for me to deal with you right now and for your information I’m not following you.”

“Then why are you in my office Sasuke?” Itachi said with a smirk.

Sasuke was getting more and more frustrated “I don’t know where you have left your brain but if you have forgotten let me remind you I’m suppose to work in your cabin, as I don’t have my own.”

“Sasuke as you know, I highly value my privacy, same as you and I don’t have the patience to deal with you on a regular basis. So, you are not staying in my cabin” Itachi promptly turn around and walk towards his desk. 

Sasuke watched his brother’s retreating back for a minute, getting more and angrier by the minute. His brother is a single species in the entire planate. Sometimes he cannot even phantom to understand him and sometimes he questions whether he is most lucky or unlucky to have such an infuriating brother like Itachi.

“Aniki where I’m suppose to work then? I can’t work in a cubicle. It is an important project and I need a quite place to work on it, there is too much chaos down there.”  
Itachi give him a shrug “I don’t know, but may be you can occupy the next cabin which father had prepared for you.”

Sasuke stared at him dumb folded “I got my own cabin?” he as intelligently.

“You have earned it Sasuke, then why wouldn’t you be getting one. I don’t see the reason” Itachi watches his brother for a minute, when he got no reply he said “I don’t have all day to deal with you Sasuke, I have my own work to do. Now shoo to your cabin and if you need anything don’t bother me, you can go to Kakashi.”

Sasuke exited his brother’s office with a nod. Itachi watched his brothers back and then turn around to watch out of the window.

 

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

It is true he love to irritate the hell out of Sasuke but that doesn’t mean he don’t love his little brother. Truth to be told he love his little brother and will always be by his side whether he need him or not. As much as Sasuke think that he is all grown up now but there are many things he still has to learn. He will always be his little brother no matter what.

When they were children Sasuke was always by his side, where ever he go Sasuke will be there with his aniki. But time and his education had created a gap between two. He hadn’t even realised when his brother had gone distant with him in his absence, he missed his bundle of cuteness and adorable little brother. He can remember the day still now when his mother had first place Sasuke in his hand, he was soo small and cute Itachi was afraid that he will hurt him if he hold any tighter. He was four year old but he had promised himself that day that he will protect him from every harm, no matter what.

As Sasuke grew he was like a constant shadow of Itachi. Their father was rarely home and Sasuke started to see him as his role model. He was so sure that his aniki will never leave him that when the time came for Itachi to go to abroad for his higher studies and Sasuke came to know about this he felt betrayed. Itachi can still remember the devastated look on Sasuke’s face when he came to know that Itachi was leaving, he was only twelve at that time. He didn’t talk with him for a week neither came to see him off. Itachi tried many times to talk and let Sasuke understand why he has to go but to no veil, Sasuke is stubborn.

After Itachi join the collage he became very busy with his studies. And due to the time difference there was rarely any time that he talked with Sasuke. Itachi had known that their relationship was trembling but he himself didn’t have any time to fix that and Sasuke was going through his teenage years at that time.  
After a year when Itachi came for holidays he tried to spend as much time as possible with Sasuke and mend their relation but his brother was still ignoring him. He tried but after receiving nothing from his brother he gave up, after all he was also a teen at that time and stubborn.

His brother’s ignorance had caused a blow in his pride too, but he hadn’t realised at that time that pride is not greater than family. He stopped trying which was the final blow for their relation. They stopped talking with each other completely but Sasuke was his brother, as much as he tried he couldn’t ignore him. His talk with his father was always short and to the point and he was very certain that his father will not know about Sasuke more that he does. He used to talk with his mother and knew about everything what’s going on with his brother.

His mother knew about Sasuke’s life but he was sure there was something that his mother was missing but he didn’t have a way to find out. After all he knew his brother better than anyone.

When Sasuke had graduated and it was his turn for higher studies, he flat out refused to go to the same collage as Itachi and instead choose the second best collage to keep his brother away. Itachi was aware of the fact and though Sasuke had tried to distance himself from his brother, Itachi was taking none of it, after all his little brother’s collage was only three hours drive from his apartment.

He frequently visited Sasuke much to his brother’s dismay. Sasuke had tried very hard to keep his personal life hidden from his brother but as much as Sasuke tries to hide anything from his aniki, Itachi is a master when it comes to his otouto. He kept every detail about his brother; though Sasuke was doing well in his academics it was his personal life which was disturbing for him. He thought that their mother has taught them better than sleeping around with every other girl as well as boy. Itachi realised that Sasuke was bisexual and he was completely ok with that but his frequent visits to the nightclubs and hiring girls or the amount of one night stands he was involving himself with was not good for him or his image.

They were the heir of the famous Uchiha Corporation and there are many enemies out there who want to take advantage of them. Itachi have no other choice to put a stop to those random visits of Sasuke to the night club. That’s why that day he had gone to Sasuke’s apartment without any notice. The sight he was presented with was soo disturbing for him that he was thinking of regretting his decision but he knew that this has to be done.

However their talk that day was amusing to Itachi and the blackmail material he had received Itachi had no remorse to use it against Sasuke if he had to. He was not naive to believe that he can protect Sasuke from every problem, there are many things which Sasuke have to face on his own but he will protect him as much as he can. This is a vow he had taken the day he had first hold Sasuke in his arms as a child and he intend to keep it even today.

No matter how much Sasuke tries to deny the fact but he will always be his little brother that can never change. He is determined to mend their relationship like earlier, where Sasuke can trust him again and he will do so no matter what.

 

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

With a sigh Itachi turn around at time a knock came to his office door and Kakashi entered.

“This is the file you wanted” Kakashi placed a file on the desk.

Itachi took a side glace at the file “Yes, thank you”

“You are leaving tomorrow then, for your big project?”

“Yes, it will take two to three months for me to return here again. Hopefully things will change around here till I come back.”

Kakashi stood there for a moment, he was not a man of words and Itachi knew that, so is he is standing there that means there is something on his mind.

“Do you want anything?” Itachi asked without removing his eyes from the computer he was working on.

Kakashi studied him for a moment “Our little Sasuke had finally joined the pack.”

“Your reference is suspiciously sounding like we are some kind of wolf” 

“Did it sounded like that?” Kakashi rub the back of his head sheepishly “I didn’t realised that, gomen” though Itachi can tell that he was not slightest bit of sorry.  
Itachi stopped his urge to roll his eyes ‘typical Kakashi’ “Yes, he has finally join the office and by the looks of it he is enjoying himself” he replied as he continued to type on his computer.

“I’m happy that Fugaku decided to force him in to this, it was time. I guess he did have his eyes on his younger son after all.”

“Father is observant in his own way though he tends not to show it. I suspected this will happen sooner or later given the situation, but I’m satisfied that it was sooner than later.”

“But I think your father had killed two birds with one arrow.”

Itachi raised an amused eyebrow at this, he thought he knew what that mean but he wanted to hear it from Kakashi.

Sighing Kakashi replied “He also did this to take Sasuke off his shoulder and dump on mine, he is punishing me.”

“I wouldn’t say it as father punishing you. He is giving his younger son’s responsibility on you that means he trust you enough” Itachi said with an amused smile.

“Don’t give me that smile Itachi. You know how a ‘troublesome Sasuke’ is too much for your father to handle, but what done is done no use to argue about it. I think I will be going then to deal with my stubborn student.”

Kakashi turned around and walked towards the door. As he reached the handle he stopped by his name being called in a serious tone. He looked over his shoulder to see Itachi had stopped typing.

Itachi turned his eyes towards Kakashi, his typing stopped as he regards Kakashi with a serious look “Take care of him Kakashi, if you be patient he will do good. He has that inside him; you just have to nurture it.”

“I know Itachi. I am also watching Sasuke from young age; after all he is your brother” he emphasised on the brother part to tell his point “and I am the one training him. You have my words Itachi before this project is over you will get your brother back with you” Kakashi turned around and exited the office leaving a surprised and satisfied Itachi behind.

“Maybe my plans of Sasuke were not as subtle as I thought they would be, but then Kakashi has a habit to look underneath the underneath” Itachi muttered to himself and with a small smile and got back to his work.

 

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Sasuke entered his new office, the one only next to Kakashi that was convenient after all he is going to work with him. The office was not very big but was neat, an elegant desk was set in the middle with a computer and some paper works and file, probably about the project, there was a small sofa at the side with a coffee table and attach washroom with that but the most stunning feature of the room was the floor to ceiling glass window behind the table.

Sasuke swiftly walk towards the window and looked around, he can see almost the whole Tokyo city from up here. Now he can understand the feeling of standing high and why people are so obsessed with it, it’s intoxicating; but he know that this is not the time for him to indulge in these matters, he have work to do. He turned around and was not surprised to see Rin standing at the door.

“Enjoying the view I see” she offered that beautiful smile of her, sometime he wonders what she saw in that idiot of a cousin of his to be with him and honestly she is just too good for him “it is truly beautiful to watch from up here and you should watch the sunset from here one of these days, it’s breathtaking.”

“I am not in to those romantic stuff Rin and you know that, I don’t believe in romance” Sasuke replied in a curt tone.

Rin gave him a smile but it was not her usual smile there was something behind it he couldn’t understand.

Sasuke sat on his chair ‘this is quite comfortable but then again you will need it like this if you are planning to spend all your days here’ Sasuke thought bitterly.

“Do you want anything? I am going to work on the project”

“Oh yes I almost forgot” Sasuke rolled his eyes at this, maybe Obito was finally rubbing off on her.

Rin dug through the file she was holding and presented Sasuke with a paper.

“Here you go, I was here to give you this” Sasuke take the sheet from her and saw there are some contact numbers on them “These are the contact number of the people working with you in this project, Neji’s name is also there. You should talk with him about the project and soon.”

“I am aware of that” Sasuke said with an irritated tone, he hated it when people are patronising him, he is grown up now for god sake “and why are you and Obito are in here?”

“What do you mean why we are here?” Rin said a frown margin her features “we are working with you in this project. Don’t tell me Kakashi didn’t inform you about that?”  
Sasuke didn’t have to answer that, she got the idea from the confused look on his face.

“I swear one of these days I am going to kill one of those boys” Rin said with a sigh “sometimes I couldn’t decide who is worse between the two of them.”

“Well what done is done, since you didn’t get the details yet let me tell you, Obito and I are also working with you in this project along with Kakashi. Hope you don’t have any problem with that.” She saw Sasuke nod and continued “even if you had a problem you can clear it with your Otou-san” she said with a teasing smile which earned her a frown from the younger companion.

“We are also expecting the Hyuga’s to include some people from their office as well, these are the common occurrence at this type of project and the rest of the people you can hire from interview, but you and Neji need to discuss these things as well to avoid further confusion. That’s why you need to meet up with him as soon as possible to plan out your next move.

“Thank you Rin” Sasuke said with a nod “I am relieved that there is at least one sensible person on this project from our company. I couldn’t even sleep at night if it was only Obito and Kakashi with me on this project.” He finished with a smirk.

“Ha ha ha, that was a good one Sasuke” Rin laugh out loud, he always liked this carefree laugh of her “I didn’t knew you also had a sense of humour, I always thought you have lost it in your teenage days.”

“I didn’t know I was soo repulsive for you two” a sudden voice force them to turn towards the door where Kakashi was standing with his usual bored look.

“If I didn’t know you better than I would have thought you are sulking Kakashi” Rin said in a playful tone.

“Nah I am ok with the compliments I get for my laziness” he then turned towards Sasuke “but if I was you Sasuke I would have refrain myself from commenting so casually about your would to be sensei.”

Sasuke’s eye twitch at the emphasised sensei part but chose not to comment on that, he knew there was no use to involve himself in an argument with Kakashi he will only end up getting a headache and he didn’t plan to start his day with any of it.

“Ok Kakashi, I am going to leave your student in your hands and see you again Sasuke, if you need anything just give me a call and ask” Rin exited the office with that.

“So, Sasuke tell me what is your next course of action?”

“I was going to give Neji a call before you interrupted me.”

“Tsk tsk, manners Sasuke, you don’t need to be rude with me all the times” Kakashi shook his head from side to side, he may be a easy person but he hated it when anyone act superior than his age namely a certain Uchiha kid and he knew exactly the buttons to push to drag him back to the line and he is going to use all of those if he have to “I also hate my job of babysitting you Sasuke, but you will not see me complaining about that.”

Sasuke’s eyes twitch at this and Kakashi knew he was on the right track, the iron is getting hot and soon it will be time to meld it in shape.

“If you have any complains with me...” Kakashi continued knowing full well what he was doing, Sasuke was always soo hot tempered “then I suggest you to endure it because there is no use in complaining about it to anyone.”

“Damn it Kakashi” ‘there, he blown it’ Kakashi thought with an inner smile “I don’t have time to play games with you now.”

“I know that very well Sasuke” suddenly Kakashi’s voice changed, his usual cheery voice gone and he regard Sasuke with a serious tone which he hadn’t heard before “and as much it seem like but I also don’t have all day to busy myself you. So I suggest whenever we are working you take me seriously and regard me with respect. This is the first and last time I am saying this to you I don’t like to repeat myself, if you understand it now then that is well and good but if you don’t I have many other ways to deal with your stubbornness and trust me you don’t want to know about those things” Kakashi turned to his heels and exited the office without another word.

 

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Sasuke sat on his chair for some stunned moments he never had seen Kakashi like this, this serious and hard, now he guess he knew from where Kakashi has gotten his reputation. He was not someone you want to upset and frankly speaking he didn’t want to know the other thing Kakashi can do to deal with him, that means he have to be cautious around him from now on.

With a sigh Sasuke reached for his phone and scanning the paper dialled Neji’s number, he listen the phone to ring and dial tone cut signalling someone receiving it.

“Hello, Neji Hyuga here.”

“Hello Neji, good morning, this is Sasuke.”

“Sasuke, good morning to you too.”

“Neji we have to discuss our further plan about the project. So, if it is possible we can meet today.”

“Yes Sasuke I also want to discuss about that and I have some suggestions also I want you to look over. I am around your area, if you are comfortable we can meet for lunch.”

“That will be ok, where do you want to meet?”

“There is a small coffee shop near your office, it is small but we can get our privacy there.”

“That is good enough, so I will meet you there for lunch.”

“I will send you the name and coordinates for the shop in your number.”

“That will be good, meet you at lunch. Have a good day.”

“Same to you too, bye.”

 

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Sasuke cut the phone and stood up from his chair and exiting the office walked towards the elevator, he wants to talk with his father about the meeting. He met Maira outside his father’s office.

“Is otou-san in there, I have something to discuss with him.”

Maira looked up from the papers she was working on and gave him a smile “Good morning Sasuke-kun, yes he is in there but let me ask him if he is free.”

Sasuke nodded as she reached for the intercom after a minute he heard his father to receive the call.

“Sir Sasuke-kun is here, he wants something to discuss with you. Should I send him in?”

There was silence for a moment “Ok sir, I will do it.”

Maira kept the phone down “You can go in Sasuke-kun, he is waiting for you.”

“Thank you Maira” 

 

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Sasuke walk away with a nod he entered his father’s office and saw him sitting on his chair with some paperwork on the desk.

“Good morning otou-san, can I come in?”

Fugaku lifter his head “Come in Sasuke, take a seat.”

Sasuke walked in and took a seat at a chair opposite to his father “Thank you” Fugaku still working on his papers “I wanted to discuss something with you” at this Fugaku stopped   
his work, kept the pen down and gave Sasuke his full attention.

“What is it you want to discuss with me? Is it about the project?”

Sasuke was feeling little bit of nervous; it’s a long time he had gotten his father’s full attention on him like this and now he was thinking if it was ok for him to come to his father for such trivial matters but he can not back down now.

“Yes otou-san, I talked with Neji and we are meeting for lunch to discuss things over, Rin informed me that Obito and she will also be working on this project.”

“Yes, I have talked with them and they have done some project like this before, I thought it will be a good thing for them to help you, you can use their experience. It is a good thing you are meeting with Neji, discuss your further plans in details.”

“Yes otou-san we will and Rin told me there is a chance that they will also include someone from their office as well.”

“That is not uncommon for this type of joint project and this is your first work; you will need everyone’s suggestion, but don’t hesitate to give your own.”

“I will remember that otou-san, thank you.”

“Is that all you need?”

“Yes for now it is.”

“Have a good day then. I have meetings all day long, so you cannot see me after this, we will discuss your meeting with Neji after dinner at home and your mother will kill us if we bring up work at dinner table.”

‘Did father just joke with me?’ Sasuke thought uncertainly, so he just gave a nod and stood up “I’ll be going then, have a nice day otou-san”  
After Sasuke exited the office Fugaku heaved a sigh “there goes my attempt to lighten the mood, that kid he is too uptight for his own good but then again this is also my fault he is not as free as Itachi is with me” with that Fugaku get back to his work.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Sasuke was walking through the streets for the cafe, he could have taken Itachi’s car but the coordination Neji sent him the cafe wasn’t that far and he also wanted to explore the area. It was nearly around lunch and he will be there just at time.

Sasuke reached the street mentioned and search around for the shop; he found it just around a corner. It was a small establishment nothing fancy but there was a warm feeling in it, it was nice.

As Sasuke entered the shop the bell rang above the door and the cashier at the counter greeted him with a smile.

“Hello, good afternoon sir” a young boy probably in his late twenties with black hair and deep turquoise almost black eyes greeted him with a smile “How may I help you?”

“I am meeting someone here, is here any table where we can talk in private?” Sasuke asked with his usual stoic posture.

The boy looked at him for a moment “are you a friend of nii-chan? I haven’t seen you before and you didn’t seem like his type but there always can be exception I guess” the last part was muttered soo silently that if Sasuke was not listening to his he would have missed that.

Sasuke frowned his brow at this “what are you talking about? I don’t know your nii-chan.”

“Oh, I am sorry then, actually who ever wanted the private room here usually are friends of him” the boy said with a sheepish smile and rubbing the back of his head.

“Can you show me the room now if you are finished with your interrogation?” Sasuke asked in an irritated voice, ‘seriously how Neji knew this place, it didn’t seem like his type of   
place.’

“Hey you didn’t have to rude” the boy protested “now I am sure you are definitely not his friend, you are not the type. Please follow me.”

Sasuke didn’t give any reply at this and followed the boy to the back of the cafe. The boy opened a door and urges him to follow. Sasuke entered a small room; there was a small coffee table at the centre and two chairs around it, he walked towards it and sat on a chair, he then turned to the boy who was still standing at the door.

“Do you need anything sir?” the boy asked in a polite tone.

“I will have some water, thank you.”

“Right away sir” he exited the room with that.

As the door closed Sasuke watched the room carefully, for such a small establishment the decoration was quite notable. The was nothing too flashy or overdone, it was simple and sober, the walls are of cream colour and there was a painting on a wall in dark brown frame, the chairs and table are of same colour with cream cushions on the chairs a simple contrast of light and dark.

Sasuke took his phone out to check the time, it was 1.15 pm. He was little bit early here but he has nothing to do at office and he also wanted to explore the area. Sasuke started to check his mail box and massages after sometime he heard voices from outside and the door opened a moment later.

“Good afternoon Sasuke, are you waiting for long here?” Neji asked in a polite tone.

Sasuke looked up from his phone “Good afternoon, no it wasn’t that long and I was also little early here” he replied while pocketing his phone.

Neji gave a nod and sat on the opposite chair, the door opened again and the boy from earlier stepped in, he set two glass of water on the table and turned to Sasuke.

“You didn’t say you are meeting with Neji-nii.”

“I didn’t thought it was important to state your business to be in a cafe” before Sasuke could continue Neji cut in.

“Konahamaru you talk too much, he is rubbing off on you” Neji said in a curt voice “now go fetch us the menu and don’t bother us, we are working here.”

“Hey don’t insult nii-chan, Neji-nii” he is the best bro in the whole world.

Neji fixed him with a look “sorry I will fetch you the menu” Konahamaru left the room with that.

Sasuke was watching the interaction till now “I believe you know this guy?”

Neji turned towards him “yes I do, a friend of mine took him in when he was young and he called him nii-chan about whom you are hearing soo much about.”

Sasuke nodded and Konahamaru entered the room with two menus and present it with them.

“I believe you are hungry? This place has good food, you can try.” Neji said with a polite smile.

Sasuke picked up a menu card and scanned it, he put it down. Neji was sitting there he haven’t even touched his menu card, Sasuke looked at him in question.

“I usually take the same thing when I come here” Neji said understanding his question.

Sasuke nodded and just then Konahamaru entered the room “Can I have your order now?” he said in a professional tone.

“I will take a chicken club sandwich and a cold coffee” Sasuke gave his order and watched him turned towards Neji.

“Will you have your usual Neji-nii?”

“Yes”

“Ok, thank you. The food will be here soon”

Konahamaru nodded, collected the menus and quickly exited the room.

Neji spoke first “I believe we need to discuss about the people working in this project, how are we going to select them, their qualification and their experience level.”

“Yes, we have some plan. There are some people in our office who have worked in this type of project earlier, otou-san thought that it will be a good idea to let them work in this project” Sasuke said with confidence “and if there is anyone in Hyuga office who can work with us then we can also see their profile together and the rest of it we can select by the interview process.” 

Neji was looking at him sharply and he was feeling uncomfortable. It’s not like he didn’t like Neji but his eyes make him uneasy, they look like they were searching deep within you.

Neji nodded after a moment “I was also thinking the same thing and we also have some people in our company to help us with this” Neji bent down to receive his bag and opened it to take out a file.

He slide it towards Sasuke “these are the profiles of some peoples; they are also my colleagues and my team. I have already discussed this with Oji-san, you can read and discuss them with your father, then tell me.”

Sasuke was going to open the file but Konahamaru entered the room just then with their food. Sasuke closed the file and carefully tucked it in his bag as Konahamaru set their food on the table neatly.

“Enjoy your meal” he said politely, gave a nod and exited the room.

Sasuke looked at the table; Neji has ordered rice balls and lemon iced tea. Sasuke took a half of his sandwich and inspect it ‘it looks ok’ he thought to himself and took a bite. Neji has also started with his food. Sasuke took a sip of his coffee and proceed with his meal. They eat their food in silence, after they were finished Konahamaru came and take their plates away.

“Kakashi, Obito and Rin will be helping us in this project from our company” Sasuke broke the silence as he sipped on his water “I will mail you their profile today.”

“There is no need for that, I know their ability. I have worked with Obito for a small times and Kakashi’s reputation precede him. I don’t know about Rin but if Uchiha-san has selected her I am not the one to judge her.”

“She is talented from what I have seen but personally I think she is there it keep Obito and Kakashi in line” Sasuke said with a smirk.

Neji smiled at that, he knew about Kakashi and Obito very well, so he also thinks that there is some truth in that sentence, Kakashi is lazy and Obito tends to create problems where ever he goes, which reminds him of his own problem.

“There is a fresher in the file I gave you. He is a new face but I can assure you that he is the best graphics designer out there you can get, even from the most experienced one” Neji said to Sasuke “discuss this with your father, he have potential and if you want you can also have his interview with other candidates.”

“Is Hyuga-san ok with it?” Sasuke asked while setting his glass down “by that I mean this is an important project and to allow a fresher to handle all the graphics, we don’t have room for two designers after all.”

“I have discussed this with Oji-san and I must tell you he was the one to suggest him” Neji said calmly “I told you he might be a fresher but he is the best out there you can get. He is in our company for couple of months and already had worked with Oji-san in few projects. You certainly know how great of an achievement that is to work under the head of a company with in your first few months.”

Sasuke stared at him in disbelieve, he can’t comprehend the things Neji had said. As much as he knew Hiashi Hyuga was a perfectionist, he is even more stoic than his father. Sasuke had heard that he even denied any acknowledgement for his own daughter until she showed some growth and maturity to him, granted his father was not any better but Fugaku had never denied his presence in his life. To believe that such a man is preferring a fresher to work with him and recommending him for such an important project is really apprehensive and if there is any ounce of truth in what Neji said than this guy must really have some talent.

Sasuke thought for some time, maybe it was worth a try and if they are recommending him he can at least talk with his father about this.

“Ok, I will talk with otou-san about this, if Hyuga-san has personally recommend him then I think there must be something about this guy you are talking soo much about” Sasuke said carefully “but personally I don’t think that he will approve.”

“Don’t judge a book by its cover Sasuke” Neji said calmly “there are many things in this world you can’t justify with logic. Oji-san knows a talent when he sees it, it is one of his abilities and don’t take it personally but we have yet lot to learn.”

‘Don’t judge a book by its cover’, Sasuke suddenly remember his earlier conversation with Kakashi, maybe he should keep that phase in mind. Sasuke nodded his agreement with Neji’s words.

“Well then I have to go now” Neji said while finishing their conversation “I have to get back to office and report everything to Oji-san” Neji stood up from his chair and turned to Sasuke “I noticed there was no car outside Sasuke, how did you come here?”

Sasuke stood up as well “I walked here, it was not that far and I wanted to explore the area.”

Neji smile at that “I have my car, if you don’t mind I can drop you in my way.”

“Thank you, I’ll appreciate it” Sasuke replied as they walked towards the exit. They can hear loud voices coming from the front as they exited the room.

He can distinguish some words like ‘party’ ‘vacation’ and rolled his eyes ‘teenagers’ he muttered under his breath and Neji smiled at that.

“You don’t have to be grumpy just because you are working now Sasuke, from what I have heard you were quite the party animal yourself.”

Sasuke grown at this, he knew all those choices he made weren’t good for his images but he was trying to draw his father’s attention but instead he got his brother’s which was a disaster, he can still feel the chill from that day Itachi had confronted him. Yes, his brother is a very dangerous man if he needed to be one, another example of the famous phase ‘don’t judge a book by its cover’.

They came to the front desk and Sasuke attempt to pay for their meal but Neji’s voice stopped him.

“Don’t bother, the tab is cleared already and from what I see you will not get any response from him when he is like this, he is talking with his nii-chan. Let’s go.”

Neji left the cafe followed by Sasuke. His royal blue BMW Z4 was waiting outside, they entered the car and drove away.

Neji dropped Sasuke at the parking after five minutes “See you later Sasuke.”

“Bye Neji, have a good day” Sasuke exited the car and entered the building; he reached his floor, entered his office and took the file Neji gave him out from his bag. He kept it on the table and went to pour himself some water from the jug.

 

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Kakashi entered the office as he was just about to drink his water. He strode through the office as Sasuke watched him carefully, Kakashi was smiling under his mask and his dose in the morning was still effective if Sasuke’s weariness was any indication.

Kakashi stood in front of the table and reached for the file Sasuke had set there. He opened it and started to read through it “How was your meeting with Neji today Sasuke?”

Sasuke drank his water and replied “it was good and we discussed about the team we can have for this project, I told him about you three and he gave me this file of possible candidates. We have to study their profile, I am going to discuss this with father tonight and if you are free we can discuss about it now.”

Kakashi turned another page of the file, he was reading everything with concentration, the steadiness in his eye was the indication though his posture was relaxed “Hmm, I guess I have time for you. There is nothing which needs my attention right now” he replied without looking away from the file.”

“That’s good, my guess it will take us sometime to discuss all of the profiles, there are quite a few” Sasuke said.

“I am surprised though” Kakashi said “they are relatively quite young and in experience....”

Kakashi suddenly stopped which caused Sasuke to look up at him in question and was surprised to find what he saw. Kakashi’s whole body was rigid and stiff; his eyes are big watching something in the file intently as if trying to solve a puzzle or as if he had seen a ghost. Sasuke never saw Kakashi like this, never and it concerned him about what could have possibly make Kakashi to react like this.

“Is everything alright Kakashi?” Sasuke asked timidly not sure what to do or say in a situation like this.

Sasuke’s voice snap Kakashi out of his stupor, he looked at Sasuke with an expression he could not decipher.

“I need to borrow this Sasuke and I am afraid that we won’t have time to talk about anything today, we will discuss this tomorrow” with that Kakashi practically ran out of the room leaving a dumb folded and gaping Sasuke behind, who couldn’t understand a single thing that had occurred just now.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Fugaku Uchiha was inside his office sipping his afternoon tea and was in a process of his much needed break when suddenly someone entered his office opening the door with a loud bang. He was just going to fire the person who dares to disturb him like this when he saw Kakashi standing at the door with an expression which he hadn’t seen on him in a long time.

Kakashi walked in to the office after shutting and locking the door behind him. Fugaku didn’t say a word instead watched him closely. Kakashi was panting slightly which indicates that he was running but from where he didn’t know, his whole body is rigid as if waiting and anticipating a something he can’t place, there was a file in his hand which he was clutching tightly like a life line. As Kakashi stood at his front suddenly he saw a much younger Kakashi standing with that same expression on his face.  
Kakashi handed him the file he was holding and Fugaku took it without a word, he would probably find something in here to make Kakashi like this. He opened the file and scanned through the pages, Kakashi still didn’t said a word instead he was now looking outside his window at the sky.

Fugaku turned the pages of the files, these are some new faces and there was Hyuga logo on it. These are probably the members for the project he was talking about with Hiashi yesterday, but what could be possibly in there that can make Kakashi like this. He was almost finished when suddenly his hand stopped as he turned another page and his eyes grow wide and the file fell from his grasp.

Then he heard Kakashi spoke “we finally found him.”

 

TBC....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ha ha ha, a cliff-hanger. Please don’t kill me; I know I am terrible person.  
> I am sorry again but the last two weeks were hectic for me but now I am free and can concentrate on writing again. I know I had also promised to introduce our lovely sunshine soon and he will be here in the next chapter, so please bear with me.  
> Thank you for your support.  
> Please read&review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I’m just a humble writer who’s trying to go wild with her imagination borrowing his characters.  
> Author’s Note: Hello again everyone and also gomen for the late chapter. I was supposed to post this chapter last weak, but got caught up with my job, in other way you can say it's better late than never....right??? Gomen to everyone again and thank you for your patience.

Chapter-5

Neji parked his car in the Hyuga enterprises parking lot. He fetched his bag and walked towards the building when he heard a familiar voice from behind. He turned around to see Hinata standing few feet’s away.

“Hinata, when did you come back from your tour?” Neji asked surprised.

Hinata walked towards him and give him a hug in greeting “I came back last night but didn’t get the chance to meet you and you were not here today at the building.”

“Yes, I have some meetings to attend today” Neji said as they entered the building “how was your tour? I didn’t expect you to be back this early.”

“”That’s just like you nii-chan, always pushing yourself hard” Hinata said politely “the tour was a success and we have some pretty good deal on our side. I had already given otou-san the full report this morning. Is everything ok here? Any new development?”

“Yes, there is” Neji said as they entered the elevator “Sasuke Uchiha had joined the Uchiha corp. and we are working together on the joint project you had heard about before you had gone for your tour.”

“I see its great news for Sasuke-kun to finally join the office” Hinata said thoughtfully “if I am correct Uchiha-san had sounded worried about it in his last meeting with otou-san.”

“Yes, he was”

“So how the experience of working with Sasuke-kun is?”

“It is ok for the most part. He has lot to learn about the world and he is a bit arrogant” Neji said with a smirk.

“Aren’t all the Uchiha’s are like that?” Hinata said with a smile “and we are one to talk, Hyuga’s are also not known for their friendliness.”

Neji nodded his approval at this with a smile, he loves this small conversation with Hinata, she has really become a fine lady and came out of her shell. 

 

There was a time when Neji hated Hinata for she had got everything for her in a silver platter or so he had thought, but once he realised that Hinata was also suffering as much as him he found his bond with her and opened up to her. The day he understand the burden Hinata has on her being the next head of the company, he swore to protect her from every harm and now after all these years he is still determined to do that.

“Are you going to meet otou-san now?” Hinata’s voice brought him back from his musings.

“Yes, I have to give him the details about the meeting with Sasuke.”

“That’s good, I was also going to meet him and if you were there I will get the details about the project at the same time.”

Neji’s reply was cut off by the ding of the elevator as they reached the floor. They stepped out from the elevator and walked silently towards the main office.  
They knock at Hiashi’s door and entered when they got permission. Neji and Hinata walked through the door and greeted Hiashi who was working on some papers.  
Hiashi Hyuga is a stoic man with long black hair and pearly white eyes, the trade mark of a Hyuga. He has deep respect for his teachings and family values. Hiashi looked up from the papers and give them a nod while closing and setting aside the file.

They took a seat on the chairs opposite to Hiashi as he mentions them to. Hiashi eyed them quietly; they both have grown soo much. Neji, who once was distant and aloof from the family, had come around and now is a part of the family as he was always meant to be and then there is Hinata. The little girl, whom he once thought that she was too wear and not good enough for anything, is now a strong and successful woman in her own way. He is proud for both of them; they are the pillars of his company.

Neji took a file out from his bag and handed it to Hiashi “These are the reports you wanted.”

Hiashi took the file “how is everything going in workshop? Is everything on schedule?”

“Yes, everything will be ready for shipment till next week.”

“That’s good to hear. I was worried that something was wrong because I expected you to be here before noon and it’s quite late now.”

“Actually I got a call from Sasuke when I was on my way to the workshop and he asked for a meeting. So, we agree to meet over lunch and discuss everything. My work was   
finished on time, so I meet with him in the cafe and discussed over the project.”

Hiashi nodded at the information “I see, so what did you discussed?”

“Luckily I had the file with me and I gave him that, he said he will discuss with Uchiha-san and they are also referring team Kakashi for the project.”

“That’s a good choice, they are quite a bunch. I have worked with them before, they may seem like an odd group at first but they are the best in what they do and I think it will be a good experience for you also.”

Neji nodded at this. He was also looking forward to work with the famous team and he was glad that they had selected them to work on this project.

“Who are you referring from our company?” Hinata’s soft voice cut through the silence.

“We are referring Neji’s team, they may be young but they are a talented bunch of kids and it will also be good for the company if they get more experience in their field” Hiashi said in a proud tone.

“That’s unusual for you to refer young people for such important project, I would have thought that you will recommend some more experienced people” Hinata said eyeing her father. She knew her father; he was not someone to simply trust people, specially leaving such important project only to them without any superior to hover above their head 24x7. So, for him to leave this solely on Neji’s team...

Hinata heaved a sigh “you are changing otou-san” she said after a moment.

Hiashi was surprised by the comment, he cleared his throat to ease the awkwardness around; his girl had truly grown up. The girl he once thought she was, was not able to make a comment like that so casually but this, this girl in front of him is nothing like the small Hinata. This Hinata is confident and know her strength, granted she still is a soft spoken and kind hearted but she had found her strength in that. She is soo much like her okaa-san that sometimes Hiashi curse himself for not recognising her inner strength when she was small, if he had then he would have been there to see her grow up and even help her in that.

“People change Hinata and you should have known that better than anyone” Hiashi said pointedly to his girl.

Hinata nodded with a smile “I do otou-san, but I think that someone else was also responsible for your sudden change of heart” she continued in a teasing tone.  
The smile was still on her face but now there was a glint of amusement in her eyes that Hiashi didn’t miss. Hiashi turned towards Neji and saw him smirking too; his nephew was also finding this situation funny. God what this world was coming too.

“Speaking of which, at first I didn’t thought it was a good idea for him to work on this project” Neji’s voice jerked Hiashi away from his musings “He is also working on the orphanage campaign right now and if he starts to work on this project he will be on a very tight schedule.”

Hiashi was soo thankful to Neji right now for changing the topic and saving him from Hinata’s interrogation that if Neji asked he could have done almost anything for him now. He shifted in his chair and replied “actually the campaign will take nearly one month to complete, I received the final report and including the time for interview and settling everything it will also take around the same time to finally start this project, so he will be free for it.”

“I see, I didn’t know about this development. If that is the case then everything will be fine” Neji said in a thoughtful tone “but have you talked with him about this?” Neji asked as an afterthought.

“No I haven’t yet; he is coming back on Friday. I was hoping to talk with him personally about this” Hiashi said in a low voice.

“You just wanted to buy sometime more time for yourself otou-san” Hinata who was silently listening suddenly replied in an amused tone and she got her father’s attention on this “I never thought you will be afraid of someone like this.”

Hiashi heard rather than saw Neji chuckled from the side and he narrowed his eyes at this “I am not afraid of that punk in any manner” Hiashi replied in a stubborn tone.

Hinata smiled a teasing smile “Sorry my bad, of course you are not afraid of anyone otou-san but we all know how much he had influenced you in his own way” she continued with a fond smile.

Hiashi’s eyes soften as he replied “he surely has, he has this way with everyone like no one other and he easily attract people towards him and he has this charm. Naruto-kun sure is something” this covered the room in a comfortable silence.

“Not only his presence but his name is also enough to ease any situation I guess” Hinata’s this comment earned her two more nods from the other occupant of the room.

............................................................................................................................

 

Hinata had first meet Naruto when she was in primary school and known him since then. She was sitting on a swing at school playground that day; suddenly some boys surround her and started to bully her. She was crying for help but there was no one around there, then she saw a orange blur pass through and next she knew the bully’s were running away.

“Are you alright miss?” she heard a small voice asking her. She slowly rise her head and the first thing she saw was two stunning blue eyes peering over her with concern. She then watched her saviour carefully he had bright yellow hair just like the sunshine and those blue eyes- which reminded her soo much of the sky above- on his round chubby face.  
She watched him for a moment and saw him looking at her with question. She noticed the boy had offered his hand to help her and remember his earlier question. She took the hand “yes I am alright” she answered as she stood up.

The boy smiled brightly at this showing almost all his teeth, he dropped her hand and cross them behind his head “that’s good to hear” he replied with the same smile “you should be more careful around here, the school is over and you should go home now.”

Hinata nodded “Thank you” she replied in a very small tone.

“Nah, don’t mention it. It’s alright. I am going to go now, bye. See you later” he turned around and ran away as fast as he came, after he had disappeared Hinata realised she didn’t even knew his name. She gave a small smile and saw her caretaker walking towards her.

She next saw him in her school, in the same class as her. They had gone to the same primary, middle and high school. He was a trouble maker and delinquent, one can always find him in the middle of a trouble, teachers didn’t like him that much and at a point they were so frustrated that they asked for their head master to expelled him. That also didn’t ended as expected instead his prank had gotten worse, but everything changed around middle school. Naruto changed; he started to attend classes regularly and had excelled in his studies too. Though he still tricked peoples every now and then but teachers started to accept him and eventually he had graduated as one of the top student from their class.  
Hinata didn’t knew the details about what happen but she was happy for him. She often wonder, how an orphan like him was able to attend their high class school but she was happy that he came to their school and she never dwelled on that matter.

He had helped her grow up and became the person she was now and she will be always be grateful to him for that. Over the years they had set up a strong friendship and she cherishes it. She watched Neji through the corner of her eye and smiled, not only her but he had touched and changed his life also. She can still remember the day like it was yesterday.

She was in middle school and walking towards the library with some books in her hand, the books fell from her grasp as she bumped into someone. She proceeds to retrieve them when a very familiar voice taunts her from above.

“Only a failure like you can bump into someone on an empty hall way” her eyes water at the harshness of that tone “you are a disgrace to our family name.”

She rise her head to see Neji standing there with a superior look on his face. Neji was a senior and her cousin but for some reason- she doesn’t know about- he hated her with passion. She stood up clutching the books in her hand “I am sorry Neji-nii; I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“Don’t call me that, I am not your brother even I am ashamed to even acknowledge you as a Hyuga” Neji replied with an annoyed tone.

As soon as he had finished this sentence someone punched Neji soo hard on his face that he fell on the ground. After his surprised run out Neji turned his cold gaze towards the person who dared to touch him. He was meet with a pair of furious blue eyes; Naruto was standing in front of Hinata like a shield.

“Apologise to her” he said in a furious tone hands fisting tightly at his side.

Neji stood up slowly “I don’t have any reason to apologise to a weakling like her, you on the other hand not even worth my time.”

“I said apologise to her and don’t make me repeat myself or next punch will break your nose” Naruto replied with same firmness in his tone.

“Naruto-kun” Hinata said in a timid voice to avoid situation “there is no need for that, I am ok.”

“No Hinata-chan he have to apologise, I hate people like him who caused pain to others just because they are too narrow minded to see the world except themselves” he turned towards Neji who was watching then with calculating eyes “come on bastard say sorry, we don’t have all day to wait for your lazy ass.”

Neji snorted at this “I told you I don’t have any reason....”

Neji’s words were cut out by a solid punched on his nose and he stumbled backwards holding his nose. Neji moved his hands and saw blood running down from his nose, this resulted the epic fight of the school.

Neji had considerably warmed up to her after that and they and formed a strong sibling relation over the years.

.......................................................................................................................

 

Hinata giggled at the memory, which got her the attention of the other two.

“I still remember the day when Naruto prank you into going on a date with Tenten” Hinata answered to Neji’s questioning gaze.

“He may be a grownup now but he still is a pain” Neji replied with fake irritation in his voice.

Hinata saw a tinge of pink on his brother’s cheek and smiled at the thought. “May be it is a good thing that he still has that spirit with him and he hadn’t lost it in the harshness of the world” she replied in a fond tone “and see that spirit had changed my otou-san for good also.”

.................................................................................................................................

 

Hiashi grunted his approval at this. He had first saw Naruto at the company cafeteria and was irritated with him. He was loud, obnoxious and carefree; the traits according to Hiashi didn’t had any place in the corporate world. Later he came to know that he was in Neji’s team, when he was reprimanding his team for a mistake they had made in a program and thought what was Neji or their company recruiter was thinking hiring someone like him in the company.

He was fully intended to discard such nuisance from his company and gone to the board of directors meeting, he can deal with this problem later. They were almost at the end of the meeting when the door slam opened and a blue eyed blond boy came rushing in. The boy stood tall in front of everyone and challenged him that their group is better and more talented than his own, the most experienced group in the company. He demanded a competition between the two teams to prove his point; not one to back down and fully intended to humiliate this annoyance he accepted the challenge.

The competition was held next day in front of the board of directors and as well as the whole office and true to his words Naruto’s team had won. Hiashi was devastated and had quickly retired to his office, when there was a timid knock on the door and Naruto entered the office. Hiashi glared at him with all his might but he was unfazed and still standing tall; when the words came out from his mouth next he was stunned.

“My intention was not to humiliate you in front of everyone sir but was to let you realise that what you are blind to see” he said in a soft tone “to grow a company it is very   
important to have experience of the older generation but it is also equally important that you accept the ideas of the new generation also. You cannot evolve if you don’t accept the changes happening around and embrace them. That is all I have to say to you and I am sorry if I had caused any dishonour to you” he bowed respectfully to him and quietly exited the office.

Hiashi had sat there for hours thinking about the words Naruto had said and realised he was absolutely right. He started to see him in a new light from then on and found he is not the loud, obnoxious and useless guy he had once thought him to be but instead he is easy going, full of energy and a very talented person.  
He came more close to Naruto when he had assisted him in an important campaign at Paris with him and recognised his talent more, after that he personally requested for him to work on some other projects under him. He was soo happy with his work that he wanted only Naruto to work with him and sometimes the situation had become soo worse that there was a tug of war between him and Neji for Naruto, but Naruto had handled everything soo perfectly till now that there is no one else he could accept as a designer rather than him for this project.

.........................................................................................................................

 

Hiashi came out of his stupor as Neji started to speak “I have included him in the file as you have asked Oji-san, but I think they will like to take an interview of him before finalising anything. Even if he had worked in many projects and had talent but he is still a fresher in their opinion and we both know that.”  
“I know Neji and I am not worried about it. Fugaku can also recognise a talents very well and don’t forget I was the one to suggest it and Fugaku knows that if I am referring someone personally then there must be something in him” Hiashi replied in a proud tone “I also have full faith in Naruto, he will do his best to prove himself, he has that determination inside him.”

Neji nodded and watched the time, it was late and they should leave “Oji-san, it’s getting late, we should call it a day.”

Hiashi checked his watch and nodded “Yes let’s go” he then turns towards Hinata “Have you brought your car?”

“No, I haven’t brought mine but I think nii-san will not have any problem to take me home” she turned towards Neji with pleading eyes.

He can never deny a request from those eyes “Sure, It’s not a problem” he replied with a smile.

“Very well then, let’s get out from here” Hiashi said after shutting down his computer and stood up.

They collected their things and exited the office, Hiashi closing and locking the door behind him.

.........................................................................................................................................

 

Fugaku was driving back to home. He is early today; very early, Sasuke and Itachi are still at office but he couldn’t stay there any longer. His brain was a mess, he knew Mikoto will know something was wrong as soon as she sees him and he have to tell her but he didn’t knew what to tell her and how she will react.

The file was lying neatly at the passenger seat, after his initial shock Kakashi was the one to retrieve the file from the floor and tuck it back neatly, he then had handed him the file and quietly left the room. Fugaku had left the office quickly after that calling it a day, he had noticed Kakashi’s office was also empty indicating he had also left for the day and he can understand, this was a emotional blow for both of them and Kakashi needed his time. He can’t even phantom to think about Rin and Obito’s reaction when they will come to know but first thing first, he had Mikoto in his hand and he still didn’t know how to break the news to her.

Fugaku eyed the file beside him again, he knew if he read it he will at least get some of the answers he wanted to but it was soo much painful to watch the picture there that he cannot bring himself to do that. Heaving a sigh he turned towards the front again and found himself at the familiar neighbour, in his mussing he didn’t even noticed he had almost reached home; his mind is seriously in more mess than he was ready to accept. Fugaku entered the compound and parked his car, after retrieving the file he walked towards the front door, still not sure what to say to Mikoto, it’s been years.

He unlocked the door with his spare key rather than ringing the bell to avoid the confrontation -he knew soon to be there- for just few more moments. He closed the door silently behind him and proceeds to take off his shoes; he can hear the faint sound of cutleries from here which hint him that his wife is in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

Fugaku quietly crept towards his room fully intent to not make any noise that could aware Mikoto of his return. He was almost to the stairs when he heard that voice.

“Honey, are you ok? Is everything all right?” Mikoto asked in a concerned voice.

Fugaku fought his urge to sigh out loud and turned around with a fake smile to face his wife “Yes, everything is alright dear. No need to worry.”

Mikoto narrowed her eyes at this “you are home early today” she watched the time “very early. Are you sure you are alright?”

“Yes dear I am, just had a stressful day and need a little rest. I will be going in my room to freshen up, call me down for dinner” he replied in a fake voice.

Mikoto eyed him carefully and the file in his hand he was clutching like a life line, she frowned at that and nodded her head; she didn’t comment any further for which Fugaku was very grateful at the moment. Fugaku went up the stairs and swiftly entered to his room locking the door in process.

Mikoto saw her husband to retire in his room with concern. She can tell something was wrong just by looking at him; it is not just simple stress there is more to it. She had seen her husband stressed out before, she can tell the difference; this is not that, it’s something more bigger than that, her husband look devastated and she is fully intend to find out everything but for now he needed his time alone. She knew he will come around when he is ready, right now is not the time and if he doesn’t and this continues she had her own ways to find out. Mikoto got back to kitchen to finish with her dinner, her boys will be home soon and Itachi is leaving tomorrow, she had made all his favourites.

.................................................................................................................................

 

Fugaku entered his room and kept the file on his desk carefully, he then proceed to change and take a bath. Fugaku emerged from his bath after long time and his eyes immediately fell on the file again. He eyed the file and thought of any sign Hiashi had given him earlier about this but he knew it is of no use. Hiashi wouldn’t have known anything about what happened all those years ago, Uchiha’s were not even in any friendly terms with the Hyuga’s at that time would be an understatement, both clans used to hate each other then.

Fugaku ran a hand through his hair and flopped on the chair, he was just going to open the file when he heard the door bell rang signalling his sons had returned.

“Guess I will have to wait some more to look at you” Fugaku stood up to unlock the door-Mikoto will soon be coming to call him- and laid down on the bed, covering his eyes with his hand and faking his sleep. He closed his eyes and thought back to the time; old memories were rushing back very fast, old and happy memories, where they were happy before the storm came and took everything away from him , the peoples he hold dear to him the people he promised to protect all gone in an instant.

Fugaku jerked up from his state by a soft voice and light shaking on his shoulder. It took him some time to come back to reality as he focused on his wife’s concerned face 

“Honey, dinner is ready” Mikoto said in a soft tone.

Fugaku nodded and sat up on his bed and watched Mikoto turn around to exit the room. Fugaku suddenly grasp on her hand halting her advance, Mikoto turned her questioning gaze at him at that. Fugaku stood up in front of her- still holding her hand in his firm and gentle hold- he cupped her face in his other hand and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her lips “I love you” he said.

Mikoto stared wide eyed at her husband, it is rare for him to show such emotion and now she was sure that whatever had happened it must be very big to shaken him like this. “I love you too” she stood on her tip toes to give him a firm and gentle kiss to say assure him that she will always be by his side “the dinner is ready come, everyone is waiting” she said with a smile.

Fugaku reached the dining room to see Itachi and Sasuke discussing some things he didn’t even bother to listen, his head is already preoccupied. He quietly sat on his chair and started with dinner as Mikoto served him his food. There was an uncomfortable silence there and even Itachi and Sasuke sensed there was something wrong with their father- they both were watching him from the corner of their eyes- but no one dares to break the silence. It was Mikoto who finally spoke.

“Itachi is your packing complete?” she asked in a calculated tone.

Itachi swallowed his food and replied “Yes, okaa-san I will be leaving early in the morning.”

“That’s good to hear dear. Have a safe journey and best of luck for your tour” she wished with a smile.

Itachi can sense there was something wrong, he watched his okaa-san and his father -who was still silently eating his food- from corner of his eyes and again his okaa-san. He knew this is not something work related, there was no hitch there in the company; so it must be something else but he cannot decide what that is. He shifted his eyes to Sasuke and saw him looking at him with a questioning gaze. Itachi shrug his shoulder and got back to his food, if his father had not informed him of any problem then it must be something he doesn’t want to share and he is not going to dwell on that.

Mikoto watched Itachi studying his father and she knew that his brain is spinning to know the problem so she changed the topic “Who is going to drop you? We would love to go to see you off, you know.”

“No okaa-san I do not want to bother you, I will be fine, Obito is going to drop me” Itachi said in a polite tone.

“It is not a bother Itachi and you know it.”

“I know okaa-san but still I will be leaving at two in the morning and otou-san also had office tomorrow.”

Mikoto nodded and smiled at him, Fugaku was still in his stupor; stilling a sigh she turned towards Sasuke “How was your second day at office Sasuke?”

Sasuke’s eyes turned towards her from his plate “It was good okaa-san, I got my own office today” Sasuke said with a small smile.  
Mikoto also smiled at this “do you like it?”

“Yes okaa-san” there was a gleam in Sasuke’s eyes as he answered that Mikoto didn’t miss; it’s a long time she had last seen that gleam of happiness in his eyes. She can tell that Sasuke was really enjoying his time in office.

“What else did you do today?” Mikoto said in an enthusiastic tone to urge Sasuke further.

“I did some study on the project and met Neji at lunch, we discussed things and....” Sasuke suddenly stopped in his explanation earning everyone else’s attention except for Fugaku he was still eating silently.

“What happened Sasuke? Was something wrong?” Mikoto asked, Itachi was also eyeing his brother carefully now, it was not like his brother to hesitate to say anything.

“Mmm, I am not sure actually” Sasuke mused to himself “It was Kakashi; he was acting wired, even for him” he finished with a frown.

“What do you mean Sasuke?” Mikoto urge him to continue.

“I came back to office and Kakashi was there in my office. He was looking over the file Neji gave me about the people they are recommending for the project and suddenly he ran off with the file, without saying anything. I tried to fine him later but I haven’t seen him ever since.”

No one noticed Fugaku had stopped eating during Sasuke’s explanation.

“That is really odd” Itachi said in a thoughtful voice “I also called Kakashi to talk with him because he was the one to take me to airport at first but he didn’t answer. I shrug it off as one of his phase but now that you mentioned it, I think there is more to the story.”

Their discussion was cut short by the sudden noise of chair scraping to the floor. They all turned around to see Fugaku standing up and leaving the table.

Mikoto called for him “Honey?”

“I am sorry but I am not hungry anymore, please excuse me” Fugaku left for his room after that.

Mikoto eyed his back and then his plate, he had barely touched anything. She turned towards his boys and saw them looking at her questioningly. It was Itachi who broke the silence.

“Do you think there is connection between otou-san and Kakashi’s behaviour?” Itachi asked as he also noticed his father's behavior.

“I don’t know Itachi” Mikoto said with a sigh “whatever that is I am sure your father will solve it. You don’t need to worry about that, right now you only need to focus on your tour” she said with a reassuring smile, but in reality she herself was not felling comfortable about all of this.

Itachi nodded and the rest of the dinner was eaten in silence. Finishing the dinner Itachi and Sasuke retired to their own room for the night after wishing their mother good night. Mikoto did the dishes and put the leftovers in the fridge, she also went to her room after cleaning everything up.

....................................................................................................................................

 

Fugaku was sitting on bed with the file from earlier at his side, blanket covering his legs “I was waiting for you” he said as she entered the room. Mikoto locked the door behind her and walked towards the bed, once she was there she sat beside Fugaku.

She keeps her hand on his outstretched one and squeezed it gently “are you now going to tell me what’s wrong?”

Fugaku hold her hand in his firmly and turned towards her with a small smile on his face “there is nothing wrong Mikoto, absolutely nothing.”

Mikoto watched her husband with that smile, it is soo many years that she had seen her husband to smile like that and now she was more confused than before. She knew this means nothing bad has happened but what confused her was that smile on him, as much as she knew there was only one person who could bring that smile on her husband but he was long dead, unless...

Mikoto’s train of thought stopped at Fugaku’s next word, “we found him Mikoto” he said in a voice that Mikoto hadn’t heard in a long time “after all this time Mikoto we finally found him.”

The whole world stopped around her, she was looking wide eyes at Fugaku.

‘Is this a dream? Did I hear him right? After all these years is it even possible?’ Mikoto felt her vision go hazy and her eyes watering but she didn’t dare to move a muscle afraid of shattering everything if it is really a dream.

Fugaku slowly lifted his hand to cup her face and softly called her name. Mikoto didn’t say anything instead she hugged him tightly around the neck and broke down in tears at his chest; her tears soaking the fabric of his yukata. He hugged her tightly and let her cry, she needed it. It has been too long she had bottled up all these emotions inside her, it’s time she needs to let go. Fugaku felt his eyes become hazy too and he close them tightly to fight the tears that were threatening to fall but to no effect.  
This was exactly like that day but this time the tears are of happiness not of loosing someone close to their heart.

As he held Mikoto close his mind again drifted to the past, the past where everything was happy, where he was happy and the reason was the only person who is after all these years still close to his heart. He is not with him anymore but over twenty years he was gone Fugaku had not been able to forget him for a single day; he is still close to him like the first day they had met.

...................................................................................................................

 

Minato Namikaze, was his only precious and best fried. They had grown up together, completed their college together and were at each other’s side on every path of their life.  
Uchiha clan was always closed off from the world, thought themselves superior to everyone and as an Uchiha he was not any better than that. His teachings had made him a machine even as a child and he even wasn’t aware of that. He can still remember his first day of school like it was just yesterday, as an Uchiha he was enrolled in the best academy the country had to offer and he was taught to be superior to everyone. He was closed off and a brooding kid who was brooding on his first day at school, he was unaware to the world and thought that no one will dare to touch an Uchiha but he was so wrong. His eyes open when on his first day some seniors started to reprimand him just because of this, he was so shocked he couldn’t even stand for himself, the teachings as an Uchiha for all these years were false to the rest of the world and for him it seemed like the whole world were dark around him. He was saved from the darkness by a sudden appearance of a sun in his life.

Minato had stood up for him at that day, saying to the whole class that just because he is an Uchiha doesn’t mean that he is a bad person and they should give him a chance. 

Minato always had a way with his words, he was the one to first offered the hand of friendship to him on that day and he accepted it for which he was glad till today. Minato had taught him that the world doesn’t revolve around any single person or clan and there is more to the world than he can even imagine and to know all that he will have to have an open mind and an open heart.

He was total opposite of him, he was everything he wasn’t and on their first day he had made a place for himself in his life and in his heart. They had become best friends and always at each other’s side looking and caring for each other. He was changing and the world was also changing for him, his mind was now not only limited around the clan and naturally the clan started to frown over their friendship. His parents had tried soo many times to break their friendship but he was adamant not to let Minato go, the only light in his dark world and eventually they gave up.

He was with him even when he had first went to meet Mikoto, their marriage was arranged by their parents but Mikoto wanted to meet the person she was marrying before she could agree with it. She was as demanding then as now, which is one of the things he love about here, the thought brought a small smile to his face as he stared down at him wife still wrapped in his arms. His parents had forced him to meet her much to his dismay because he wasn’t ready to get married, he was just twenty three then but Minato had convinced him that if his parents want then he should at least give her a chance.

He had taken Minato with him for the meeting where they had discovered Mikoto was also not alone. She was also with her best friend, Mikoto was gorgeous and silent but there was an inner strength to her that Fugaku hadn’t missed, they had hit it off instantly. He had loved Mikoto from the moment he had laid eyes on her but after all these years he didn’t knew what in the earth had forced Mikoto to accept him, personally he thinks she is just too good for her till now but he is lucky to have her.

That was the first time they had met Kushina Uzumaki, a beautiful girl with vibrant red hair and a personality to match her that, completely opposite to her counterpart Mikoto. A smile again came to his face to remember an incident that day which had taught Fugaku not to stand opposite to Kushina ever in his life. The day was coming to an end, Kushina was her usual cherry self throughout the day and Fugaku can tell something was going in Minato’s head but he couldn’t understand what.

They had decided to drop the two girls back and go home, they exited the cafe and started to walked down the street; the cafe was close to their house so they didn’t bother to take their car. As they were walking they crossed a group of boys on their way after some time they noticed they were following them, he exchanged a sideway glance with Minato and decided they will deal with them later after they had dropped the girls safely at home but the boys were getting more and more irritating and then one of them threw a particularly snide remark on Mikoto. Fugaku was angry now, he is going to teach that man a lesson, it doesn’t matter what Mikoto will think now and it is for her honour. Before he could even take a step further the boys were lying on the ground in a heap of bloody pulp and Kushina was standing over them; her red hair flaring in every direction creating a dangerous halo around her and Mikoto was smiling and trying to subdue her.

Fugaku gulped, he had never seen a woman this violent and dangerous in his whole life and the more frightening thing was he couldn’t even imagine how a sweet and simple girl can become like this in an instance. He turned to his friend to see his reaction and saw him watching the scene unfold with awe but there was also an emotion in his friend’s eyes that he had never seen before. He noted to confront Minato about it later, they walked the rest of the way home but Fugaku kept his distance from Kushina, and Minato had a dreamy look on his face.

Fugaku had got married not long after and after some time they had discovered that Minato and Kushina were dating, Mikoto was pregnant with Itachi by then. Minato and Kushina got married after couple of years, they were happy. His life was complete and he never wanted anything else in his life, all the peoples he held dear to him were happy. Life is certainly not always kind to people and he found it out in the hard way. 

Minato had always wanted to be voice of people that was a thing he was always good at; he understood people and had done everything in his power to help them. He was involved with the government and was in a much respected position, just like he had always wanted. He was even the prime choice for the President Ship candidate for that year and he had to join the campaign for the elections. Over the years due to his popularity he also had made quite a few enemies for himself and Fugaku was always worried about that but Minato never took them seriously so he never had pressed the matter. Back then if he had the slightest idea what was happening behind the scenes he would have taken care of things personally but by the time he realised it was too late.

One day Minato had came to him at early in the morning with Kushina and a little young boy on his toes. Kakashi was only twelve at that time; he was son of one of Minato’s friend. Minato had taken Kakashi in few years back when his father died had in an accident and was staying with them from then on. Fugaku was surprised to see Minato with his family soo early in the morning that day, he had welcomed them and Minato had requested to talk with him personally.

He had told him that he had to go out of the city for couple of weeks for his campaign and he wanted him to take care of Kushina and Kakashi for him. Minato had told him that Kushina was pregnant on her second trimester and Kakashi is too young to know what to be done is there was any emergency so he taught that it would be best to keep then with him for the time being. He was very happy for his friend and had agreed instantly, Mikoto was also pregnant with their second child by then; she was at her third trimester which could mean their babies will be around the same age. But something was troubling Fugaku at the back of his mind and he had the hunch that Minato was hiding something from him when Minato took a promise from him that if anything happened to him he will take care of his son.

Fugaku had pressed Minato for answers but he had insisted that everything was fine and he didn’t have to worry, he will be fine. Minato had then quickly left them after saying good bye to everyone. If he would have the slightest idea at that time that will be the last time he was seeing his friend then he would had stopped him by any means possible.  
He still remembered the day when everything had slipped through his hand and had gone downhill. Life was never the same again for them again- he and Mikoto- they were never the same again.

 

***Flashback***

Mikoto had just given birth to their second son a week ago, the whole family was happy. Kushina was up in the cloud nine and couldn’t wait for her own baby to be born. She was always at Mikoto’s side with little Itachi on her toes. Fugaku had always thought Itachi was more attach to Minato and Kushina even that his own family but he could understand that; their family could be different but the other clan members were not soo much easy going not even to a child. Everyone was happy around there and Fugaku couldn’t wait for his friend to come home. It has been three months since he is gone and he will be coming home soon for the birth of his first child, they are in a regular contact and his campaign was doing great. They heard every news of his success everyday and Fugaku was proud of his friend, there was no doubt in his mind that his friend will be successful and will achieve what he had always dreamt of.

But he didn’t know that everything will be changed in a moment and his world will be crushing down on him like this and minato will be gone from their life before he could even blink.  
The rain was pouring continuously from morning that day, everything was gleam and everyone was feeling down because of the weather.

Kushina was never the one to care for weather, she could never stand gloominess around her, so she had planned for a family get together that day; she even had tricked Fugaku to ditch his office early stating that Mikoto was feeling sick. Fugaku’s father was coming to visit them the next day to see little Sasuke for the first time and would be staying for some days with them, so he could guess why Kushina had planned this soo urgently. His father was never a happy person much like rest of the Uchiha’s, so it was no wonder that his father had never liked Kushina , but had refrained himself from commenting on that and for that he was grateful of him.

They were sitting in their living room on the large round sofa having snacks and small chat. Sasuke was asleep in his okaa-san’s lap and Itachi and Kakashi was leaning on both sides of Kushina, both asleep, though there was eight years age gap between them but the two boys always fight over Kushina’s attention which would usually ended up like this. They were having chat in soft voice as not to wake up the children.

“It will not be long before he came home” Fugaku said in a wish full voice.

“Yes, and then we will have another member in our family not long after” Mikoto said in a soft fond voice looking a Kushina.

Kushina blushed at this and smiled sheepishly “yes, he is coming back next week, I can’t wait to see him” she said rubbing the back of her head a small blush still colouring her cheeks.

“Minato had one last campaign left to do and then after the elections next month everything will be quiet again” she continued “though I was angry with him at first for leaving me but now I cannot wait for him to come back home” she said in a soft tone rubbing her swelling belly with a fond smile and look on her face.

Mikoto smiled at this gesture and looked down at the small bundle in her hands. Little Sasuke is so pretty, Kushina had mistaken him for a girl when she first saw him.  
Fugaku eyed the seen around him wishing Minato to be here to share this precious moment with him, which reminds him “didn’t Minato had a drive today?” Fugaku asked in a soft voice as not to disturb the moment.

Kushina’s face lit up with a smile at this “yes, I had almost forgotten. Would you please switch on the TV Fugaku-san?” this is the only way she can watch her husband now and she is excited.

Fugaku nodded and stood up to switch on the TV, Kushina proceed to retrieve her forgotten cup of hot chocolate. Fugaku switched on the TV and was searching for the number of news channel when a loud crash caught his attention. He quickly looked up to see what happen and saw the had slipped from Kushina’s hand lying on the floor broken and Kushina was stating wide eyed towards the TV, her whole body was still.

Fugaku’s pulse quicken, Kushina is never the person to react like this at any situation, he slowly turned towards the TV and saw it is already set in a news channel and there was a chaos going on the screen. His pulse are frantic now he couldn’t register a single sentence properly, his mind is taking in the report of a bomb blast but couldn’t register the situation; only few broken words like ‘bomb blast’, ‘dead’, ‘young face’, ‘election campaign’ and at last the name of his dear friend ‘Minato Namikaze’ was enough for him to access the situation.

Minato’s campaign was attacked by a suicide bomber and he was at stage that time. There were several casualties but it is clear that they were targeting Minato; many people are saying that it is the work of the opposition when they were sure they cannot compete against Minato’s reputation.

Fugaku closed the TV with shaking hands, he could not think, he could not say anything. The remote fell from his hand; he knew he should have stopped Minato that day, his heart was saying him to do that but he didn’t listen to it and now his best friend is gone, there is nothing left ; they weren’t even able to retrieve a single part of him and he couldn’t do anything now. The remote fell from his hand and he wasn’t able to stop that also, he is so useless.

Fugaku sat there is silence lowering his head, he couldn’t look up and he couldn’t see Kushina’s face now. He didn’t know what to do or say in this type of situation; Minato, his best friend, his sunshine was gone and he was feeling himself wrapped up in darkness again. He didn’t even know how much time had passed he was sitting like this, everything was so silent. He knew someone had to break it but how could he uphold to Kushina when he is finding himself at a loss; may be Mikoto could help him.

Fugaku raise his head slowly to look at his wife and his heart broke even further at what he saw. Mikoto was holding Sasuke tightly in her arms, tears streaming down her face and a broken look on her face. Is all the years they are together Fugaku had never seen Mikoto like this, then again she hadn’t faced a situation like this before. They locked their eyes and an understanding passed through them. They slowly looked towards Kushina and saw her sitting still in the same position she was when Fugaku had last seen her but what frightened him the most was her face and even her eyes was completely blank of emotion. Kushina is epitome of emotion; there is always some emotion on her face be that when she is happy, sad and even when she is angry or pissed off on someone, she always had some short of emotion on her and for someone to be like now it is not good, not good at all.

He turned towards Mikoto once again and saw her stretching out a hand to shake her; he waited with anticipation to her response.

“Kushina?” Mikoto nudge her gently with one hand gently another holding Sasuke tightly.

Kushina slowly turned towards her with the same blank face and Mikoto’s breath caught in her throat and her eyes watered once again. Kushina nodded

“I’ll tuck Itachi in bed” she said with that same face, she then turned to Fugaku “Fugaku-san can you please take Kakashi? He is too heavy for me to take him all the way” Kushina stood up, lifted Itachi in her arms and exited the room towards his room.

Fugaku and Mikoto were both stunned; they didn’t know what to say. Mikoto had known Kushina almost all her life but had never seen her like this before; her eyes watered at the thought once again, she didn’t know what to do.

“Fugaku, what should we do now?” she turned to her husband for help, which was unlikely she will get; after all they not only had lost a person close to them but also a family.  
Fugaku shifted his eyes from the door - where Kushina had disappeared- to his wife with a carefully guarded expression on him “maybe she wasn’t able to fully accept the news; we should give her some time.”

Mikoto stared at him for a moment and nodded “maybe we should” she tried to convince herself but something was telling her that she is not right.

They stood up, Fugaku lifted Kakashi and they walked towards his room. Mikoto was standing at the door while Fugaku tucked Kakashi under blanket.

“I am going to stay with Kushina tonight, do you think you can take care of Sasuke?” Mikoto said once he came at the door.

“Of course” Fugaku said as he collects Sasuke from Mikoto’s arms “take care of her, she will need you tonight.”

Mikoto nodded and walked down the hall without another word. Mikoto knocked at the door as she reached Kushina’s room, she tried the knob and slowly entered the room when it opened. The room was dark and there wasn’t even a speck of light in there.

“Kushina, are you in here?” Mikoto asked slowly. She heard shuffling then a soft voice.

“Mikoto, what are you doing here?” Kushina asked softly and Mikoto stop at her step, she couldn’t even recognise this voice also. It was Kushina she knew that but it was so dead that she wasn’t sure herself.

“Can I stay with you here tonight?” Mikoto asked hesitantly this time.

There was a long silence and Mikoto was sure Kushina was going to refuse and in that case she would have to force herself; she will not leave her in this state, it doesn’t matter if she wanted it or not. Mikoto was going to continue when Kushina finally spoke “you can if you want to, I don’t mind. You can take the left side.”

Mikoto smiled softly in dark and walked towards the bed, she lay down on it and watched Kushina; her eyes had adjusted to the dark by then. Kushina was turning her back towards her, her breathing was even but Mikoto knew she was not asleep how much she pretend to be. The night was spent like that and Mikoto knew no one will be able to close their eyes that night.”

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Soo how you like this chapter? There is mention of Naruto as I promised.  
> I know there is a lot of flashback in this chapter and some angst and let me tell you it will continue in the next also; but please don’t be sad things will get better eventually.  
> I hope I had done ok with the angst part. Frankly speaking I am not good with it and I never had experienced death of someone close to me. I am lucky with that but I am not naive and know that death will eventually come and take someone close to me but until that day I will consider myself lucky.  
> I wanted to wrap up the flashback part in this chapter but there is soo much to happen and the chapter was getting really long. Soo I decided to cut it here and continue it in the next chapter, which will be posted soon.  
> Ok, so lots of information there and I will stop bothering you for now.   
> Please read&review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I’m just a humble writer who’s trying to go wild with her imagination borrowing his characters.  
> Author’s Note: I hope you all like the last chapter. I wanted to make sure of something; Hinata is not in love with Naruto in this fic, they are just really good friends and she appreciates him. Don’t get me wrong, I like Hinata and am happy that Kishimoto-san ended her up with Naruto but this is a narusasu fic and there will not be any love triangle in this; yeah maybe some jealousy sometime. So, if anyone was expecting that I am sorry. I had cut short the flashback part in my last chapter and as promised will continue it in this one. Please enjoy.

Chapter- 6  
***Continue from last chapter***

The next day Fugaku woke up by sound of raining outside, he noticed that the curtains were open-he must have forgotten to close them last night- and Sasuke wasn’t by his side which meant Mikoto had taken him at some point. His eyes drawn towards the clock it’s ten in morning, he had never slept this late before; his father will be here soon. Fugaku came down to the living room after freshening up and saw both Mikoto and Kushina sitting there. Mikoto was feeding Sasuke and Kushina was busy with Itachi and Kakashi- helping them with their home work- her face is same as last night. Fugaku went to say something when the door bell rang which caught everyone’s attention. He mentioned them to sit and went to open the door himself. As he opened the door he saw his father standing there.

“Otou-san, good morning; please come in” Fugaku bowed respectfully to his father.

His father entered the house giving a grunt and walked towards the living room, Fugaku soon followed his father after closing the door behind him. As they entered the room everyone stood up to give their respect. Fugaku saw his eyes narrowed slightly at Kushina but didn’t say anything and walked towards Mikoto to collect Sasuke from her hand.  
Kushina exited the room to give them some privacy; Kakashi and Itachi quickly followed her. She stayed in her room for the rest of the day only coming down for lunch. It was not until the evening he got a call from his father to want to talk with him.

Fugaku entered his study to see his father was waiting for him; he entered and closed the door behind him as his father mentioned.

“Otou-san you wanted to talk about something? Mikoto will soon be here with your evening tea” Fugaku said impatiently, he didn’t had the patience to deal with his father’s tactics today. He had lost too much and didn’t want any stubborn Uchiha give him any lecture.

“How is Itachi’s training going? I hope you are teaching him well, he is going to be our future” his father said in a gruff voice.

Fugaku smother a sigh at this, leave it to his father to turn his day from bad to worse; he never had failed in this “Itachi is doing all right otou-san and he is showing promises already” Fugaku replied in an irritated tone.

“That’s good to hear; he should excel in his studies and taught proper Uchiha mannerisms after all he is a ....”

Fugaku cut his father at this “otou-san if you don’t have anything important to discuss I would like to not have this conversation now” Mikoto entered the room as he finished his sentence.

“There is nothing more important than discussing about your son’s future, you should know that Fugaku and you should know better than to cutting me and disrespecting me” his father said in a loud tone.

Fugaku stood from his chair and sternly faced his father; he is not going to sit here just to listen to his father’s nonsense not today “I know what is good for my son father and you don’t need to tell me that. Let me clear you one thing today Itachi is my son and he will have a normal childhood to grow up, he will not be growing up in the darkness of the Uchiha’s like you wanted him to be and be ignorant of the world; he will grow at his own speed and you will not force him to grow up early” Fugaku said in a steady voice and a firmness in his tone.

“I knew he was never good for you” Fugaku heard his father said in a low harsh tone and he stiffen, now he know where this conversation is going. Fugaku saw Mikoto pause for a moment and kept the try in her hand gently on the table her hand fisting the try tightly and her lips in a firm line; he knew she had also got his father’s point.

“I don’t think we should continue this conversation any more” Fugaku cut his father’s advance. He knew that his father know everything; Minato’s death is not something to hide, it was breaking news all over the country yesterday. He was thankful that Minato had always kept his professional and personal life separate, so they hadn’t had to deal with the media and news channels on top of Kushina.

“No son we need to discuss this now” Fugaku was brought back to reality by his father’s harsh tone “I never liked that boy or that unruly wife of his. He is the one who changed you and now see what that ended up like; you had forgotten how to talk with your father now. It is a good thing he had finally gone away from your life.”

Fugaku’s fist clenched on his side “I think we had talked enough for one day otou-san and I suggest you not to cross the line any more if you know what is good for you” Fugaku said in a voice that barely hide his, there was a fire in his eyes when he met his father’s eyes next “I will not tolerate for you to insult my best friend in my house”

His father was taken aback by this but he smiled a smug smile after a moment “you are forgetting son that I am still the head of the Uchiha clan and I can disown you any moment I want, you will be shunned if I do that and lose your position as next clan head. You do not want to do that son if you know what is good for you son.”

“Do you think I really care about my position in the clan after all these years?” Fugaku said in a same harsh voice “Minato had taught me to look above the clan to the world and that is I am exactly doing all these years. If you think I will forget his teachings and his memories just because he is not here with me today, then you are even a bigger fool than I had thought.”

Fugaku took a deep breath and continued “I will honour Minato’s memories as long as I live and will continue to be at his family’s side just like he was with me all these years. Kushina and Kakashi will be staying here and his child will grow up within our family together with my sons and if I had to lose the position as the head of a useless clan for this, I will gladly give it up. I had promised Minato to take care of his family and I will fulfil my promise till my dying breath.”

Fugaku exited the room with Mikoto that said leaving his stunned father behind. He came to his room and flopped on the bed burying his head in his hands there was a tense for a moment when he was jerked away from his thinking by Mikoto gently putting her hand on his shoulder.

“You did the right thing” she said in a gentle voice.

Fugaku nodded and lifted his head to stare at her, he is lucky to have her as his wife “I know Mikoto and I am glad that you supported my decision” Fugaku took her hand and mentioned her to sit beside him, Mikoto sit at bed with him at that and Fugaku hugged her gently.

They sat in silence for some time and then a certain thought plugged Fugaku “where is Kushina? I haven’t seen her all day” he asked in a gentle tone.

“She was in her room when I had last seen her. All the boys were with her, they certainly had grown close to her even Sasuke just in these few days, I guess she was always like this” she said with a fond smile which quickly dissolve in to frown as she continued “but I am worried about her Fugaku, she hadn’t said anything yet and not even shred a single tear; it’s like she is lost and didn’t even know what had happened. I had never seen her like this”

Mikoto’s eyes watered again in memories from last night. Fugaku hold her more tightly when he sensed her distress, his own eyes started to glazed over again “She will be alright Mikoto, she just need some time; we only have to trust in her, remember she is a very strong woman. It is Kushina we are talking about, she take down a whole battalion of army if she wants” Fugaku said to lighten the mood.

Mikoto smiled softly at this and broke the hug as she cleared the tears away from her eyes “I think I should go check on everyone, it is almost time for dinner and the boys must be hungry.”

Fugaku let her go and stood up too “I’ll also come with you to check on them.”

They exited the room and walked down the hall way, when they reached Kushina’s room they gave a soft knock, as they opened the door they saw Kakashi and Itachi glaring at each other, there was a small childish pout on Itachi’s face and he was holding little Sasuke close to him; their books were spreading in front of them and Kushina was nowhere near to be found.

Fugaku heaved a sigh this is always the case when they leave Itachi and Kakashi together. Itachi is too over protective of his brother for his own good and Kakashi just love to bother him with everything. Mikoto was smiling softly beside him as they walked towards them; they broke their glaring contest and looked at them.

“Where is Kushina? I thought she was with you here” Mikoto asked with a gentle voice.

“She was with us and then she left and came back after a while to tell us to give you this when you will come looking for us” Kakashi said as he take out a piece of paper from his books and gave it to Mikoto “she also said that she will come back later and she have something to take care of, then she left after giving all of us a kiss.”

Kakashi finished his sentence with a thoughtful expression. Kakashi knew what is wrong; he is not that naive and he was awake when they heard the news on TV last night. In all these years he had grown very close to this family and Minato was like a father figure to him; he had taught him to live his life again and his death had stuck hard to him. He had cried last night after Fugaku had tucked him in his bed but he can’t let someone to see his weakness and now that Minato is not here he needs to be stronger and have to take care of Kushina and their child; he is his older brother after all and he had to protect him. He could tell the news had stuck hard to Kushina and anyone can tell that, even Itachi could sense her distress and he is just a kid and didn’t know anything about what’s going on.

Kakashi turned towards Fugaku as Mikoto took the paper from his hand and started to read “I know what had happened” Kakashi said firmly, he then lowered his head at Fugaku’s surprised expression and continued in a small voice “I was awake last night, I heard everything” he then rise his head with a determined expression and said “I also want to protect them, they are my only family left now and I will take care of them with everything I have got.”

Fugaku stared at Kakashi for a moment then smiled at the determined look on his face; for such a young boy Kakashi had truly grown up but the hardships of life can do that to you. Fugaku placed a gentle hand on his head and ruffled his hair with a smile; he was going to say something but was cut at the sound of Mikoto’s crying. They both turned towards Mikoto and was her crying, tears were flowing down her face and she was at a verge of hyperventilating; the paper was lying at the floor.

Kakashi’s eyes grew wide and he picked up the paper from the floor, Fugaku was at Mikoto’s side in an instance trying to calm her down and watched Kakashi’s eyes grew more and more wide as he scanned the paper. Fugaku was going to ask what happened when Kakashi flew out of the room and seconds later he heard the front door slam closed indicating he had left the house, the paper lying on the floor.

Mikoto had calmed down a bit by then and Fugaku retrieve the paper from the floor after settling a crying Mikoto on bed, Itachi was looking at them curiously and Sasuke was sleeping soundly in his lap. Fugaku scanned the paper, it is a letter addressed to him and Mikoto from Kushina; his blood run cold as he realised what that means and he started to read it before he came to any conclusion of his own.

 

............................................................................................................................................................

 

Dear,  
Mikoto and Fugaku-san,

There are many great years we had spent together and many great memories that will always be close to my heart. Minato, Kakashi; Itachi, Sasuke and you all are very close to my heart and when Minato died there was a large part of my heart that was lost. He had taken half of me with him and I cannot live after losing that part of me. I was already dead last night when I heard the news and there was nothing you guys can do about it. I was only alive because a part of Minato was still inside me and I promised myself to live and be strong for Naruto to grow up and see the world like his father had always wanted him to be. Yes, we had decided to name our son Naruto; a part of Minato and a part of me and now I only dream of him to be my light again.

I decided to stay with you for some time until I am able to be strong enough to protect Kakashi and Naruto on my own but then I overheard your conversation with your father and realised that my staying here will only bring problem for you guys. You are also starting a new family and a new life of your own and I don’t want to bring problems in that with me and my child and that’s why I am leaving.

I know you had promised Minato to look after his family and I am sorry for that but I am sure he will understand my decision and he will also support me in this. Please take care of Kakashi for me; he is also like a son to me but at this situation I am not strong enough to take care of him. I want him to have a good and respectful life and I know you can give it to him.

I am leaving and I want you to know that it was totally my decision, so please don’t blame yourself any way for this and don’t worry about me. I will be perfectly fine and if karma wanted then we will meet again someday.

As a last request please don’t try to find me; you will not find me if I didn’t want you to.

Thank you for everything you all will always be in my heart.

Always your friend,  
Kushina.

 

...............................................................................................................................................

 

Fugaku’s hand shook as he read the letter, first Minato and now Kushina, one by one all the people de held dear to him are going away from his life. Kushina was only thing left for him of his dear friend and now she is also gone along with their child, just because of his father’s narrow minded thoughts. He will never be able to forgive his father ever again.

“Fugaku, please bring her back. I want her to be here with us. There is storm going on outside and she is in her final term now. I couldn’t even imagine what she is doing in this weather, please bring her back. Please bring her to me” Mikoto said with tears streaming down her face.

Fugaku stood up and exited the room with Mikoto and Itachi with a sleeping Sasuke on his toes “I will go find her and Kakashi, he had probably ran off to find her; you stay here in the house with Itachi and Sasuke, they will need you.” Fugaku said as he retrieved his coat form stand.

Fugaku was at the door when a harsh voice from the stairs stopped him in his tracks “where do you think you are going in this weather?”

“Kushina had left the house and Kakashi had gone after her, I am going to search for them” Fugaku replied in a flat tone while putting on his coat.

“No you are not. What gone is gone, they left because they wanted to and there is no need for you to go and search for them.”

Fugaku was very angry now, how heartless a person can be, his father knew the situation very well. He was glad that he didn’t turn out to be a monster like him and now he was even feeling sick to acknowledge him as his father. Fugaku open his mouth to give a harsh reply to his father but before he can say a word there was a loud slapping sound echoing through the walls of their house.

Mikoto had slapped his father on the face and now glaring at his with all her might, there was a fire in her eyes which can burn anyone who dare to ignore her command. His father took a step back from her at this and Mikoto opened her mouth; her voice tight with barely controlled anger.

“Get out from my house before I kill you” Mikoto said death dripping down her voice and Fugaku felt a shiver run down his spine at this; he couldn’t imagine how his father was feeling. No Uchiha men- no matter how strong they are- is able to ignore that voice. It was the voice of a wounded lioness that had lost her two precious people in one day and now Fugaku knew why his sons were afraid of their mother even if she was a happy person. May be at some point they had seen their mother like this but for Fugaku it was the first time ever he had seen his wife like this and he had grown a new respect for her.

Mikoto continued oblivious of her husband’s inner turmoil “you are the reason she left and if you want to keep your body intact you will leave my house this instant and will never come back. Our family had no relation with you and my husband will become the next head for this pathetic name of a clan you are soo proud of, despite of what you want. Now get out from my sight and never dare to come back here or try to contact us or our children.”

Fugaku saw his father left without a word and with one last glace at his wife he also left towards the adjacent parking for his car. He left the parking to find storm raging on the outside world, he plan to search the railway station at first and then the bus stand. He searched for hours but he didn’t find Kushina anywhere, there was not even any sign of Kakashi also; he was losing hope when a spark of silver caught his eyes. Fugaku quickly ran towards the direction in hope and found Kakashi sitting on a bench just outside the stand; he was soaked to the bone, his hair wet and falling limply on his face and his shoulder hunched.

Kakashi lifted his head at the sound of approaching footsteps and saw Fugaku running towards him; he continue to stare at him until he reached him and searched his face for any kind of news. The expression in Fugaku’s face confirmed his suspicion that he also hadn’t had any luck than he had, it was like Kushina had vanished from the face of earth and they had no place to find here.

“There you are” Fugaku said once he reached him, panting heavily “I was looking all over for you; don’t run off like that on your own again.”

“You didn’t found her” Kakashi said in a dead tone; it was not a question but a statement “once again I was not able to protect my family.”

Fugaku stared at him with a lost expression; he didn’t know how to answer that statement. Fugaku stretched a hand for Kakashi “come on Kakashi, let’s go home. You will fall sick if you stay in this rain any longer.”

Kakashi took his hand without another word and walked towards the car. They reached home early in the morning; Mikoto was waiting for them-Itachi sleeping on her lap Sasuke on his crib- their expression told her everything. She took Kakashi’s hand and went to his room leaving Fugaku with Sasuke and Itachi.

Fugaku had tucked Sasuke and Itachi in bed and by the time he had changed Mikoto was entering their room with a grim expression on her face. They didn’t say anything and led down beside each other; words were not needed around them today.

***End of Flashback***

.........................................................................................................................................

 

Everything had changed for them just in two days. Fugaku had became the clan head after his father had died within a year and did all he can to find Kushina over the years, he had used all his power, they reported to police also but they never had came anywhere close to find her. They had lost all hope after several years and thought that Kushina was also dead along with her child. Fugaku had become distant from his family and busied himself at work as much as he could and Mikoto had taken over the house and teaching their sons. 

They had a hard time with Kakashi, everything that happened had made him believe that he was not worthy for a family but Fugaku and Mikoto had tried hard and after a time he had come around. Kakashi had graduated from high school as a top student and moved out from their house but was always in contact with them; he and Itachi had fored a bond of understanding over the years. Fugaku had offer Kakashi to join their company after he had completed his studies which he had accepted.  
Fugaku stared down at Mikoto in his arms, she had stopped crying. They had never thought that they will ever find their past again, so when Kakashi gave him the file today he didn’t knew how to react to that. The past which he hold soo dearly in his heart and had never thought will come again to his life; for it to suddenly come into their life was both overwhelming and frightening.

They still had that letter Kushina had written them; it was the last memory of their precious friend for them. He still remembers the name Minato and Kushina had chosen for their son and the fact that he looked exactly like his father didn’t help his heart any better.

Naruto Uzumaki is truly an exact replica of his father, Fugaku thought with a smile; he has the same sun kissed blond hair and brilliant blue eyes just like his father, which reminds him he hadn’t shown anything to Mikoto.

Mikoto’s attention turns to her husband when he nudges her gently. She lifted her head to stare at him when he thrust a file in her hand. She recognise the file, it was the same one she had seen with her husband earlier.

“Open it towards the last” Fugaku said with a smile on his face.

Mikoto did as she was told not sure what to find. Her breath hitched as her eyes landed on an unknown yet much known face. Anyone can tell he is the son of Minato Namikaze without a doubt. It was a resume, she read the name on it; Naruto Uzumaki, soo he had adapted his mother’s surname. Mikoto’s eyes watered as she ran her fingers on the picture.

“He looks exactly like him Fugaku” she said locking her eyes with him; her voice heavy because of all the crying.

Fugaku smiled gently at her “I know, they looks soo much alike that it broke my heart at first to look at the picture. I had always regretted for not being able to fulfil my promise to Minato to look after his family” he said heaving a sigh “I wasn’t able to hold them close all those years ago but now that I have found their part again I am not going to let him go.”  
Mikoto hold her husband’s hand tight, she knew Fugaku still blame himself for what had happened all those years ago and she support his decision fully “I am curious, how you found him?”

“I was very lucky I guess. Neji had given this file to Sasuke as a list of the candidates for the project; Kakashi saw it first and immediately came to me with it.”

“You mean all these years he was this close to us and we didn’t even know” Mikoto said with a surprised look on her face her eyes watering again “life had strange ways to return what you had lost” Fugaku nodded his approval at this.

“Let’s go to sleep, it had been a long day” Mikoto said “and I want to meet Naruto as soon as possible” Mikoto said in an intimidating tone and went to sleep on her side. Fugaku gulped and led down beside her with a smile, it seems that his Mikoto had again found her spirit after all these years.

 

..............................................................................................................................................................

 

Mikoto wake up next morning feeling alive again, she had never felt this good in years; she had found the precious gift her friend had left behind for her and she can’t wait to meet him, to hold him in her arms to feel her friend in him once again. She almost bounded to the kitchen after finishing her morning routine humming a soft tune under her breath. Today she is going to make all of Fugaku’s favourites, thought Itachi is not here to share their happiness but she is still happy; now all that is left is for Itachi to come back home and for Naruto to come to their family.

Fugaku entered the kitchen after getting ready for office to see Mikoto flowing around the kitchen and there was a glow around her he hadn’t seen on her in ages. He smiled softly and entered the kitchen to hold her from behind and planted a soft kiss on her cheek wishing her good morning in the process. Fugaku sat on his chair with news paper in his hand when Sasuke entered the kitchen wishing everyone good morning at the process. He also noticed the change in his mother’s mood and rise a questioning eyebrow towards his father but the only thing he got was a mysterious smile from his father in return.

Sasuke took the chair to his father’s left and continue to watch his mother. His mother is unusually happy today, which is odd considering the tense dinner they had yesterday and if his father had anything to with this change he didn’t even want to know about that. He shivered at the thought; guess he more sexually frustrated than he had imagined, if coming of this type of thoughts to him was any indication, he heaved a sigh.

Mikoto placed their breakfast in front of them with a smile when they heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Everyone look at the intruder to see Kakashi walking towards them his face buried in his famous icha icha book. Kakashi looked at everyone and smiled his visible eye turning upwards in process.

“Good morning, everyone. May I join you for breakfast?” he said in a cheerful tone.

“Kakashi” Mikoto said in a cheerful tone and went to give him a hug “of course you can join us, this is your house after all” she said with a bright smile and mentioned for him to sit next to her.

Kakashi greeted Fugaku with a nod which he returned with a smile an understanding passed between them. Sasuke was feeling awkward, he thought that he was missing something and whatever it was he had a hunch that it was related with his father’s behaviour last night, Sasuke was wishing for his brother to be here right now, Itachi was always god in reading people than him.

Sasuke also wanted to be a part of this conversation so he brought the only topic came to his mind “Kakashi, where you ran off yesterday with my file?” Sasuke started in his usual grumpy tone “I was supposed to discuss my meeting with otou-san but thanks to you it didn’t happened” thought seeing his father’s mood they couldn’t have been able to discuss anything but Kakashi doesn’t need to know that.

“Oh Sasuke, I didn’t notice you there” Sasuke’s eye twitch at this and Kakashi smiles as Sasuke brought the bait.

“Where is my file Kakashi?” Sasuke asked in an irritated tone this time.

“Don’t worry Sasuke, I gave it to Fugaku yesterday after all I am a responsible man” Kakashi said in a cherry tone.

“Yeah sure” he replied in a sarcastically then eyes Kakashi carefully “you are unusually happy this morning” he said after sometime.

Kakashi smiled his happy smile once again which Sasuke hated soo much just to irritate him “ah, you see, I found the lost cat of my neighbour’s cousin, they were finding it for last couple of years and they become soo happy....”

“Save it” Sasuke cut him with an irritated voice his left eye twitching dangerously “I don’t want to hear it, forget I asked.”

“But Sasuke you didn’t even heard the most interesting part yet” Kakashi said in a fake hurt voice infuriating Sasuke even more.

“I said save it Kakashi, I don’t wanna hear” Sasuke replied with a grown and busied himself with his food ‘ good I hate Kakashi when he is like this, he is soo infuriating but I wonder why he is in such a high spirit soo early in the morning; usually you would have to beat a drum around him to get him to work before ten’ Sasuke thought to himself and eyes Kakashi suspiciously ‘ maybe he had got himself a good laid last night; am I the only one around here who isn’t getting any?’ Sasuke slipped in his chair a bit more.

Frankly, after that disaster with happened with Itachi he had to limit his persuasion drastically and now he is in a stage where it had been almost six months he had last gotten laid and his last partner was not even satisfactory for him. That bitch was all talk and when it was time for the final game she was out of the field even before he had started to play his first ball. After that he had decided to be very choosy about his partners, which resulted in this celibacy of his.

Sasuke was saved from his train of thoughts which were going in a very dangerous direction by his father’s voice. He had missing most of the conversation in his mussing and before he knew his father was mentioning for him to follow him. Sasuke quickly stood up and followed his father after greeting his mother good bye, which earned him a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug from her. As they reached to the parking lot Fugaku mention they to get in his car “Get in you two, I am driving today” he said with a smile and entered the car. Kakashi took the front seat and Sasuke settled in the back. The rest of the drive was relatively silent except for one or two comments from Kakashi and his father about business world which he listened carefully.

........................................................................................................................................

 

They parked in the closest parking lot to the elevator, they were little late today due to their eventful breakfast but that place is reserved for his father and no one dare to park in that spot; one of the perks of owning a company. They entered the elevator and as Sasuke was going to press his floor number his father stopped him.

“We are going to discuss about the project” Fugaku said after the door closed “you are going to tell me what Neji and you have discussed yesterday and we will plan our further steps.”

Sasuke nodded and stood between his father and Kakashi, as they reached his father’s office floor they stepped out of the lift and walked down the way.

“Sasuke I want you to find Rin and Obito as soon as possible and meet me in my office with them” Fugaku command Sasuke “tell Maira to give them a call and wait for them, we will also need their opinion in this matter.”

“Yes otou-san” Sasuke said in a hurried voice “I will find Maira and tell her to give them a call” Sasuke left them and walked further down the hall to find Maira.

.........................................................................................................................................

 

Fugaku and Kakashi entered his office and Fugaku settled in his chair mentioning Kakashi to take the opposite one.

“If I didn’t know any better I would have said you were trying to get rid of Sasuke there” Kakashi said in a teasing voice.

“Sasuke is my son Kakashi I would never want to get rid of him” he replied as he switched on his system to check his mails “but you were right I had send him to fetch them so I can talk with you for some time alone, knowing Obito it will take some time for them to come here; sometimes I couldn’t compare who is more lazy among you two.”  
Kakashi rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner at that and smiled.

“How are you doing Kakashi?” Fugaku asked in a serious tone “and don’t dare to twist my question, you know very well what I am asking about and I want a honest answer.”

Kakashi stopped smiling at that, lowered his head “honestly speaking it was a shock for me at first, I didn’t expected that when I was looking at the file, I was soo shocked that I was unable to react at first. I had gone home after I gave you the file” Kakashi then met Fugaku’s eyes “but as everything process in my brain I was happy. I was a child back then when it all happened but truth to be told I had never forget Minato or Kushina for a single day of my life, I still now remember every single word of the letter she wrote us and I instantly recognised the name when I saw it along with the last name and his face; he looks exactly like Minato. Now we only have to confirm everything and my little brother whom I never met is finally coming home and I can’t wait to see him” Kakashi finished with a soft and loving look in his eyes.

“We also can’t wait to meet the only part left by our dear friend” Fugaku replied in a soft tone “but I think it will be good if we don’t tell Obito and Rin about this right now; we will tell them later when everything is confirmed.”

Kakashi nodded his approval and the door of the room opened indicating the arrival of the three they were waiting for. They took the seat by Kakashi’s side to settle themselves and Fugaku started the meeting in a serious tone.

“Sasuke tell us the details about your meeting” Fugaku mentioned for Sasuke to speak up.

Sasuke sat up straight “mainly we discussed about the conscription process for the project. He gave me a file with the details of the candidates they think are suitable from their company, which Kakashi had told me he gave it to you personally yesterday” at this Sasuke glared at Kakashi through the corner of his eyes which hadn’t gone miss from any of the eyes in the room and continued “I told him that team Kakashi was selected from our company for this project and he said they were hoping for that and asked me not to give them any details on them as they are all well known in their field and he had some personal work experience with Obito” Sasuke stopped at this and Fugaku nodded his agreement.

“I think we should study the details and select the candidates carefully” Fugaku said as he retrieve the file from his bag and opened it.

Sasuke then realised the thing he was forgetting “there is one more thing otou-san” Sasuke stopped Fugaku before he can open the file.

“What is it Sasuke? Did you miss something?”

“Actually yes, Neji told me there is a fresher among the candidates. He is working for their company for couple of months and had already worked under Hyuga-san on some project. He is very promising.”

Fugaku glanced quickly towards Kakashi as not to notice by anyone. Naturally they knew whom Sasuke was talking about they had read Naruto’s profile. Fugaku nodded as an understanding passed between them and he turns his attention to rest of them.

“Yes Sasuke I am aware of that and happy that you remember and decided to tell me. I will talk with Hiashi in this matter and if he is really as talented as they say we will arrange a personal interview for him. Now let us start with the selection, I am free for next two hours and if we are not done by then you will continue after me.” Fugaku stated and they started to discuss and compare the profiles.

............................................................................................................................

 

They had finished the selection within an hour, and Fugaku firmly keeping Naruto’s file away from everyone. He didn’t have any problem to show it to Sasuke but if Rin and Obito found out there will be a lot of questions which he didn’t want to answer right now. After they were finished Fugaku instruct them on their next step.

“Ok, now that it is over; Sasuke I want you to contact Neji and discuss the final details with him; as for the fresher I will talk with Hiashi personally about him and I will let you know.”

“Ok otou-san, I will arrange a meeting with Neji as soon as possible.”

“Good and as the direct in-charge of the project I want you to inform the details to everyone from now on and to me also” receiving an affirmative answer from Sasuke he continued “it will take another month or a half for us to finally start with the project and I expect everyone to give their best to this project” he received several nods for this and continued “you all are dismissed for now” as they all started to get up he said “Kakashi you stay here, I want your help with some matter.”

As they all left the room Kakashi opened his mouth “you are going to talk with Hiashi-san now?”

“Yes, I want to meet him as soon as possible. I can’t wait any longer, twenty four years were enough for me” Fugaku replied in a exasperated tone “Mikoto and I had decided not to tell him anything instantly, that might shock him and he could run away from us rather that close. We wanted him to know our family at first and then slowly tell him the truth.”  
Kakashi nodded “I can understand your point and agree with you. I also can’t wait to see him in person and it is bad enough I couldn’t be close to him as soon as I see him” he finished with a sigh.

“I should call Hiashi now then” Fugaku said as he pick up his cell phone and dialled Hiashi’s number.

The call was received after some ringing and the voice of Hiashi Hyuga come from another side.

“Good morning Fugaku, how are you doing?”

“Good morning Hiashi. I am doing fine.”

“That’s good to hear. So I take you got the file and discussed it with your staff if you are calling me at this time.”

“Yes we have. We had selected some candidates and told Sasuke to discuss it with Neji as soon as possible but that is not why I had called you now. I want to speak with you about something.”

Hiashi smirk at this from the other end “I have a hunch where this is going but please continue.”

“There was a resume with all the others in that file, it was of Naruto Uzumaki; he is a fresher if I am not mistaken. Do you think it is a good idea to let him work in this project? It struck me odd that you will recommend someone this new for this project” Fugaku said to him with mock sternness but actually he was very happy that Hiashi had recommended Naruto, it had brought his broken past back and he was grateful for that.

Hiashi chuckled from the other line making Fugaku confused “yes you are right it is unusual for me but Naruto is also unusual; he is in this company not long but he had left his mark everywhere” Hiashi paused for a moment remembering everything once again, he continued “you will know when you meet him, I must tell you Fugaku that child is a miracle worker”

“I guess I will have to meet him soon then” Fugaku said with genuine confusion in his voice “I have never seen you praise someone like this before.”

Hiashi laughed at this “you are absolutely right” he then paused and continued in a much serious tone “so what you want to do about this.”

“I want to meet this boy personally” Fugaku said without a pause too eagerly, he then realised his mistake by Kakashi giving him an odd look; he cleared his throat awkwardly and continued “I mean, I would like to take a small interview of him in our company as soon as possible, will tomorrow be all right?”

“That will be a problem” Hiashi said after a moment causing Fugaku to frown “actually he is not here at the moment. He is out of the country for another project he is working on and he is coming back on Friday. You can arrange a interview for him on Monday if possible.”

“Oh, I see” Fugaku answered in a low voice; he was hoping to meet Naruto as soon as possible, he can’t wait for much long but if that’s the case then he had no other choice 

“Monday it is then. I will arrange for an interview for him on Monday morning. I will inform you about the time later. Is that acceptable?”

“Very muck, thank you. I will inform Naruto of this development” Hiashi replied in a happy voice.

“It is all set then. I will be going now. Have a good day Hiashi.”

“Have a good day Fugaku” Hiashi said cutting the line.

..............................................................................................................................................

 

Fugaku turned to Kakashi seeing the eager look in his face.

“He is not in the town right now, out of country for a different project. The meeting is arranged for Monday morning” Fugaku said with a heavy sigh and continue “God must want me to wait more before meeting him finally.”

“I guess so” Kakashi replied nodding at this “I know you want to be there at the interview more than anyone but who else would be there?”

Fugaku looked at Kakashi and said “you of course and Sasuke I guess, seeing he is the direct in-charge of the project he will want to be there.”

“You also want to see their behaviour towards each other” Kakashi point out with a confident voice.

“No, I did not” Fugaku said flushed, at Kakashi’s look he lowered his voice and continued “ok, I admit, I do. He is going to be a family after all, so it is important for me to watch over them.”

Kakashi nodded and stood up “I will be going now then, see you later.”

Fugaku watch him go and take out some file to work on them.

.................................................................................................................................

 

Sasuke entered his office and stared at his phone “I should give him a call now and discuss about the things.”

He dialled Neji’s number and waited for him to pick up.

“Hello, Neji Hyuga here. May I know who am I speaking to?”

“Hi, this is Sasuke here. Good morning.”

“Oh Sasuke, I was expecting a call from you. So tell me did you read the file?”

“Yes I did ant discussed it with otou-san, we also had some of them selected with our team. I want to discuss the details with you. Are you free today so we can meet?”  
“I am sorry Sasuke I am on a tight schedule for the next few days” Neji said with regret “but if it’s possible can you come down to our office on Friday? I think I had the afternoon   
off that day. Wait a minute let me just take a look” Neji said as he take out his schedule.

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Sasuke you there” Neji said after taking a good look.

“Yes, I am.”

“Ok I watched my schedule” Neji continued at Sasuke’s reply “I have my afternoon off on Friday but can’t leave the office, so do you think you can come down to our office for a meeting at two?”

Yes of course I can. I don’t have anything going on for me except this project. So that’s good” Sasuke continued after a pause “and I will also mail you the candidate we have selected at prior.”

“That will be very helpful, thank you.”

“Ok Neji. Have a nice day. Good bye.”

“Have a nice day too. Good bye Sasuke.”

They kept the phone after this. Sasuke opened the file he had brought from his father and proceed to mail Neji the profiles.

..............................................................................................................................

 

Neji walked down the hall towards his uncle’s office with a bundle papers in hand. He entered the office after he got permission as he knocked on the door.

“Good morning Oji-san” Neji greeted with a polite note.

“Good morning Neji. Are those the papers I wanted?”

“Yes” Neji replied as he put down the papers on the desk for his uncle.

“Thank you” Hiashi replied; he put his pen down and continued “I got a call from Fugaku this morning. He wants to arrange an interview for him in person.”

Neji looked at his uncle “well I was expecting that. They didn’t know him or his talents so it is natural for them to test his skills.”

Hiashi nodded as Neji continue “I also got a call from Sasuke this morning, they had selected some candidates. He wanted to meet in person and discussed things.”

“It is good to see he is finally getting serious about the work, Fugaku was quite worried about him” Hiashi said with a smirk “so when are you going to meet him?”

“I wanted to meet him as soon as possible but I am very busy for few days. So, I asked him to come down to our company on Friday afternoon. I have some free time then.”

Hiashi nodded “That reminds me Naruto is coming back on Friday, right?”

“Yes oji-san he is. Do you want me to inform his about the interview?”

“No. I will tell him everything in person” Hiashi said “he will need to know every detail and you will be busy. I don’t want to burden you; he can be quite a handful.”

Neji smirk at this “yes, he can be. I will leave him to you then. Have a good day oji-san”

Neji left the office and Hiashi busied himself with the papers he had given.

.........................................................................................................................................

 

“Kakashi” Kakashi stopped at the voice as soon as he entered his office and turns his head to see Rin standing behind him.

“Hello Rin. How are you today” he replied in a cheerful voice.

“What are you hiding Kakashi?” Rin said narrowing her eyes.

“What do you mean by that?” Kakashi said fully turning around to face Rin.

Rin walked towards him to stand directly in front of him “don’t play dumb with me Kakashi. I can tell you are hiding something, now the question is will you tell me on your own or I have to force it out of you?” she continued in a dangerously low tone.

Kakashi chuckled softly, leave it to Rim to find out something even before he had a chance to react properly; she knew them too well “there is nothing wrong Rin. Everything is fine, I am fine. You don’t need to worry, I promise.”

Rin eyed him for a moment “I don’t know you seem really different; happy. I haven’t seen you like this since...” she paused at that; she didn’t want to remind Kakashi of that time; she knew it is still a sore spot for Kakashi, even after all these years “well since long time” she continues after a pause.

Kakashi smiled at this “I know but don’t worry. I am all right and you don’t need to be a mother hen for every little thing” he continues in a joking tone to irk Rin.

“I am not a mother hen you jerk” she continued in an annoyed tone “I ask because I care about you guys.”

“I know Rin, and I am thankful to you for that” Kakashi said in a genuinely thankful tone.

“You better be you idiot. Now get back to your work you lazy pompous, I am outta here” Rim huffed and egress the room, leaving a smiling Kakashi behind.  
As soon as she came out she was surrounded by Obito’s barrage of questions.

“Did you talk with him? Did he tell you anything? Is he all right? He is not in any kind of trouble, did he? Is he on drugs? Or the worse is he fucking someone behind our back?” Obito continued in a single breath’

“Wha...what?” Rin was shocked at his last question, she bumped Obito hard on his head at that “How did you get that idea, you idiot?”

“Well, it is not my fault that he is acting strange” Obito replied clutching his head and whimpering in pain “and happy, I mean happier than usual. Not that I am saying he is not happy in general, which he is, but this...this is different. He is happy but a different happy. You know what I mean?”

“No I don’t. I don’t understand anything when you are blabbering like an idiot” Rin said in an impatient tone glaring at him “only god knows why I am still with you.”

“You are with me because you love me” Obito said with a huge smile on his face.

Rin raised her hand to cup his face and traced the scar under his right eye gently. He had got that scar when they were in college while protecting her from a nasty accident on their first date “that I definitely do.”

Obito leaned in to her touch and smiled lovingly at her. Rin stood on her tip toes and gently pecked Obito on the lips which he took advantage of and deepen the kiss, holding her by the waist.

“I don’t think kissing in open is allowed in the office.”

They turn around quickly and saw Sasuke standing at his office door glaring at them. He had just came out of his office to roam around the building for a bit, he didn’t had any work to do and didn’t had a chance to see the office very well but when he came out of his office he saw them both kissing in the hallway.

Rin broke the kiss and Obito turns around to Sasuke with a huge grin on his face.

“I didn’t know there was a protocol about kissing in office. Can you provide me with that if possible?” Obito replied in a teasing to Sasuke’s earlier statement.

Sasuke’s eye twitch at this “no there is not any protocol that I know of but you could at least show some modesty ant not do PDA in a hallway.”

Obito looked around at “but we were being modest. There is no one here to watch” he then continued after a pause “or will you prefer we do it in your office rather than an empty hall way?” wiggling his eyes at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at him hard at this “I don’t need to see the two of you sucking each other’s face, just make sure that next time you feel like it do it inside your own office not in a damn hallway where anyone can walk on to you” he said while walking away from them, he didn’t have to be teased by Obito when he himself is sexually frustrated.

“Don’t think you acting like a virgin can save you Sasuke” Sasuke paused at Obito’s voice “I am not like uncle and aunt, who still thinks of you as their little baby boy. I know all about your kinky adventures and I must say you were quite a player” Obito continued which earned him a hit in the gut from Rin.

Sasuke grown out loud at this but decided not to reply to him and continued his walk to the elevator; he doesn’t have to answer that. Did everyone have to torture him because of that? He made some mistakes when he was young and he admits that but can’t anyone leave him at that? Sasuke can hear Obito laughing from behind even after the elevator door closed.

...........................................................................................................................................................

 

“Stop that” Obito stopped laughing at Rin’s scolding voice “you don’t need to embarrass him like that and he was right; this is not a place for kissing.”

Obito leaned down to give a peck on her lips “I know but you also know how much I love to tease him like this. He is soo much fun when he is all worked up and frustrated.”

“You are such an idiot” Rin said with a smile on her face “come on let’s get to work. We don’t have all day to mess around you know.”

Obito smiled and walked towards their office letting Rin go; she took one last glance at Kakashi’s office and walked away with Obito.

She knew there is something that Kakashi was not telling them and it is something important but she also know no matter how much she force him Kakashi will not tell them anything, not until he is ready. She had known him far too long to tell these things.

They had known each other from childhood; she, Obito and Kakashi; they had grew up together. When Kakashi’s father died in accident he was adopted by Minato, they had known Minato from childhood as he was friend of their father. They all loved him due to his kind and helpful personality; there are many things they had learned from him and saw him as their sensei. So, when he died it was hard for all of them-specially for Kakashi; he was more of a family to them- and they wished they could have done anything to help but they were too young at that time. Despite that they never forget him for a single day.

She knew Kakashi still blame himself for what happen. He still thinks that if he was any more cautious then he could have stopped Kushina from leaving but what done is done. They could not change the past even if they wanted to and if Kakashi is truly happy for the first time in years for some reason; she is not going to force him to tell her and ruin it for him. She will wait for him to come to them of his own and she knew he will but until then she will keep her eyes open just to be sure that Obito is not right and they would need to save Kakashi from any danger.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, how was that everyone? Did you like it? Please review. I am not getting much feedback from you guys and it is letting me think that I am not doing well at this. So please review if you like the story.  
> Tell me about how you like the Uchiha, Uzumaki and Namikaze relation and their background. I tried to do my best and I have also given short background information on Obito, Rin and Kakashi’s friendship.  
> Our bundle of sunshine will be here in the next chapter, know what I mean. Is everyone excited about that?   
> I have been updating really fast as I promised and I will be grateful if you guys will also show me some enthusiasm.  
> Please read&review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I’m just a humble writer who’s trying to go wild with her imagination borrowing his characters.  
> Author’s Note: Hello everyone, I am back again with a new chapter. I wanted to thank all my followers and those who had read my story. Thank you every one for your support and please stay with me. Here is seventh chapter for you guys, enjoy.

Chapter- 7

Fugaku Uchiha was busy with his office work when suddenly his phone rang forcing him out of his world. He received the phone with a frown as he saw his wife calling, Mikoto   
never call him during his work.

“Hello Mikoto. Is there something wrong?” he asked in a worried voice.

“Do I need to get something wrong to call my husband now?” Mikoto asked in a serious voice.

“No no... That’s not what I meant” Fugaku said embarrassed “it’s just.... it’s just you never call me at office hours. I was just a little surprised, that’s all.”

Fugaku’s ears filled with Mikoto’s tinkling laugh from other side “oh, honey I was just teasing you” she continued after a moment “are you busy now honey? Had I disturb you?”

“No of course not I was just attending some paperwork” Fugaku said smiling, his heart filling light at his wife’s happiness.

“That’s good. Actually I called you to say to bring Kakashi, Rin and Obito home with you today. I was planning for some family dinner and thought they should also come.”

“Ok, I will bring them with me after office.”

“Will you inform them or I will have to do it?”

“I will inform them” Fugaku said turning in his chair and facing the window, relaxing for a bit “anything else dear?”

“No nothing else” Mikoto said a comfort table silence passing between them then she continued “did you talk with Hiashi-san?”

“Yes I did this morning. I wanted to arrange an interview for tomorrow but he is not in the country right now, away for a different project. We settled for Monday.”

“That’s next week” Mikoto whined “that’s too late.”

Fugaku chuckled at his wife’s childish behaviour “dear, it’s just three more days, it will be fine. We have waited this long some days more will be fine” Fugaku continued reassuring her.

“No, we didn’t have to wait all these time. We didn’t know he was here but now that we know he is this close I can’t wait for him to be a part of our family now” Mikoto said in an impatient and fond tone.

“I know dear, I myself also can’t wait to meet him but it’s only few more days. We will be fine.”

“Yes, we will be” Mikoto said then continues after a pause “let’s discuss this over the dinner; I am sure you must have work to do.”

“You are right, I do have some work that needed my attention” Fugaku said as he turned back to his desk, shuffling the papers over it when a sudden thought stuck him “Mikoto we can’t discuss this over dinner. Mainly because Sasuke will be there and other than that Obito and Rin doesn’t know anything about this.”

There was a small gasp on the other side “why didn’t you tell them Fugaku? They had the right to know.”

“I and Kakashi had discussed this over and we both decided that it will be good if we tell them after everything is confirmed. There is no need for any confusion if we were not right” Fugaku said still busy with the papers.

“There is no confusion Fugaku, he is their child; I know it and you will not say otherwise” Mikoto replied in a stern voice, anger evident in her tone.

Fugaku stopped with the paper’s at this “dear I know that we are right but please try to understand that this is also important” Fugaku said then continued after a pause, a gentle tone in his voice “Let us meet the boy first, then they will all know who he is once they see him.”

“Hmm” Mikoto replied calming down a bit “ok, if you think this is the right thing to do then I will leave it to you.”

“Thank you dear for understanding. I will be going now then.”

“Ok dear, have a nice day and don’t forget to inform them about dinner.”

“I will inform them dear, don’t worry.”

“I love you, bye.”

“Love you too dear, take care.”

Fugaku kept then phone down with a small, happy smile. He could feel Mikoto changing, after all these years he could feel Mikoto getting alive again and this time he is determined to keep her that way. With that thought he got back to his papers which were waiting for him to be finished; after a long time he also wanted to return home early to enjoy their family together.

..........................................................................................................................................

 

Sasuke was walking down the streets when he realised it was almost lunch hours. He had finished his tour through the office earlier and wanted to roam around the district. The office had changed a lot since he was last there, as a child he and Itachi often use to come to the office with Obito or Kakashi but after Itachi had gone away and due to his studies he had stopped coming. He also wanted to distance himself from his father that was also another reason why he had stopped coming but now that he think about it he should have continued to come, maybe then he could have get this opportunity sooner.

Sasuke hadn’t realised where he was until he found himself in front of a familiar cafe. He remember this cafe, he and Neji had met there; he was feeling hungry so he decided to have a bite or two to eat here, at least he know the food is satisfying here that is better than to go to any unknown restaurant and wonder what to eat.  
The bell above the door rang as he entered and the same boy from the other day- Konahamaru, if he remembered correctly- peered above the counter. The boy smiled at him as soon as he spotted him.

“Hey, I remember you. You are Neji-nii’s friend. The grumpy guy” he said in a loud tone.

Sasuke’s eyes twitch at the name “I am not a grumpy guy. I have a proper name if you must know.”

“Oh sorry, I didn’t know your name” the boy continued rubbing the back of his head sheepishly,; he had seen Kakashi doing that when he was embarrassed “you weren’t quite friendly the last time you came here, though I can see you haven’t changed much” Konahamaru said the last part in a low voice, not wanting his costumer to hear that.

“I heard that” Sasuke said irritated “do you always behave with your costumer like this no wonder your cafe is always empty” Sasuke replied with a smirk on his face.

“Hey” Konahamaru protested loudly “don’t insult the cafe and if you might know we are quite popular around here, it is not my fault that you always come at wrong time. You should see our rush at morning and lunch hours.”

“Well it is almost lunch hours and I didn’t see anyone other than me here” Sasuke say pointing around.

“No mister smartass, it is not almost lunch; there is still an hour left for the break in the offices” Konahamaru said with a smirk then continued “gees... don’t you know how to see a watch or what?”

Sasuke glared at him for this then huffed “I don’t want to indulge myself arguing with you. I am going to have a seat, give me the menu.”

As Sasuke turned around the door slam open almost crashing on him as he was in front of it the entire time but Sasuke moved in time. ‘Who the hell burst in to a cafe like this’ he thought angry and turned towards the door to see two panting figure standing there.

“What the hell guys. How many times do I have to tell you don’t bust through the door like that, there can be a costumer you could hurt; it’s a small place you know” Konahamaru shouted behind the counter.

“Sorry, we thought we will be late; so we came running down the streets” a girl around same age as Konahamaru with orange hair tied in two above her head- Sasuke couldn’t understand how anyone’s hair can stand that straight above their head- said in a apologetic voice.

“Moegi, you are late. We have only an hour and you haven’t even started with the preparations” Konahamaru said.

“We are sorry; actually we missed our earlier train just by a second” the other figure, a boy around same age with black hair and round glasses over his eyes said in a wimpy tone.

“Ok ok, I get it. Now go to the kitchen you two and hurry up” Konahamaru said with a huff.

They went to the kitchen and Konahamaru turned back to Sasuke who was watching the conversation with mild interest.

“Are you all right mister...ah...”

“Sasuke, I am Sasuke Uchiha” Sasuke helped him as he stopped.

“Oh....” Konahamaru said his eyes growing big when he realised “Uchiha, you mean you are the second son of the famous Fugaku Uchiha?” he asked in amazement.

Sasuke folded his arms in front of him a smirk on his face to show his position ‘may be now he will learn not to disrespect someone’ Sasuke thought to himself but was quickly cut off as Konahamaru continues.

“So, that’s why you are always soo grumpy, must for being an Uchiha I guess” Konahamaru said with a mocking laugh.

Sasuke’s hands quickly fell on his sides and fisted in frustration; he is going to teach this boy a lesion “you do know I can fire you from your job by talking to your manager for talking to me like this?”

Konahamaru laugh out loud and came out of the counter, a menu in hand “no you can’t” he said as he walked towards Sasuke “I own this cafe, I am the manager here. Now for you do you want a cabin or a regular seat today?”

Sasuke stared at him as Konahamaru mentioned for him to follow he then sighed “I will take the regular today” he said following him.

“Come on then, I will give you the best seat of our cafe” he said climbing a small staircase at the back of the cafe. Once they reached the floor he swiftly walked towards the far corner Sasuke following behind. They stopped in front of the corner table and Konahamaru mentioned for him to take a seat.

Sasuke took the seat as Konahamaru handed him the menu, after Konahamaru left taking his order Sasuke turned towards the glass window beside him. The sight which greeted him was beautiful; he never thought that this place existed near their office. There was a beautiful park at a distance with a lake just at the middle of it; the lake was half covered by beautiful sakura trees, though the trees were not in bloom but it was still beautiful. The park had a peaceful feeling in it; he can feel it even from here.

“Beautiful; isn’t it” Sasuke was jerked out from his world by Konahamaru’s voice, he didn’t realised how long he was sitting there and staring at the park “that park is the reason I chose to open my cafe here. I often go there in evening after work, it’s even more beautiful up close” he continued as he placed his food in front of him.

“Yes it is really beautiful” Sasuke said as he pulled his plate. Konahamaru nodded and left giving him a small smile.

Sasuke turn around towards the window to look at the park once more making a mental note to visit it soon and busied himself in his food.

......................................................................................................................................

 

The intercom in Kakashi’s office rang as he was arranging the papers he was working on; Rin will be coming soon to drag him and Obito for lunch. Kakashi received the phone wondering who it was, if it was from the down office that means more paper work for him; he hated paper works; he suppressed a grown at this.

“Hello, Kakashi Hatake here.”

“Kakashi” he slips in his chair at the gruff voice from the other end; he knew this voice very well “it’s good to hear you so formal in the phone” but the teasing in that voice was unknown to him.

“You are unusually in a high spirit Fugaku” Kakashi replied amusement evident in his voice “that is something that worries me.”

“Ha ha ha” Fugaku laugh out loud “I am not the only one who is livelier today.”

Kakashi smiled and said “do you need anything? It is unusual for you to call.”

“You know I got a good scolding for using that sentence today” Fugaku said recalling his earlier conversation with Mikoto.

“That means you are correct about everyone being in high spirits” Kakashi said knowing very well that there is only one person who can scold Fugaku and get away with it.

“Speaking of which, that’s the reason I called you.”

“Oh...” as Kakashi going to continue there was knocking on his door and before he could say anything Rin entered. Kakashi mentioned for her to sit and Rin took the chair raising an eyebrow at this. 

“Is there something wrong?” Fugaku asked.

“Oh no, it’s nothing. Rin is here to drag me for lunch” Kakashi said smiling as Rin narrowed her eyes.

“That’s good to know that Rin is there to take care of you or else you would have spend the entire day without food.”

“That’s not right”

“We know you very well Kakashi” Kakashi’s reply was cut short as Fugaku continued “ and speaking of food reminds me, place the phone on speaker. I need to talk with Rin also.”

Kakashi said as he was told and shrug his shoulders as Rin watched his confusedly as he put the phone on speaker.

“Hello Rin, it’s good to know you are taking care of Kakashi” come Fugaku’s voice from speaker.

“Yes, I am forced to. My boys are too responsible about their health for their own good” Rin replied smiling.

“Ok, now the reason I called Kakashi in the first place” Fugaku continues after laughing at Rin’s reply “Mikoto had arranged a family dinner today and she wants Kakashi, Obito and for you to join us.”

Rin’s face lit up in a smile “we would love to join. Mikoto-san’s food is the best in the world; wait till Obito hear about this. We will definitely join you.”

“That’s good and Kakashi don’t go anywhere. I will be driving you and Sasuke home today.”

“Ok, Fugaku; I will finish my work in time then” Kakashi replied in happy voice.

“Thank you for inviting us” Rin said in a polite tone.

“That’s ok, no need to thank me, it was Mikoto’s idea” Fugaku said in a gentle tone “ok then kids, enjoy your lunch.”

“You too, bye” Rin said in a soft tone as the line went dead.

She turned toward Kakashi with a soft smile “he seems happy” she continues after Kakashi nodded “ready to go, we also have to collect Obito from his office on the way” Rin said   
as she stood up.

Kakashi finished arranging the papers he was arranging earlier and also stood up; together they left the office to come to Obito’s office. As they reached his office they saw Obito hastily typing something on his system; he didn’t even notice them as they entered.

“This is surprising” Obito look up at Rin’s voice “you never work with such concentration, should I be worried about you?”

“Very funny Rin, I always do my work properly” Obito said saving the file “I just wanted to finish it before lunch which I had done, now let’s go; I am hungry.”

As they walk down the hallway Kakashi trailing behind them thinking of the future. They didn’t know yet but happy smile form on his lips as he thought of their reaction once they found out. He was brought back to the world by their talking as they entered the lift.

“Mikoto-san invited us for dinner tonight” Rin said turning towards Obito “you think you are up for it?”

“Are you kidding?” Obito said in a loud voice, excited “Mikoto-baa’s cooking is the best, now I can’t wait for this day to finish” he finished with a smile.

Rin laugh at that and Kakashi smiled as he taught of all the happy times they will be spending together after everything is settled.

...............................................................................................................................................

 

Fugaku was working on some paper when his attention suddenly went to the clock; he notices it was already 6:30 pm and he needed to get home soon. He stood up after collecting and arranging the files in a pile and retrieves his bag from under the table to take more important file with him. As he was shutting down his system for the day a knock came from his door and Sasuke entered.

“Sasuke come on in, you got my message I believe” Fugaku said with a smile.

“Yes, I did but I am curious for mother to suddenly arrange a family dinner when aniki is not here and inviting everyone at that. Is there a specific reason?”

Fugaku turned towards his son after settling everything ‘he has grown up, maybe he doesn’t show this often but his observation is increasing but he had till a long way to go’ he taught inwardly and with a small smile.

“There is no reason Sasuke, maybe she is feeling more lonely around the house now that Itachi is not here, so she decided to invite everyone for a dinner” Fugaku said but at Sasuke’s expression he continue “Don’t get suspicious all the time Sasuke, let her have her share of happiness and please don’t mess it up for her” he finished in a stern voice walking past Sasuke to exit the room.

“I will never do that otou-san” Sasuke said coming out of his stupor feeling ashamed for suspecting his mother “if this is what she wants then we will give it to her. I will be at my best behaviour” he said trailing behind his father.

They entered the lift silently and as the lift come to the next floor it stopped with a ding and Kakashi entered it. Together they reached the parking and walked towards Fugaku’s car and drove away.

..................................................................................................................................

 

Mikoto was finishing with dinner when the sound of two cars stopping outside got her attention; she quickly got to the front door to greet her guests. Sasuke and Fugaku quickly went to their room after greeting Mikoto to freshen up before dinner.

“Obito, Rin it’s been long since you two have come here” she greeted with a smile “it’s nice to see you again.”

“It’s nice to see you too Mikoto-san” Rin greeted with a smile and hug.

“That’s right we all miss you guys a lot” Obito said in a loud voice putting his arms over Rin and Kakashi.

“Don’t drag me with you idiot” Kakashi said removing Obito’s arms over him and walking in nodding towards Mikoto “I have visit here this morning.”

Obito stared at Kakashi’s retreating back “traitor” he said in a muttered tone and turn back to Mikoto.

Mikoto giggled at his antics “you two haven’t changed a bit, even after all these years. I still remember you boys fighting with each other all the time over small things” she said walking to the living room where Kakashi was already there watching TV. They all sat there talking and laughing until Fugaku and Sasuke came down and it was time for dinner.

The dinner was spent talking with everyone, occasional leg pulling of Sasuke by Obito and Kakashi; all in all it was a happy family time. Obito and Rin left sometime after dinner and Kakashi stayed behind to discuss some office work but later on he also left and by the time Mikoto entered the bedroom she was exhausted.

She saw Fugaku sitting on bed a file in hand; she quickly walked to him and took the file to place it on table.

“It’s quite late honey and I know you are exhausted so come to bed, you can finish that at office” Mikoto said in a loving voice walking to the other side of the bed “now tell me about your talk with Hiashi-san today. I want to know everything” she continues as she sat on the bed turning towards Fugaku.

“We had arranged the meeting for Monday; I have told you so you already know about that.”

“I know, what I am asking is that what he told you about him or you didn’t even ask?” Mikoto said narrowing her eyes.

“I asked him and he seemed different for a moment then” Fugaku continues after a pause at his wife’s curious face “I have never heard Hiashi to praise someone like that. He seems very fond of him.”

“Well that is to be expected” a smile played at Mikoto’s face “he is minato and Kushina’s son after all.”

“Very true” Fugaku also replied with a smile “but we should go to sleep now it’s quite late already.”

“Don’t repeat my dialogue, I know that very well. Good night then honey” Mikoto said going to sleep after giving a quick peck to her husband. 

“Good night dear” Fugaku said with a smile and also going to sleep holding Mikoto close to him.

....................................................................................................................................................

 

A young man is walking towards the airport exit; his unruly bright blond hair and friendly smile on his face attracting everyone’s attention around him illuminating the darkness of the night. He comes out of the airport looking for someone around when a distinctly familiar voice caught his attention.

“Niiiii-chaaaan, you are back.”

As soon as he turned towards the voice someone attach himself to him. The young man smiled brightly and put his hands on the mob of dark hair attach to his chest.  
“Konahamaru, it’s good to see you too. How are you?”

“I am fine Naruto-nii; I missed you a lot” Konahamaru replied standing away and giving his nii-chan a good look “you look tired. Let’s go home” he said taking Naruto’s hand and dragging him towards the parking. They drove away as soon as they entered the car.

“Congratulations on finally getting your licence” Naruto said turning towards the young boy.

“Thank you, but it was a piece of cake for me, I am a big boy now.”

Naruto laugh loudly and put his hand on other boy’s head ruffling his hair “ok ok big boy I get it” he then pause for a second removing his hand “but no reckless driving, you got that young man or I am taking away the car keys” he said in a serious tone.

Konahamaru pouted at that but didn’t argue back “ok nii-chan.”

“Now tell me how are your studies going on?” Naruto asked after few minutes of silence.

“They are going great” Konahamaru said with a smile “its summer break now so I am able to look after the cafe pretty well and Moegi and Udon are also helping me.”  
“That’s great but don’t slack off in your studies.”

“Hai hai, nii-chan. You just got back please don’t start with the studies now” Konahamaru whined “let’s party, I can call Udon and Moegi also” he continued in a bright voice.

“Not today, I am tired and have jet lag and I also have to report back at office” Naruto said but continued when he saw his brother pouting “but we will party on weekend, promise.”

Konahamaru brighten at that “ok nii-chan you are the best” he said as he took a turn for the next street driving down the road and soon they reached their apartment. They quickly exited the car after collecting their things and walk towards the lift. As they reached the apartment Konahamaru fished the keys from his pocket and quickly open the door.

“You go and freshen up nii-chan, I will go prepare the dinner” Konahamaru said as they settle the things in Naruto’s room.

“That’s sounds good, I will be back soon” Naruto said with a smile and ruffling Konahamaru’s hair again on his way to the bathroom.

Konahamaru left the room with a smile, closing the room door behind him and walk in the kitchen to prepare food, reminiscing the past.

.....................................................................................................................................................................

 

Naruto maybe not his own brother but he was more than that to him. He was only seven when he had first met him, Naruto was twelve. Back then Naruto use to go to his grandpa’s school, where he had first met him when he was called to the principal office for some prank he had pulled on a teacher covering him head to toe with paint early in the morning. The teacher was furious and demanded to expel Naruto but his grandpa had refused and he still didn’t know the reason; his grandpa was very attached to Naruto for some reason.

They had ended up trailing Naruto all day and he got to know why his grandpa admires him that much. Though Naruto was hyperactive and loud but he also had this ability to understand people and support them no matter what. He had a peaceful aura around him that attract people towards him, he easily make friends once people get to know him; though for some odd reason people avoided him and he was left alone most of the time. Konahamaru had befriended Naruto that day and use to visit him quite often.

He was taken in by Naruto when his grandfather died after few years and he didn’t have any family member to look after him. Naruto was in high school at that time and lived with Iruka-their homeroom teacher who had taken Naruto in few years’ back- who was more than happy to help him. Though Iruka was capable to look after both of them, Naruto had taken it upon him to bear his expanses. He had done a part time job along with his studies to look after him even though he himself was a student and once he had finished his college with top scores he had quickly joined the Hyuga’s.

Konahamaru didn’t want to burden his Naruto much so he had opened a cafe in the business district of Tokyo with the help of his brother and friends and they are doing great. They had moved out of Iruka’s place few years back when Naruto was in collage but still visited him on occasions; he loved him as his own sons.  
He was brought back from his thoughts by the footsteps approaching towards the kitchen signalling Naruto was out; he looked up from his pan to see his nii-chan walking in the kitchen with his blond hair still dripping and a towel around his shoulder.

Naruto walk to the fridge ruffling Konahamaru’s hair on his way which earns him a whine of protest.

“Nii-chan, don’t do that, I am not a baby anymore” Konahamaru said with a pout.

Naruto laughed “you will always be a brother to me no matter what” he said and retrieve a bottle from the fridge closing it and walk beside his brother “what’s for dinner? I am starving.”

“I am making a simple chicken stir fry with rice. Hope that will be ok?”

“Sounds good and smells delicious, I missed your home cooking” Naruto said walking around the kitchen.

“Nii-chan go take a seat, it’s almost ready”

“Naa, I am going to take out the rice while you finish with your cooking” Naruto said after fetching two plates and spoon from the counter “I am feeling a bit relaxed after my shower” he continues while serving the rice on both plates.

He placed the plates on the table and soon Konahamaru join him and they started to eat their dinner.

“Iruka called me yesterday” Naruto said after a minute of silence “he wants us to come over to his place for couple of days.”

Konahamaru brighten at that; he always loves to visit the older man, he is the only family they both have left “that’s great since my vacation is going on we can surely visit him, right?”

Naruto smiled at his brother’s enthusiasm; he also wanted to see his former sensei “I think it will be a good idea but I have to talk with Neji first. I just finished an important project and I am working back to back on different projects, so I think it will be ok for me to take a break of few days and visit him. It’s a long time since we have visited him and I miss him.”

“Yeeppiee....” Konahamaru almost jumped out of his chair causing nature to laugh out loud.

“Ok ok, you are excited I understand” Naruto said after he stopped laughing “but I have to talk with Neji first.”

“That reminds me” Konahamaru said once he settles down “Neji-nii had come to the cafe one day. He was at this part of town and was meeting someone for lunch.”

“Hmmm, I think he was on the workshop tour that day if he was at this part” Naruto said thoughtfully “but it’s none of my business. Now tell me how your friends are?”

“They are doing fine and helping me with the cafe during the summer break.”

“Good” Naruto said as he finished his dinner and stood up to place the dishes in sink, Konahamaru following him shortly.

“I will be going to bed after this” Naruto said while washing the dishes and passing them to Konahamaru who was drying them “I have to go to office tomorrow but I don’t think I will be able to make it before lunch. I am excited to meet everyone, it’s been almost a month I was gone and I bet everyone had missed me.”

“I don’t think soo nii-chan, you are too much of a trouble to handle for anyone; they are probably happy that you are gone and they have their peace back, specially that old geezer boss of yours” Konahamaru said laughing loudly and tearing his brother.

Naruto slapped him on the head after washing his hands “watch your mouth brat, they all love me; I am awesome that way” Naruto declared proudly puffing his chest.

“You are soo full off yourself nii-chan but I don’t want you any other way” Konahamaru said with a smile and hugging his brother. He was feeling extra close with his brother today, seeing him after soo long and remembering their past.

Naruto hugged him back “I also don’t want you any other way” he replied as he patted his back “now let me go and don’t stay awake late” he continue stepping away from his brother and walking towards his room greeting ‘good night’ on his way.

As Naruto lay on his bed he thought about the time he had met Konahamaru and the life after that. He was like a brother to him whom he always wanted; even if they are not of same blood he will look after him as long as he can. Naruto drifted to sleep with those thought in his head.

..................................................................................................................................................................

 

Sasuke was working in his office, it was Friday and he soon have to be on his way to meet Neji. It is almost an hour drive to the Byakugan Corporation and he wanted to be sure he had all the details with him he needed for their meeting. As he arranged everything he quickly saw the time, it was 11.30 am which told him that he still has some time left. A knock come to the door and he look up too see Kakashi enter the office a file in his hand.

“You are going now?” he asked walking in the office.

“Yes” Sasuke replied shuffling through the papers “I have to meet him after lunch so it will be good that I leave now.”

Kakashi nodded and handed Sasuke the file he was holding “Fugaku asked me to give you this; he wanted you to give it to Hiashi-san.”

Sasuke took the file with a nod and put it inside his bag “ok, say to otou-san that I will deliver it” he turned towards the clock and continue after taking his bag “I will be going now then.”

“Ok, good luck” Kakashi said as he left the room followed behind Sasuke.

.................................................................................................................

 

Naruto stirred from his sleep it was almost noon but still it took him some time to adjust with the surroundings. He rises from under the covers and checks the time.

“Man, I hate jet lags” he said while running a hand through his unruly blond hair making it messier. He slowly stood up from bed and padded towards the kitchen “guess Konahamaru is not here, it’s too quite.”As he comes to the fridge he spotted the note left for him stating his doubt correct; he threw the note in to dustbin and proceed to look in the fridge.

“Hmm, the leftovers will do, don’t have time to cook” he said taking out the containers and setting them in micro oven. Naruto went to his room again to fix the files he needed and after having the food he went to take a bath; he quickly got dressed up and left for the office after double checking everything.

............................................................................................................................

 

It took Sasuke more than an hour to reach the Byakugan corp. due to heavy traffic but he is on time; he quickly check his watch and confirm that he is still a bit early for his meeting and decided to take it slow. He entered the reception and after conforming the direction to Neji’s office went to the elevator. After reaching the floor he strode down the hall way to Neji’s office.

Neji look up from his computer as a knock sounded on his door and gave the permission to enter.

“Good afternoon Neji” Sasuke greeted as he walk in the room.

The room was spacious and elegantly decorated, there was a desk in the middle of the room where Neji was cited and two chairs opposite to him, a potted plant at one corner of the room and a sofa set at the side.

“Good afternoon Sasuke. How are you?” Neji replied in a polite tone, indicating Sasuke to have a seat.

“I am fine but I think you are busy” Sasuke said indicating the papers scattered around the table.

“Actually no, I am waiting for you and thought I should complete as much work as I can before you arrive. I am finished now” Neji said saving the file in his system and shut down the computer. He kept the laptop aside and fully focuses on Sasuke “shall we start?”

“Yes of course” Sasuke said setting down his bag and taking out two file “I have brought the file with me, we have arranged the candidates in it for the project and this other one otou-san asked to give to Hiashi-san” Sasuke continue handling the second file to Neji.

“I will give it to him” Neji took the file and set it aside then continue “so who did you chose from them.”

“These are the names and profiles we chose Kakashi and his team knew few of them so I guess it helped a little. Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Lee, Kiba Inuzuka and Sai are going to be the main team” Sasuke said as he slides the file towards Neji.

Neji took the file and nodded as he read it “they are the best choices and all are from my team, well all except Sai. I haven’t work with him before he is from oji-san’s group but from what I have heard he is good at what he does” Neji folded the file while keeping it aside “have you selected anyone else from your company?”

“No we haven’t, as I have said before this type of project is completely new for the company and we don’t have enough experience in the field” Sasuke said without hesitation.

“I see. So I guess these are going to form the main team for the project?” Neji said pointing the file.

“Yes, this is our main team and the rest of the employee we can hire by interview.”

“Good, it settle then” Neji said with a small smile.

“Yes” Sasuke replied with a smile of his own.

“Have you had lunch today?” Neji asked after checking the time.

“No, I haven’t yet, didn’t got the time”

“Then want to join me for lunch?” Neji asked while standing up “I also haven’t got time for lunch and our cafeteria serves good food; there’s still time and fortunately I got my afternoon free today” Neji said while walking towards the door.

“I don’t mind” Sasuke stood up while accepting the offer “food sounds good now” he join Neji and left the room after walking towards the cafeteria after Neji locked his room.

They had their lunch in silence, they cafeteria was pretty good and comfortable. There weren’t many people there considering lunch time was almost over.

“Oji-san told me that Fugaku-san wanted to take a personal interview of the person we recommended” Neji said after some silence.

Sasuke nodded and said after swallowing his food “yes, otou-san wanted to see his abilities himself and we don’t know anything about it, so it’s natural for us to know about him personally.”

“I completely agree with you” Neji said after he finished his food and stood up “I need some coffee within me if I want to go through the rest of my day. You want some?”

“No, I am fine thank you” Sasuke said as Neji walk away.

By the time Neji come back with his coffee Sasuke was finished with his food and waiting patiently. As Neji come close to their table suddenly a blur of yellow passed beside them and knocked Neji out of his feet causing the coffee to spread all over the table and some on Sasuke.

“Neji.... I am soo happy to see you” the yellow blur attach to Neji said “how are you?”

“Naruto” Neji growl in a low voice and free himself from the said yellow blur “what do you think you are doing?”

“I am giving my friend a hug” Naruto said rubbing the back of his sheepishly “is it wrong to be happy to give your good friend a hug after not seeing him so long?”

Neji sighed and bonk him on his head “you idiot, at least look ...” he was going to continue when a chilling voice from behind caught their attention.

“No, it’s not wrong; it’s retard to jump on your friend and not considering the surroundings you dobe.”

They both turned back and saw Sasuke standing there with a furious aura hanging around him. His eyes were downcast, eyes covered under his bangs and there were coffee stain all over him and his pristine white shirt.

“Hey, watch whom you are calling dobe you teme” Naruto said turning fully towards him and without considering the situation.

“I believe I am calling you a dobe” Sasuke look up from his bangs to look at his opponent and his breath hitched for a moment and his eyes went wide as he met the clear blue eyes of his enemy; he had never seen anyone’s eyes like this before it reminded him of clear summer sky and ocean.

Sasuke felt like he was drowning in the depths of those blue eyes but came back to reality by his opponent voice “I am not a dobe you teme and you should be more considerate about calling a stranger by names.”

“And you should be more considerate about your surroundings and not spilling coffee all over the said strangers” Sasuke replied in a low threatening voice.

Neji was watching the whole scene with mild interest; he knew Naruto very well-he can argue about anything anytime- and if Sasuke kept replying, this may continue for the whole day. So, he decided to butt in as soon as Naruto open his mouth for reply “Naruto, don’t argue; you know it’s your fault this time.”

“Not you too Neji” Naruto whined and studied Neji for a moment “why are you supporting him? It’s not like you, is he your boyfriend or something?”

Sasuke’s eye twitches at the comment as he thought ‘I can’t believe this guy what is he a moron?’

“No you idiot, he is our business partner; he is Sasuke Uchiha” Neji said after hitting Naruto on his head again.

“Wow.... you don’t have to hit me you know” Naruto said and turned towards Sasuke to regard him “so you are the spoiled brat of the Uchiha’s. Though you have joined the company you still are a teme.”

Neji butt in again to control the situation, it will not be any good for them to argue if they want to work together, though he was certain it’s too late for that “Naruto you are insulting him without apparent reasons” he continue after Naruto turns towards him again and he got his attention “and why are you here even in the first place? I thought you were on leave for next two days.”

“I wanted to submit the report as soon as possible” Naruto said in a cherry tone “and I also have a request to make to the old man.”

“Don’t call him that” Neji said with slight scold in his voice “he also wants to talk with you about something so go and meet him.”

“Ok, I will be going then, see you later” Naruto said turning around “bye Neji, bye teme” he said over his shoulder as he left the cafe.

Neji turned towards Sasuke and saw the condition he was in “I am sorry about all this. He can be such an idiot sometimes.”

“I don’t think he can be any more of an idiot” Sasuke was silently watching the whole seen unfolded and he was not sure what he could make of it, it was infuriating to watch that blond hair moron; he continue “but I don’t get what a moron like him doing in this company, from what I know Hiashi-san is very strict about his employees.”

Neji opened his mouth to say but thought better of it ‘If Sasuke hadn’t recognise Naruto then there is no use to tell him about everything; he will come to know eventually, by that time this matter will be settle and seeing their interaction today it will not be wise to point the obvious to him right now’ Neji thought then continue “what can I say about that, may be the guy have some talent.”

“I don’t believe that a moron like him can have any talent” Sasuke said irritated.

“Sasuke, Naruto is different” Neji said with a sigh ‘why that idiot has the tendency to fight with everyone he meets at first’ he thought and continue “you will come to know.”

“I don’t even want to know this Naruto guy any further” something about Naruto has stuck him; he didn’t know why but there is something quite different in Naruto that was very unsettling for him. May be it was his unique eyes; he had froze for a moment when he had seen his eyes, eyes full of happiness and raw emotion and at that time spitting fire on him for calling him name. Sasuke had never seen anyone’s eyes soo expressive before and he was not certain what to think of it and he hated not knowing anything.

Neji sighed at the situation; it’s like the same thing, every time whenever Naruto meet someone new they end up in a fight and didn’t want to meet him after that but soon he   
become an inseparable part of their life and no matter what they want him to be by their side.

“Come on, let’s go. You need a change of clothes” Neji said regarding Sasuke’s condition.

Sasuke look down at his ruined shirt “I don’t carry clothes with me in meeting” he said very annoyed at the whole situation.

Neji smirk at that “my team has a habit to keep spare clothes, we can find something for you” come with me.

“I am not going to wear anyone else’s clothes.”

“Then would you prefer to wear this ruin shirt all day?” Neji asked lifting a eyebrow, at Sasuke’s troubled expression he continue “follow me” with that said Neji walk away Sasuke not far behind.

......................................................................................................................

 

Naruto knock on the door as soon as he reached Hiashi’s office; he entered once he got the permission.

“Good afternoon oji-san” he greeted with a smile and claims a chair opposite to the table.

“Naruto” Hiashi said surprised “I didn’t expect you here today and don’t call me that. I am not your oji-san” he continues after a pause.

“But you like it when I call you that” Naruto smile showing off his teeth.

“No I don’t and what are you doing here anyway? I thought I gave you the weekend off when you tried to make me insane with your constant whining” Hiashi said studying Naruto carefully; he knew if Naruto is here on his off day- which he himself had insisted- that means he need something and Hiashi did not like this feeling he is having.

“Well I decided to not take the day off” Naruto said with a smile that left Hiashi to send Naruto back home even if he had to use force for it; he does not like the idea where this is going.

“May I know the reason behind it?” Hiashi said cautiously, he have to be strong if he wants to turn this situation towards him “it’s not like you to be in office on your off day, even more so which you yourself have insisted.”

“I changed my mind and...”

“You don’t change your mind soo easily about anything” before Naruto could continue Hiashi cut in.

“I did change my mind this time and wanted to submit my report early” Naruto said taking out a file from his bag “and I was away from here too long, so I guess I miss my office too.”

“The reason Naruto” Hiashi took the file from his hand and set it aside without a glance at it “don’t give me that excuse I am not buying it.”

“Ok ok, you caught me” Naruto sighed and continue “I need leave for a week in next month.”

“No” Hiashi cut in before Naruto could continue; he cannot give Naruto leave, not now the big project is coming and he want that idiot to be here “it’s impossible.”

“No! what do you mean by no” Naruto said in a surprised voice; he was soo sure he would get leave, he was working his ass off for last couple of months- twice more than any other employee- and now he can’t even get a week off!, now he is pissed “I want this leave, I have to go somewhere with my brother and you are saying me it’s impossible! No way, I need this leave and you are going to give it to me.”

“I am not obliged to follow your demand” Hiashi said but as soon as he saw Naruto open his mouth he continues with a sigh “there is a very big project coming in and I want you to work in it.”

“I just finished a project and you want me to handle another one when you know I need a leave” Naruto said in an angry voice.

Hiashi sighed; he knew he should have let Neji to handle this, he is too old to deal with these things but what done is done and right now all he has to do is to make Naruto agree for the project.

“Naruto, it’s a very important project much bigger then what you have done till now” Hiashi said in a calm voice “and you are the best we have. It is a project under the government and we are doing it together with Uchiha Corporation, surely you can understand how important this is, right?” Hiashi said as he closely studies Naruto for reaction, he knew he had surely got him at some point.

True to his intention Naruto hesitated for a moment to speak then sighed and settle in his chair “that sound really important” ‘so that’s why that teme was here before’ he muttered under his breath then continue “ok, but first I will see the details of the project.”

Hiashi heaved a sigh of relief and continue “Neji will give you the details about it, he will be the one to directly handle the project” he pause for a moment and then continued “the head of the Uchiha Corporation Fugaku Uchiha wants to take a personal interview of you, seeing you are a fresher and all” Hiashi said as he regard Naruto for his reaction, he never like it when people judge him, so Hiashi was little bit worried about that.

Naruto turn his gaze to Hiashi and studied him for a moment and much to his relief didn’t argue further “ok, I guess that’s fine. When is the interview then?”

“You have to be at their office on Monday morning at ten, that is ok with you?” Hiashi informed him.

Naruto nodded his conformation “yeah, it is; I will go directly to their office on Monday then and afterwards come here.”

“Good; I am glad that you agreed” Hiashi replied with a satisfied nod; this settles the things for him “now then tell me how your tour was? Was it a success?”

“Do you think I will come back empty handed?” Naruto put his hand at back of his head and stretched in his chair with a satisfied smile “we got the deal and the details are in that file” he said pointing to the file Hiashi had kept aside earlier.

“Very well then, I will go with the details” Hiashi said with a nod.

“It is soon going to be hectic for me I guess seeing I will be handling two projects at once” Naruto said with a sigh.

“No, it will not be that bad. The actual work for our joint project will take at least a month to start properly and by that time this one will be almost over” Hiashi said pointing to the file.

“That good to hear” Naruto said while standing up “I will be going now then and you surely owe me big oji-san” he continue while exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

“That was not as bad as I thought it would be” Hiashi said after Naruto left the room and got back to his work.

........................................................................................................................

 

Neji had brought Sasuke to their locker room, it was quite spacious and clean.

“This is my team’s locker room and the room we just passed is our conference room” Neji said as he urges Sasuke to enter.

“I don’t think we have any locker room for teams in our company” Sasuke said as he followed Neji in.

Neji smirk at this but Sasuke couldn’t see it from behind “don’t worry we have shower also. What can I say we really needed all these to go through with our day.”  
Sasuke frowned his eyebrow at this “what do you mean by that?”

“You don’t need to know that now but you will come to know eventually” Neji said with a smile as he stopped in front of a locker.

Neji took his key ring from his pocket and proceed to open it. As he open the locker he saw that there was only one dark blue shirt laying there.

Neji’s eye twitch ‘how many times I told that guy not to use my locker’ he said under his breath and took out the shirt to give it to Sasuke.

“Looks like it all I have for now; I don’t know if it will fit you or not but it’s better that nothing, right?” Neji asked as he handed Sasuke the shirt.

Sasuke quietly took the shirt and look around, seeing his confusion Neji added “there are stalls at the back you can go and change there” he said pointing to the back of the room.  
Sasuke walked towards the back and enter a stall as soon as he found it and proceed to take off his ruined shirt. He looked at his shirt with distaste, it’s completely ruined there is no way these stains will go away ‘I should kill that dobe for this’ he muttered under his breath and proceed to open the buttons of the other shirt.

Sasuke froze as soon as he drapes the shirt over him and a smell surrounded him, the smell was so unique it reminded him of first rain and fresh sea breeze. He inhaled deeply as he button up the shirt, the smell was surrounding him and he like the smell a little too much. The shirt was a size large on him and he briefly wondered who the shirt belongs to but shook his head as soon as he remembered it was Neji who gave it to him that mean it’s probably be his, though he considered asking Neji to confirm but soon decided against it.

Sasuke walked to the front with his ruined shirt where he saw Neji waiting for him at the door.

“Where is the dustbin?” Sasuke asked once he reached Neji “this shirt is beyond repair” he continues pointing to his shirt.

Neji laugh at that and pointed towards a general direction, it took Sasuke a minute to throw away the shirt and come back. They left the room together and walk towards Neji’s office.

“I guess I will be going then” Sasuke said as soon as they reached the room and he take his bag from the desk.

“It was a troubling day for you” Neji said in a polite tone “and I am sorry for everything.”

“Please don’t be sorry, it was not your fault. It was that moron’s fault for not being able to see the surroundings properly” Sasuke said in irritation and proceed to exit the room.  
“Let me escort you to your car, this is the least I can do for you” Neji said while following Sasuke “and also to keep you from any further harm. I don’t have any more shirts to spare” he continues in a teasing voice as they entered the lift.

“I am going to kill that dobe if I see him again” Sasuke growl under his breath.

Neji smirk but choose not to answer to that; he knew it was impossible for Sasuke to kill Naruto, even he is not going to allow this if it comes to that but right now he is enjoying it and he is eager to find out what happens next.

His meeting with Naruto had also started with a fight but they have become close friends over the years. He is still not sure how that happened to him- he knew Naruto is an idiot and he certainly don’t deal with idiots- but Sasuke is somewhat like his older self, so he is eager to find out how he and Naruto ended up. Neji is brought back from his world as they reach the ground floor and walked towards the parking.

“Thank you Neji for your time and help” Sasuke said as he reached his car and unlocked the door “have a nice day” he continues as he enter the car and fasten his seat belt.  
“You are welcome” Neji said with a smile.

As Sasuke drove away from the event of the day was circling in his head. He was assaulted with the smell of first rain and ocean again and he inhaled deeply into the shirt when suddenly vivid image of clear blue eyes come to his head. Sasuke froze for a moment; he cannot understand why he was attack with image of those eyes.

“I guess I am more tired than I first thought” he muttered to himself and quickly shake his head to get rid of the images. He switched on the music to get his mind off from any thoughts and drove towards his company wrapped in music and smell of fresh rain.

TBC....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is it guys, tell me what you think. Sorry for the late update. I was visiting my parents last week and didn’t have time, hope you can forgive for that.  
> Naruto is finally here as I promised. I don’t know how I did with Naruto and Sasuke’s first meeting, so I will be happy to get your reviews in that. I know there are some people reading this fic and I will be happy if they can share their opinion with me and help me to improve.  
> I again thank you all for your support.  
> Please R&R.


	8. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I’m just a humble writer who’s trying to go wild with her imagination borrowing his characters.
> 
> Author’s Note: Hello everyone, thank you all for your support and review again. If anyone have any question about this story please try to read the a/n of chapters, where I try to answer your questions there which will help you.  
> The eighth chapter for you enjoy.

Chapter – 8

Neji slowly knocked on Hiashi’s office door; he wanted to talk with him about his meeting with Naruto and whether he was able to convince him or not. He entered the room as he got permission and took a seat opposite to his uncle after greeting him with a polite nod.

“Have you finished with our work today?” Hiashi said setting the file aside he was working on.

“Yes oji-san, I just return after seeing Sasuke off.”

“I see, so I believe you have discussed everything?”

“Yes we did. We discussed about the team which will lead the project and who are going to be in it” Neji said then continue after a pause “it seem they had selected mostly from my team and Sai is also in it.”

“That’s to be expected; your team had most talent among all the others” Hiashi said with a nod.

“I will give you the file later, you can study it by yourself” Neji said as he focused his attention to Hiashi and continues “how was your meeting with Naruto?” Neji said with a smirk on his face.

Hiashi sighed “not bad” he settle more comfortably on his chair and continue “it was better than I expected. He tried to argue at first but when I explained it to him he didn’t made any fuss about it.”

“It’s good to hear, Naruto can be a reasonable person if he wants to be” he said with a smile then continued in amusement “he got into a fight with Sasuke today.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Hiashi replied exasperated “what was it about now?”

“Apparently he was being an idiot and spilled coffee all over Sasuke” Neji continue with a amuse smile.

Hiashi laugh at that surprising Neji “I am not worried about it then” he continue as Neji give a confuse look to him “Naruto usually gets along very well with the people he fight at first.”

Neji chuckled under his breath “that’s true I guess; let’s see then how he influence the young hire of the Uchiha’s.”

Hiashi nodded “I am looking forward to it then; maybe he will help Fugaku to ease some tension of his.”

“I will be get going then” Neji said as he stands up “I will give you every detail later.”

“Very well then” Hiashi nodded as Neji left the room with a polite note.

As Neji walk down the hall way the events of the day swarming inside his head; a little chuckled escaped him as he remember the lunch time and he soon found himself before his office door. He took his keys to open the door when he notice it is already unlock; he put his hand on the handle and twisted it, the door open to confirm his suspicion and Neji’s eyebrow twitch.

“Damn it, how many times I told you not to break through my things?” he said in an angry voice as he entered the room and spotted the culprit lying on the sofa.

“Well I love it when you are irritated” the figure on the sofa said with a satisfied smirk.

“I swear one of these days I am gonna kill you Naruto” Neji said as he walk through the room and sat on his chair.

“No, you can’t” Naruto said as he sit up “you love me too much to do that.”

Neji’s eyebrow twitches but he decided not to rise to the bet, it will only give him a headache if nothing else “why are you even bothering me in the first place?” Neji asked once he  
got himself under control.

“Don’t say it like that, you will hurt my feelings” Naruto replied in a fake hurt voice.

“I would love to hurt your feelings if you have them in the first place to begin with” Neji replied as he pulled a file and started working on it.

“Hey, what do you mean by that?” Naruto protested in an angry voice “if you may know I have more emotion than your entire clan combine together; I am a perfect gentleman.”  
“If you must insist” Neji said as he saw Naruto stand up and walk towards the table “whatever floats your boat.”

“Ha ha ha, very funny” Naruto said as he took a seat opposite to him “your humour have improved since the last time I saw you; maybe that teme Uchiha is rubbing off on you” he continue in a sarcastic tone.

“That remind me of something” Neji said as he close the file and focus on Naruto; he won’t be able to do anything anyway as long as he is here “you broke through my locker again.”

“What? No I didn’t” Naruto said in a surprised voice but stopped as Neji lifted a questioning eyebrow at him; “maybe I has” he murmured under his breath and pause for a moment then continues “but it was before I left for the tour. I just came back and didn’t have time to go towards the lockers.”

Neji silently regard him for a moment then sighed as he saw he was telling the truth “I guess you are right. I got your shirt there today by the way.”

“Yeah I left it there on my last day” Naruto said as he stretch back on his chair then sat straight “don’t tell me you didn’t even went to the locker for this past month.”

“Well we also didn’t have you around us to cause any disaster for the past month” Neji said with a smirk on his face.

“Whatever the case is thank you for reminding me. I have to take that shirt home with me, didn’t even washed it”

Neji stopped for a moment and look at Naruto with wide eye, when everything process in his head he smiled a devileous smirk.

“Why are you smirking like that Neji?” Naruto said in a cautious voice he never like when Neji give that smirk to him.

“Oh, nothing; let’s just say you are not going to have that shirt back again” Neji continues in a very calm voice.

“What do you mean by I will not be seeing it again?” Naruto said after a pause “what did you do to my shirt?”

“Whatever happened to that shirt it was your fault in the first place to leave it in someone else’s locker.”

“You....you bastard” Naruto said in a threatening voice; he then calmed down and continue in a very sweet voice which send shivers down Neji’s spine but not in a good way “you will pay for that, you know.”

Neji gulped; Naruto’s threats are never to be taken likely; he is the prank master for a reason “it was your fault in the first place. You should be more considerate about keeping your things properly and it was not the first time I have warned you about this.”

“I don’t care. You will pay and that’s final” Naruto said pointedly.

Neji growl under his breath; this conversation is going nowhere he have to change the topic “so, tell me again why you broke through my office in the first place? I believe you have some reasons.”

“You don’t need to be formal with me, Neji” Naruto said in a cheeky voice “didn’t you miss me?” he continues; his voice taking a complete turn.

“Are you kidding me? No one missed you; we all were happy to have few days of peace” Neji said in a playful tone.

“Ok then, I will not bother you anymore, enjoy your precious peace” Naruto said as he proceed to stand up and leave.

“Naruto” Neji said in a troubled voice “I didn’t mean it like that. Please don’t get me wrong, we all missed you” he continued as he saw Naruto leave the chair and turn around.  
“Are you sure?” Naruto said turning back and fixing Neji with a stern look, as Neji nodded in affirmation he sat back down; he then smiled broadly and said “you are so easy to tease Neji, I was just kidding and you fell for it, ha ha ha.”

Neji’s eyebrow twitch after seeing that huge shit eating grin on his face “you little pompous” he growl under his breath, his shoulder shaking “these are the things we missed most” he continues with a gentle look and a fond smile on his face.

“See, nobody can resist my charm” Naruto said as he wink at Neji.

“Yeah yeah whatever” Neji said but there was a soft note in his voice as he continues “so why did you broke into my office and made yourself comfortable on sofa?”

“I know you will not believe me but I actually came here for work” as Neji raised one of his eyebrow with a questioning look he continues “oji-san said to take the details of the project from you.”

“I see, so that’s the reason you were in my office after all” Neji said as he took the project file from his desk drawer and pushed it towards Naruto.

“I also wanted to catch up with what’s going on around office” Naruto said as he took the file and opened it to read the headline “I tried to do that earlier but you send me away after bonking me on head” he continue with a pout as he close the file and set it aside.

“That’s because you were being an idiot” Neji said calmly “and you would have angered one of our important partner.”

“I don’t care what that mama’s boy thinks of me” Naruto replied with a scowl “that teme is in this position just because he was born an Uchiha. He doesn’t even deserve it.”

“Naruto I always thought you to be like a person who doesn’t judge people” as Naruto’s surprise face Neji continues “you can’t judge his just because he is an Uchiha, you have to give that guy a chance and as much as I have seen he got potential.”

Naruto huffs crossing his arms and looking at side “I don’t care what that teme has.”

“You are being stubbornly childish about this” Neji berates him “whatever let’s not discus about this. Tell me about your tour. How was it?”

Naruto smile happily and proceed to explain everything to Neji, as they started to discuss Naruto’s adventure they settles in a comfortable atmosphere which drags them the rest of the day.

 

........................................................................................................................................

 

Sasuke stopped his car at parking lot of his office, it was late but he just have to take care of something and he can finally leave for the day; he leisurely exited the car and walk towards the lift. Once he enter his office he settles his bag and proceeds to take out the papers and file he had collected from Byakugan Corporation, as he settles on his chair he then proceeds to mail the details of the meeting to his father and team Kakashi.

He was almost done when there was a knock on his door and Kakashi entered his office. He lifted his head as he press the send button for his last mail to see Kakashi looking at him curiously. Kakashi walk in the room with same look and settles in the opposite chair not once shifting his eyes from Sasuke.

Sasuke was feeling uncomfortable for his part; it never really settles well with him whenever Kakashi watches him like this with those eyes. He squirms a little in his chair at the suffocating gaze as Kakashi continues to watch him without saying anything; he finally snap after a moment-

“What?” Sasuke asked exasperated, slight annoyance in his voice.

“I thought you had gone for a meeting” Kakashi said finally as he gets more comfortable in his chair.

“I was at a meeting” Sasuke said confused, a frown in his brow.

“Really?” Kakashi asked as he locked his eyes with Sasuke, the same piercing look in his eyes.

“What are you getting at Kakashi?” Sasuke said as his eyebrow twitches in annoyance “if you have anything to say, say it clearly; I hate it when you talk in riddles.”

Kakashi raised his hand and pointed his forefinger at him then continues “if I remember currently you were wearing a different shirt when you left the office this afternoon.”

Sasuke didn’t even tried to hide the growl of annoyance that escapes him, as Kakashi lifted his visible eyebrow at him he continues; his voice barely containing his anger as he recall the previous incident

“What can I say as an answer?” Sasuke said clearly angry “let’s just say the world is full of morons.”

As Kakashi continue to stare at him questionably with a smirk- which of course was hidden from Sasuke by his mask- Sasuke continues “I met one of them today and that idiot spilled coffee all over my shirt.”

Kakashi chuckled under his breath at this but stopped as Sasuke turned his icy glare at him “so where did you get the shirt?” he inquired further then continues after inspecting closely “it doesn’t seem like you have purchased it, it’s a little big for you.”

“Neji gave me the shirt afterwards” at Kakashi’s curious eyes he continues “apparently they have this habit to keep spare clothes with them; must be because of that idiot” the last part he mumbles to himself but Kakashi hears it anyways but didn’t pry further.

“So how was the meeting?” Kakashi asked in a casual voice to change the topic.

“It was good” Sasuke said straightening up a bit, his earlier frustration fading “we discussed everything and I get to know that most of the candidates are from Neji’s team, so I think it will benefit us as they can work in a sync with each other” Kakashi nodded his approval as Sasuke continues “I have already sent all of you and otou-san a mail in details.”

“Good job” Kakashi said there was an appreciation in his voice which Sasuke didn’t miss and it brought a little satisfaction inside him, it’s never easy to impress Kakashi but he was glad he is on the right track.

“Thank you” he replied as he proceeds to shut down his system and leave the office for the day.

Kakashi also stood up “let’s call it a day then, go home and rest; you can discuss this with Fugaku later” he said as he walk towards the door, closing it behind him as he left.

Sasuke nodded in answer as he also stood up and gather the papers and files he needed the study for the project. Sasuke exited the building and walk towards his car at parking lot noticing briefly that his father’s car was till there; Itachi’s absence has put is father with more workload. Even though they had divided the work with Kakashi and Obito it still is too much for them, considering they already had their own projects to handle.

 

......................................................................................................................................................

 

Sasuke entered his car and drove away thoughts jumbling in his head; he would have like to help out his father with the workload but he knew it can’t be helped, which shows him how much useless of a person he was. He had spent his life generously while his father and his brother had buried themselves in work. They never complained about it and never let him understand how much responsibility they are taking just to secure the future of Uchiha Corporation and them as well but now that he had finally joined the company or should he say forced to join it; he can understand what his brother and father were shielding him from. He felt guilty now to think that he was not there soon to help the company and he knew if he wasn’t born in the family he wouldn’t have gotten this important project so easily and he is thankful to his brother and father for trusting his abilities and giving him the opportunity.

Sasuke parked his car as he reached home and quickly exited it after collecting his bag. As he entered the house the aroma of freshly prepared food greeted him making him hungry; he had always loved his mother’s cooking and it still is the best cooking for him in his opinion. He is glad that his mother loves to cook for them instead of letting the maids do it; his mother’s presence is constant in his life which he is thankful for and many thinks that he is a mama’s boy, which he secretly admits he is but he will rip them apart if they dare to say that loud.

Sasuke padded softly inside when his mother’s gentle voice brought him back from his thoughts “Sasuke dear, you are back. How was your work today?”

Sasuke slowly turns around to see his mother standing in the hall way with a gentle look and smile on her face. He always loves his mother’s smile; it is soft, gentle and make him feel same and reassure him everything will be ok when he was feeling troubled but he can sense something has changed. Her smile is more bright, more content and it’s like she is radiating with a new life; he didn’t know what it is but he prays to god that it will remain that way.

“Office was good okaa-san; I had an important meeting today and it went really well” Sasuke said as his mother walk towards him.

“That’s good to hear dear” she said with the same gentle smile on her which he love soo much and give a peck on his cheek.

Sasuke blushes a little at the gesture “I am not a baby anymore okaa-san, stop doing that” he whines but there was no rejection in his voice.

His mother’s twinkling laugh filled the air and his heart bringing a small smile at his lips “you will always be my baby boy no matter how much you grow up” she said as she ruffled his hair bringing a small pout on his face; his mother is impossible sometimes but he didn’t want it any other way “go freshen up you look tired, dinner is almost ready.”

Sasuke walk in his room with a content heart, as he proceed to keep his bag on the table and take off his shirt his fingers freeze one more time as the familiar smell wrapped around him and he inhaled deeply in it. He take the shirt off slowly and kept it carefully in his cupboard; he look at the shirt carefully, it’s not from any branded company so he doubt fir it to be Neji’s but he can never be sure of it. He should give it back to Neji but something was stopping him from that; he quickly glances towards the clock and notices that he is standing in front of his walk in closet for quite some time. He gave one last glace to the shirt and turn around towards his attach bathroom. He quickly takes a shower and when he came downstairs to the kitchen he saw his mother arranging the plates and placing the food.

“Take a seat, I bet you are hungry and I have made your favourites today” his mother said with a gentle smile as soon as he enters the room.

He quietly takes a seat opposite to his mother and proceeds to serve himself, his mother sat down after setting the last bowl on the table.

“Where is otou-san?” he asked as his mother started to eat “I saw his car at company but he should he here by now.”

“He is still in office” his mother replied with a sigh “apparently the workload is very high and he is pulling an all nighters again along with Kakashi and others.”

“I met Kakashi earlier but he didn’t say anything about this” Sasuke said with a frown.

“I think they don’t want to burden you, you are new in the company and don’t have experience enough to deal with these kind of situation” Mikoto said in a gentle voice “I am sure they will inform you when you are more experienced and capable of handling things on your own.”

Sasuke always admires how his mother use to know every single thing in his heart even without your saying anything “I know” Sasuke said with a sigh and continues “I just wanted to help them as much as possible, clearly aniki’s absence has took a toll on them.”

Mikoto smiles gently at him “I am sure they will take your help if they needed it and I think right now all they want is for you to focus on your project, it is important for the company and you.”

Sasuke nodded in understanding and the rest of the dinner went peacefully discussing small things about his project and office with his mother. As Sasuke finally retire to his room for the day he simply lay on the bed with a content feel around him. The events of the day are lulling him in to sleep, as he close his eyes and tries to fall asleep a specific image of bright blue sunny sky came to his dream urging him for something but it doesn’t matter how much he tried he couldn’t grasp what it means; he was content and happy under the sky and this feeling finally took him into the world of peaceful slumber.

.................................................................................................................................

 

Naruto parked his car in front of his apartment building when he saw Konahamaru standing in front waiting for the lift. He quickly exited the car and call for him while running  
towards his brother. Konahamaru’s face lit up when he saw him waving earnestly.

“Nii-chan you are home” he said, a broad smile on his face.

“Yes, I finished my business early” Naruto said ruffling his brother’s hair “how was your day?”

“It was all right” Konahamaru said as the lift opened and they entered it “I invited Moegi and Udon for dinner, is that ok?” he continue after a pause.

Naruto smiled at his brother when he replied “of course, I haven’t met them for such a long time.”

“I came home early and asked them to close the shop and come here” he continues as they reached their floor “we have some leftovers in the shop which I asked them to bring along.”

“That’s good” Naruto said as he proceed to unlock the door and they enter “then I am making dinner tonight” he continues as he take off his shoes and enter the hall way.

“Nii- chan you don’t have to do that, you are tired take rest and I will prepare the dinner” Konahamaru said as he followed his brother into the kitchen who was half buried inside the fridge.

“Nah, I am ok” Naruto said as he came out of the fridge with a packet of juice and pour it in two glasses “plus I would love to cook for you guys, it’s a long time since we had a get-together and I want everyone to enjoy it” he continues as handling a glass to Konahamaru “now let’s see what we can make from what we have.”

For the next few moments they gather all the ingredients they would need and then proceed to take bath and freshen up in their respective room and by the time Konahamaru came out of his shower Naruto was already in the kitchen cutting veggies for vegetable tempura. Konahamaru walk in and silently stand beside him; he always loves to see his brother work in kitchen and to eat his food. He is not always available so usually he took care of the dinner but whenever they had time together they try to cook together and Konahamaru always love these small moments between them.

“Do you have anything for me to do?” Konahamaru asked as Naruto proceeds with the veggies.

“Not really, I have put the fish to marinate and also almost done with the veggies. All we need now is to wait for our guest to arrive and once they are here we could proceed with the tempura” Naruto said smiling slightly at his brother “I like to cook for you guys, it makes me happy.”

Konahamaru smiled as Naruto turn around to finish his work and he went to check on the fish. The door bell rang after a moment and younger man left the kitchen to greet his friends.

“Hey guys, come in” he greeted as soon as he saw his friends “nii-chan is cooking today” he said excitedly.

“Wow, that’s great. I am glad that I accepted your invitation today” Moegi said in excitement “I love nii-chan’s cooking.”

“We all do Moegi, now would you please help me with the bags here?” Udon said who was holding several bags and barely balancing them with two hands.

“Yeah yeah alright” Moegi proceed to help Udon as Konahamaru eyed them and the bags.

“What are all these bags for” he asked curious “I only asked you to bring the leftovers not the entire shop.”

“Hey you nut head, we didn’t brought the shop idiot” Moegi said as she finally settled the last of the bags in living room and padded towards the hall way “I needed some dress and we went to shopping on our way, well let’s just say I got little carried away” she continues sheepishly.

Konahamaru turn back and took one last look at the bags which are now piling on the sofa and said after a moment “I don’t think that signified as getting little carried away” he murmured to himself but Moegi heard him anyway which earned him a punch in his gut.

“Shut up you idiot” before Moegi can continue another voice caught their attention.

“Yes Konahamaru, shut up” Naruto enter the conversation as he padded to the hallway attach to the kitchen; he had caught most of the conversation and was now smiling teasingly “don’t you know how to appreciate a young lady? You will never get a girlfriend like this.”

“Nii-chan not you too” Konahamaru whined for not getting his brothers support.

Moegi smiled as she walk towards Naruto and greeted him with a hug “Naruto-nii you are the best” she said with a smile as she step away from the hug “maybe you should learn something about how to treat a lady from him” she continue as she turn around to fix her friend with a pointed look “why don’t you teach him some basic manners Naruto-nii?” she asked as she again turn around towards the bright man.

“Oh, how many times I have tried to teach him a lesson my lady but he is incapable of that” Naruto said with a smile then he take Moegi’s hand and bent down to place a small kiss “please forgive him for his incompetence” he said with a wink.

There was a slight blush on her cheek when Moegi laugh at the gesture as Naruto straighten up “Naruto-nii you haven’t changed a bit and we all love you for that.”  
I am honoured for that my lady” Naruto replied with a polite tone and a gentleness in his voice.

“You are such a gentle man but still you didn’t have a girlfriend” Moegi said amused “it is high time that you get one, you know.”

“I try my best but I am soo busy in my life that I don’t get time for these things” Naruto said gently ruffling Konahamaru’s hair as he walk by them in the kitchen with the leftovers his friends had brought to heat them up.

Moegi smile gently at him; she knew that there are many responsibilities on Naruto’s shoulder specially to take care of his family and sometimes he even forget about himself but this man deserves happiness more that anyone and she wish that when he finally found someone he will become the world to that person and feel all the love he deserves. 

“So what’s for dinner?” she asked to change the subject.

“There is vegetable tempura, grilled salmon and rice from my part” Naruto said with a smile “is all that to your liking, my lady?” he continue at a gentle voice.

“We brought miso soup and dessert” she replied with a smile “so, it’s a perfect meal and for the bonus we get to eat your cooking after soo long.”

“I am happy to hear that” Naruto said with a smile as he entered the kitchen where Konahamaru was pressing the oven buttons to heat up the food “go and make yourself comfortable, dinner will be there in a moment” he continue addressing Moegi and pushing Konahamaru out of the kitchen.

“We will sit at the dining table so you can also talk with us as you work” Moegi said as she took a seat, Konahamaru and Udon joining her.

Naruto smiled and turn towards Konahamaru as he starts to make the batter for tempura and placed the fish on the grill “see how considerate she is, I wish you could be like that sometimes” he said in a teasing tone.

“Nii-chan you know how much considerate I am so stop acting and also stop flirting with my friend.”

“Hey, I am not flirting with her” Naruto said smiling as he put the first batch of tempura in oil and turn the fish over “I am just appreciating her and she knows that, so bring your mind from the gutter.”

“Yes Konahamaru, bring your mind out of the gutter” Moegi said hitting him on the head “just because he can be polite to a lady unlike some people I know” she turns her eyes towards her friends to prove her point “doesn’t mean that he is flirting.”

Konahamaru grown and Udon silently put his head down to avoid the conversation.

“See the lady is right” Naruto said as he takes out the fish and tempura on plates arranging them carefully “now Konahamaru come here and help me to take the food out.”

Konahamaru quickly stood up and walk into the kitchen to help his brother; they came out after a moment holding the plates for each person with different dishes and set them on the table.

“Wow Naruto-nii this is looking good and smells great” Moegi said once her plate was placed.

“Thank you” Naruto said as he takes a seat beside her as Konahamaru sat beside Udon “now taste it quickly and tell me what you think.”

Moegi took a piece of tempura and popped it into her mouth closing her eyes and chewing it slowly savouring the taste, she swallowed and open her eyes “wow, it taste even better than it looks” she said in awe.

Naruto smiled “what are we waiting for then, let’s dig in” he said as everyone started to eat.

“Naruto-nii you should come to our cafe and be a cook there” Moegi said between eating “I bet we will become famous overnight if our customers get to eat this food every day.”  
Naruto laugh at that “I would love to but I can’t quit my job to feed a bunch of people, I need that job first to feed me and my brother” he said as he controlled his laughing.  
“Hmm, I think that’s a very good reason to deny my offer” Moegi said in a fake thoughtful voice then continues with her food before saying “well I didn’t care for others as long as get to eat your delicious cooking.”

“You guys are welcome here whenever you want but if you want my homemade food first make sure that I am available” Naruto smiled gently ant them to prove his point.

“I would love to take you on that offer” Moegi said happy as she turns back her concentration towards the food again.

..................................................................................................................................

 

The rest of the dinner was spend with little chatter and once they are finished they ate the dessert an Moegi and Udon left after a while. Naruto and Konahamaru quickly did the dishes and put the leftovers in the fridge properly, as next day was Saturday they both were sure no one will be in a mood to cook anything. They retire to their rooms and as Naruto lay on his bed with a small smile he thought about everything that happed today. He and Neji had spent some time together after a long time, they had share what each had missed for the last month then he got to have Konahamaru’s friends and they had spend some quality time together.

He was always a people person and love to be surrounded by his friends and family. As a child he had spent most of his life alone; he didn’t have a guardian or a family to call his own; that was until Iruka took him in and he first experiences the presence of a family by his side. Iruka had become like a father to him and he really respects the older man to bottom of his heart, if it was not for Iruka he would have never been here in the first place.

Later when he saw Konahamaru all alone and helpless on his own after his grandfather’s sudden death he could not stop him from also being a family to him; he know the pain of being alone and he refuse to let anyone else suffer from that if he can help it.

Naruto turns around on his side watching the night sky from the open window beside his bed, it’s not a full moon but the room was bathing in the light anyway. He always loves to see the moon like this at night, the moon is mysterious, beautiful and surrounded in darkness but it also has the power to light up the night. The mark on the moon reminds him that no one in this world is perfect, not even the most beautiful things are without scars, this helped him to realise not to judge anything and keep an open mind.

He remember the time when he use to cry at night, the moon was only witness of that time when he was an outcast, people use to hate him for reasons he never knew. The moon knows his weakness, his fear, his loneliness and it also know his strength, his happiness and the way his life changed for better, now he didn’t cry anymore because he is happy and he has a small family now. As Naruto proceed to look at the dark night sky lit with moon light he can feel calmness wash over him and he closes his eyes to quickly drift into the world of peaceful dreams.

................................................................................................................................

 

Sasuke woke up next morning feeling perfectly rested; he can’t remember when was the last time he had slept so peacefully. He look at the clock to check the time, it’s seven in the morning; he never woke up this early when he is home but today he feels different so he decided to leave the bed and walk towards the window to pull the curtains away. The bright sunlight washes the room as soon as he removes the heavy curtains indicating a perfect sunny day.

He enters the bathroom to finish his morning routine, as he enters the shower and lukewarm water cascade down his body he felt more awake. He decided to spend the day with his family and help his mother; it is soo long since he had last spent time with his mother and he knew his mother will be delighted at this prospect. They-he and his brother along with their mother- use to do soo many things together when he was in school, his mother had taught him gardening, taking care of plants and flowers, meaning of each flower holds; they use to spend time in library where his mother taught him about their family history and the lessons of life and many more.

He didn’t know why he stopped all that but when Itachi had gone away he was soo heartbroken he couldn’t bring himself to spend time with family anymore and spending time with his mother only reminded him of his brother’s absence more. So, he had stopped caring altogether but now he knew how wrong that was, especially to his mother and so now he wants to make up for those time. Maybe it’s late for that but one can always try, honestly he really misses those time he use to spend with her and want that back.  
Sasuke wrap a towel around his waist as he came out of the shower and quickly change to fresh cloths. He came down stairs and walk towards the kitchen that is the only likely place he could find his mother in the morning, as he entered the kitchen he spotted his mother beside the oven preparing morning tea.

“Ohayo okaa-san” Sasuke greeted as he entered the kitchen to stand beside his mother.

Mikoto jumped at the sudden voice and turn around with a surprised look on her face to see Sasuke walking in the kitchen to stand beside her; she eyed him for a moment “ohayo Sasuke, are you feeling all right?” she asked concerned.

Sasuke looked at his mother’s confused eyes and smile a little “yes okaa-san, I am fine. Why do you ask that?” though Sasuke knew the answer he still want to know for sure.

“Well for one you never woke up this early when you are at home and second you don’t seem irritated about it” Mikoto said turning back towards the cabinet and started to take out some biscuits from the jar.

“I woke up early and decided to join you” Sasuke said seeing his mother started to arrange the biscuits properly on a plate “can I help you with anything?”

“No” Mikoto said a little too fast and turning around she saw Sasuke looking towards her his brow ceased “please not in the kitchen, the last time I let you in here you had almost burned down half of my kitchen and if I recall correctly I had only asked you to boil some water.”

“I remember that but I was not the only one at that time and I was only five” Sasuke said easing a bit but a little-very little- pout is visible on his face but if you ask Sasuke he will totally deny it because Uchiha’s don’t pout in his opinion.

“That’s the more reason for me to be afraid” Mikoto said smiling a bit “both of you brothers are soo terrible in kitchen that you can burn down half of it to just boil some water” she continues as she started to arrange the tea set.

“It was not my fault, aniki was trying to do some experiment with boiling water and match box” Sasuke protested childishly.

“I don’t know whose fault was that but I refuse to let you two do anything in the kitchen as long as I am here, you boys almost gave me a heart attack that day” Mikoto finished with her arrangements, there are two trays one with the tea set and another with plates of different biscuits and cookies “if you want to help then help me to carry these” she said turning around.

“Where are we going? I didn’t knew there was a party here this early” Sasuke said holding the tray with the biscuits “and where is otou-san, is he still asleep?”

“No, he is in the back garden, he came late last night. I asked him to sleep in today but they have work to do” Mikoto said as they walk towards the back garden.

Sasuke turned confused towards his mother “what do you mean they?”

“Kakashi came along with him and apparently he is staying the weekend so they can finish some work together” Mikoto said as they entered the garden.

Sasuke nodded in understanding; he looked around the garden and spotted his father along with Kakashi under the gazebo. It was his mother’s idea to place the gazebo in there; she loved to spend time in the garden, it was her favourite place in the whole house and if he can remember correctly he and his brother would often find her here when they came back from school. Maybe she still spend time here but he can’t say for sure, that send a pang of guilt to his heart that he was so distant with his family for past few years that he can’t even say what they like anymore for sure.

As they close their distance he can hear the two occupants are discussing something about business, they are soo into the conversation that they didn’t even notice as they approach them.

“Ohayo otou-san, ohayo Kakashi” Sasuke greeted as he placed the tray on the centre table.

Fugaku and Kakashi turned their surprised eyes towards him and eyed him for a moment. Sasuke barely conceal his sigh at that look as Mikoto started to prepare the tea; ‘is my presence this surprising?’ Sasuke questions himself and sat on the chair beside Kakashi as they greeted back.

“Well this is surprising” Kakashi said in a calm voice as he takes his cup from Mikoto but Sasuke can hear the underlying amusement in his voice.

“What is so surprising for you Kakashi?” Sasuke said in annoyance and though he knew the next words that will come from his mouth but refuse to back down- Uchiha’s never back down from a fight.

“For you to be here this early joining us for tea” Kakashi said as he takes a sip from his cup, though how can he do that without taking off his mask is still now beyond Sasuke.

“Well I woke up early and decided to spend the time with my family. Is there something wrong about that?” Sasuke replied in a low voice trying very hard not to engage in an argument with Kakashi this early in the morning, there are very few people who can raise a reaction from him and Kakashi is one of them.

“Absolutely not, we are all happy for your company in this fine day” Kakashi said as he place his cup back and reached for a cookie; he bit down at it slowly and continues after swallowing “may be Fugaku should have force you to join the company sooner, that way you would have come to your senses faster.”

Sasuke would have liked nothing more that to strangle the man right now, he knew Kakashi to be bash but he never knew he will use his weakness against him, ‘isn’t okaa-san always said that Kakashi is family and family doesn’t do such things with a member but I think there can always be an exception and even my own brother is not above that, so what could I expect from Kakashi’ Sasuke thought as he turn towards his parents before he answer.

Fugaku was watching the conversation; Sasuke can see amusement dancing in his eyes and his father was trying very hard to control the twitching at the corner of his mouth. His mother is on other hand is a completely different story; she was not even trying to hide her amusement at the situation and was smiling widely behind her cup.

“Look I just wanted to spend time with my family” Sasuke finally said “if that bothers you soo much then I could go back to my room and lock myself in” he continues glaring at Kakashi.

“Don’t be childish Sasuke” Kakashi said but Sasuke’s eye twitch and he can sense him smirking behind that mask of his “we would love to spend time with you, it’s just we are not use to see you like this and we are little bit surprised to have you.”

“Kakashi it’s enough” before Sasuke could give him a piece of his mind his mother meddle the situation “don’t tease my baby boy, it’s been a long time since I last saw him like this and don’t spoil it for me.”

“Ok Mikoto” Kakashi said as he turns his eyes to Sasuke; his eyes dancing with mirth and Sasuke was almost afraid of the next sentence he was going to say “do whatever you want with your baby boy” Kakashi said in such a tone that Sasuke would have liked nothing more than to kill this man then and there.

‘He is never going to let me live this down’ Sasuke though and settles in his chair.

The rest of the time was spend in a comfortable ambience and as soon as they finished the tea his father and Kakashi retire to his father’s home office to finish some work. Sasuke spend the rest of the day with his mother just like the old times and he can feel his mother’s happiness throughout the day; this in turn made Sasuke proud at himself that he is still capable of giving his mother such happiness and he promised that in future also he will try to do the same.

.........................................................................................................................

 

It was Sunday morning when Naruto decided to finally tell Konahamaru that they will not be able to visit Iruka for his vacation. He had tried to talk with him yesterday but his brother was busy with his friends and doing final preparation for his exams, so he decided to not to bring the topic up but he didn’t want to stall the topic anymore and if he didn’t talk with him now his brother will not be available for rest of the day. Naruto stopped his inner musings and decided to bring the topic up as they are having their simple breakfast of egg and bacons.

“I talked with Hiashi-san about my leave” Naruto started awkwardly not sure how to proceed with the confrontation.

“That’s good: Konahamaru said brightly as he looks up from his plate “so when are we leaving?”

“Hold it right there” Naruto said with a stern voice “you still have your exams to finish.”

“I know nii-chan, I am not a baby any more whom you always have to guide” Konahamaru said rolling his eyes “I am prepare for the exam and I only have just one paper left, so tell me when are we leaving?” he continues happily.

It saddens Naruto to take away that bright smile from his brother but he can’t back away now, it’s an important project and Hiashi-san is relying upon him; he can’t let him down when he had gave his words.

Naruto cleared his throat awkwardly and continues “ahh, about that” Naruto looked around at anything other than the person sitting in front of him; he knew he was just stalling now but he have to do it, he heaved a sigh and finally said “I didn’t got the leave”, there he finally said it.

There was a moment of silence and Naruto still refuse to look at his brother.

“Is it that bad?” Konahamaru asked after a minute of silence when his brother still refuses to meet his eyes; he can tell that Naruto is feeling bad about this but he also knew that if it isn’t important then his brother would have never cancelled visiting Iruka.

Naruto finally met his eyes and saw only understanding in those dark eyes, there was no rejection no anger as he had expected; maybe his brother is finally growing up. He nodded slowly and continued “it’s a very important project under the government which our company is doing in collaboration with Uchiha Corporation.”

Konahamaru nodded as he fixed his attention in his food again and continues “it sounds like very important and I am happy for you nii-chan that they are seeing your talent and trusting you.”

“Thanks Konahamaru for understanding” Naruto said with an affectionate smile “you have grown and I am proud of you. I promise I will make this up to you.”

“Nii-chan you have done everything in your power to look after me, you were there for me when I was all alone; you don’t have to make up for anything to me” Konahamaru said feeling very emotional “just promise me that we will visit there for my winter break.”

“Don’t say it like that Konahamaru, you are more than a brother to me, you are my family” Naruto said as a genuine smile spread across his face “and I promise to visit him at winter. Now finish your food so you can be ready for your group study.”

Konahamaru nodded as he proceeds to the finish his breakfast.

“Are they coming here today?” Naruto asked after a moment.

“Yes, they are barging in here today” Konahamaru said as he finished his food “we also need your help for our studies, hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not, I am happy to help whenever you need me” Naruto said as he stands up to collect their plates “which subject do you need help with?” he asked as he placed the dishes in the sink to wash later.

“Modern arts” Konahamaru said turning towards his brother whose head is inside the fridge again.

“That’s an easy topic” Naruto replied finally getting out of the fridge “I have to go for shopping if I need to feed you guys” at Konahamaru’s gaze he continues “don’t worry I will help you. I will shop and prepare the food and we can discuss about modern arts for the rest of the day, till then you could discuss about the other topics you need to read. Is that all right?”

“That’s a great idea” Konahamaru said then continued after a moment of hesitation “could you shoe us some of your paintings as well?”

Naruto turn around to fix his brother with a look that Konahamaru quickly proceed to explain himself “it’s not my idea but Moegi said they are beautiful and we think that she is right. I know you don’t like to show them to everyone but we thought that it will help us if we see them” Konahamaru explained in one breath, afraid that he had upset his brother.  
“Konahamaru you are blabbering” Naruto said with a smile “I don’t have any issues about showing them to anyone; it’s just that I was surprised that you have asked for such a thing and I don’t like people judging them. They are not that great but they are close to my heart, I will happily show them to you if that is what will help you guys a little bit.”

“Thank you nii-chan” Konahamaru said as Naruto walk towards the door.

“No need for that” Naruto said as he paused on the doorway and said over his shoulder “I am going to pick up ingredients for our lunch, so be a good boy and don’t destroy my house with your friends while I am away.”

 

.....................................................................................................................................

 

It was Sunday morning in Uchiha household and Mikoto was delighted; Sasuke had promised her to spend the day together again and she was looking forward to it. She is in the kitchen now and preparing a simple breakfast of toast and egg sunny side up; Sasuke use to love sunny side ups as a child and she was sure he will still appreciate them. She was almost done when Fugaku enters the kitchen.

“Ohayo” Fugaku greeted her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“Ohayo” Mikoto said as she pulled back and proceeds to plate the food “have you rest well?”

“Yes dear” Fugaku replied as he takes his chair at dinner table and proceeds to read the paper placed for him there.

“Have you and Kakashi are finished with the work?” Mikoto asked as she walks to the table and place a cup of tea in front of him.

“Yes we are almost done” Fugaku said as he puts the paper aside; he takes a sip of his morning tea and continues “there are some lose ends left which we will fix today.”

Just as he finish his sentence a dishevelled Kakashi walks into the kitchen and promptly crash on the chair at Fugaku’s right burying his face in his folded arms. His white hair tousled at every direction and there were bangs under his eyes.

“Oh dear” Mikoto said worried as she quickly stood up and went to make something for him; she came back few moment later and placed a cup in front of Kakashi “you look like you need it” she said gently running her gentle fingers through his hair once and reclaimed her seat.

As the smell of the liquid drifted in Kakashi’s nose he slowly raise his head and hold the cup like a life line taking a generous sip from the cup “ahh, nothing better that an cup of black coffee to wake you up at morning” he said after a moment when he was feeling little more awake as the caffeine kicked in his system.

Mikoto smiled gently at him as Fugaku spoke “I thought I asked you to go to bed when I left the office” he said in a stern voice.

“Yeah I know but I wanted to finish that file” Kakashi said taking another sip and continued “but it took me longer than I expected; I didn’t realise the time and it was almost dawn when I went to bed.”

“Kakashi you need to take more care of yourself, it’s the forth night in a row that you have pulled an all-nighter” Fugaku said in a scolding voice then soften his tone, little bit worried and continue “if you keep this up you will collapse soon and I couldn’t afford to lose one of my best employee now that Itachi is not here.”

Kakashi nodded in understanding “I know you are concern but don’t worry I will be all right, this is nothing for me” he continues in a light tone now that he is feeling much better “I can pull another four days of all-nighter, just give me this and I am good to go” he said pointing towards his cup.

“Kakashi this is not a joke” it was Mikoto’s turn to scold him “Fugaku is right, you can’t ignore your health all the time. There is a more important project coming on and you need to be all right for that” she continues in a stern voice.

Kakashi was never able to ignore the command of that voice so he nodded silently “ok, I will look after myself, I promise” he took a last sip from his cup and continues finally releasing the cup from his vice grip “speaking of project, he is coming for the interview tomorrow right?”

Fugaku nodded as he said “yes, Hiashi had already conformed it to me, the interview is tomorrow at ten.”

Kakashi nodded “I can’t wait to see him” he added after a thought “how do you think Sasuke will react to the situation?”

“I think he will be just fine, they will get along very well” Mikoto answered in a wishful tone.

Fugaku nodded in agreement “I am also not worried about that, after all me and Minato had been best friend from the day we met.”

Kakashi snorted as both parents looks at him curiously “you two are too optimistic for your own good” at their still confused gaze he continues “Sasuke is not exactly a happy child and you both know that.”

“Sasuke was always a happy child, yes I agree that he had been rebellious for last few years but everyone goes through that phase once in a while” Fugaku said in a proud voice.  
“Yes and he is also trying to change, he had spent yesterday whole day with me just like before and had also promised for today” Mikoto finished with a dreamy look “so I also think that they will get along pretty well.”

“Whatever floats your boat” Kakashi said hiding a smirk behind his mask “but I still don’t think they will get along.”

Mikoto and Fugaku exchanged a worried glace with each other “why are you so confident about it?” Mikoto finally asked.

“Let’s just say, it’s just a hunch” Mikoto can see something dancing in his visible eye as Kakashi finally answered.

Before Mikoto can protest Sasuke enters the kitchen while rubbing his eyes and greeted everyone at the table.

“It’s a bet then and I am not going to lose it; I trust my baby to be in his best behaviour when a new member comes to this family” she said in a dangerously low tone that only Fugaku and Kakashi can hear.

A shiver run down through Fugaku’s spine at the voice and he wish Kakashi is not foolish enough to challenge that, no man can survive in front of his wife when she is like defending her boys. He slowly turned his gaze to Kakashi but only sighed as he saw his expression; he was practically smiling under his mask if the curve of his eye is any indication, maybe he is more idiotic that he had first thought him to be.

“Ok, it’s a challenge then” Kakashi replied smiling in a low voice as to Sasuke can’t hear who was sticking his head inside the fridge for sometime “but I will stick to my believe.”  
Mikoto only narrowed her eyes and stands up to walk towards Sasuke to greet him properly.

“id don’t usually support Sasuke in his actions” Fugaku said taking a sip of his tea which was cold now; he grimaces his face and set the cup aside “but this time I agree with Mikoto.”

“Only time will tell the fact” Kakashi said with underline amusement in his voice as he turned his eyes towards the pair standing in front of oven where Mikoto was cooing over Sasuke.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at him once more and focus on his news paper grunting once under his breath. The rest of the day was spent peacefully in Uchiha household. Fugaku and Kakashi were busy with work for rest of the day and Sasuke and Mikoto were busy attending to the garden. The night rolled quickly and dinner was spent with little chattering and peaceful atmosphere.

...........................................................................................................................

 

TBC....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is it. What do you think?
> 
> This chapter was mainly family time and it was important to understand the characters and relations between them. There was not much narusasu in this chapter and I can understand that you guys are disappointed but it will get better and you guys can guess what is coming next, right?  
> And I am really sorry it took me this long to post a chapter, but my work and home had kept me busy for the last month or so. I rarely got time from to real life to come into my virtual life, but what can I say. All's well if the end's well.  
> So, till then enjoy this chapter and please have patience; I promise to post the next chapter as soon as possible.
> 
> Please R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto did. I’m just a humble writer who’s trying to go wild with her imagination borrowing his characters.

Chapter – 9  
It is Monday morning and Sasuke was happy to start his second week of office. The last week he had spent some quality time with his family, specially his mother and now he wonders how much of family time he had missed for this past years but as he had again got that back he didn’t plan to lose it anytime soon. Sasuke descended the stairs with this thought in his mind and comes to kitchen where his father and Kakashi are already seated and ready for office and his mother is serving breakfast.

“Ohayo” Sasuke greeted every one as he takes the seat beside his mother.

“Ohayo Sasuke” Mikoto greeted placing a small kiss on his son’s cheek as Fugaku and Kakashi grunted the same.

“Sasuke we have an interview today and you have to be present at that” Fugaku said after a moment as he put the newspaper aside and proceeds with his food.

“Whose interview otou-san?” Sasuke asked after swallowing his food.

“If you remember we got an employee request from Hiashi for the project” Fugaku said and Sasuke nodded as he continues “we arranged a personal interview for him today to see his skills and as you will be the one to directly handle the project I want you to join us.”

Sasuke simply nodded but a bubbling happiness was growing inside him, to see his father finally accepting his skills and giving him importance and as they finally finished their breakfast and leave for office the feeling was still there.

....................................................................................................................................

Naruto was running towards the subway station, he is late and if he let pass this train he wouldn’t be able to be on time for his interview and he surely didn’t want that; the train door closed as soon as he step inside it. Naruto sighed in relief and occupied the last vacant seat near the door, his bag on his lap. He tilts his head keeping it on the back of the seat as the events from the morning catch up to him.

He woke up late this morning as he missed the alarm and he was tired form yesterday’s late night; they all had studied late last night and as he went for bed the group was still awake for last minute studies. He quickly got up and got ready as it was already eight and quickly had his breakfast of just a glass of juice. He went to the parking to see his car had vanished along with that group of brats from his home; he took a look at Konahamaru’s car and saw it was puncture explaining why his car was not there. Seeing no other way and as it was already late he ran all the way to the station, where he got in a train and right now he is in the said train going towards his destination. He is going to kill that brat once he gets his hand on him tonight.

It was already nine thirty when he reached his destination and thankfully he is familiar with the surroundings so didn’t have to ask for directions to Uchiha Corporation. He strengthens his clothes and schooled his features as he reached the front desk where a young receptionist was talking to lady in professional wear.

“Good morning” Naruto said in a polite tone as he reaches at the desk “My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I have an interview here today.”

The two women turn towards the visitor and saw a gorgeous looking blond man standing there with a polite smile on his face; his unruly bright blond hair -striking at every direction- and his sparkling blue eyes reminding them of clear summer sky. He is wearing a light blue shirt which matches his eye colour completely along with black trousers; overall he is a very handsome man and the two girls instantly turned in to a puddle of goo.

The lady standing at the counter recovered first “with whom do you have interview with?” she asked with a polite smile of her own.

“I was told to meet Fugaku Uchiha as he will be the one to take my interview personally” Naruto said turning towards the lady standing beside him.

“So you are the one Uchiha san taking interview today” she said happily “pardon me Uzumaki-san, I didn’t recognise you” she continued as she bowed deeply.

“No no, it’s alright you don’t have to be bothered by that” Naruto said embarrassed rubbing the back of his head “and please call me Naruto, I am not good with these formal stuff miss...”

“Maira” the lady said as she stands straight again “my name is Maira Aizawa; I am Uchiha-san’s personal secretary” she said as she stretch her hand towards Naruto in greeting, as Naruto took her hand and shake it firmly she continues “please follow me he must be waiting for you.”

As the pair walks away the girl at the desk watches their back with a dazed expression until they entered the lift and the door closed and once she is all alone she let out a squeal of delight and proceeds to inform her friends at the office to inform about the gorgeous young male; looks like they have already got their newest gossip to discuss over lunch.

.......................................................................................................................................

Sasuke was looking over some paper works Neji had send him this morning when a knock came from his door followed by Kakashi.

“Come on Sasuke, let’s go” Kakashi said as soon as he entered the room.

Sasuke nodded and advance to arrange the files properly; he was collecting the loose papers when Kakashi’s impatient voice interrupt him again “Sasuke if you don’t hurry up we are going to be late.”

“Why are you so impatient Kakashi?” Sasuke asked furrowing his brows as he put the papers in an envelope “we still have fifteen minutes left for the interview” he continues once he checked the clock.

“I know that” Kakashi said schooling his features; he knew he was anxious but never thought Sasuke could catch it, that means it’s showing all over his face “but what if he came early and Fugaku had already gone to the meeting room” Kakashi informed to get a reaction and he was satisfied to get it.

Sasuke quickly arranged all his work once hearing his father’s name, if his father is already there then he absolutely doesn’t wants to be late and disappoint his father.

“I am done, let’s go” Sasuke said as he quickly followed Kakashi to the lift. The meeting in going to be in the presentation room at the top floor of the building, as the person is a graphic designer and he needs to present his works Hyuga-san had suggested them to arrange the meeting with projector.

Sasuke turns his gaze towards Kakashi to ask him something when he saw Kakashi drumming his finger lightly signalling he is restless about something; Sasuke furrowed his brow he had never seen Kakashi like this but as far as he knew Kakashi didn’t have any reason to be concerned maybe it was some work. Sasuke shrug his shoulders and asked “employee life is on the other side of the hall, right?”

Kakashi turned his gaze to Sasuke as he nodded and noticed he was drumming his fingers a habit he use to do when he was anxious “yes, it is down the hall way to the right.”

“I never had the chance to come to this floor” Sasuke said as they reached the top floor and the lift door opened.

“This floor is generally not used” Kakashi said as they walk towards the room “so; I am not surprise that you never came here before.”

Sasuke saw his father sitting at the centre chair around the table as he enters the room. He walk around the table and sat on the chair to his father’s left as Kakashi takes the right one, as soon as they seated properly Maira came into the room after a knock.

“Sir Uzumaki-san his here” she informed as she stand in front of them “should I bring his in?”

Fugaku settle his nerves before answering; he could feel his heart beating at rhythm inside his chest and he couldn’t remember if he was this anxious about anything before.

“Yes, Maira; please bring him in” Fugaku said with a slight nod as his secretary left the room to bring the person he was waiting for the entire last week. His anxiety is increasing by every passing second and one look at Kakashi confirmed that he is also not any better.

.......................................................................................................................

Naruto was standing outside the room as Maira had asked him to; he opened his bag to double check everything and was satisfied to see that he didn’t forget anything in his hectic; it was a good thing that he had arranged the bag early. Maira comes out of the room as he is closing the bag and looks up at the sound of the door.

“Uzumaki-san you can go in now” she said in a polite voice “they are expecting you.”

“Please call me Naruto” he replied returning the smile politely “and thank you for your help.”

Naruto put his hand on the handle after giving a polite nod to Maira and took a deep breath before opening it. He notices the three figures in the room and bowed politely even before looking at them.

“Ohayo mina-san” Naruto greeted without looking up “I am Naruto Uzumaki; I work.....” before Naruto could continue he was interrupted by a loud bang followed by a distinctively familiar voice.

“What.....what the hell” Sasuke shouted as he slammed his head on the table startling everyone in the room with his outburst and continues “what are you doing here?”

Naruto raised his eyes surprised once he identify the voice and as he saw the person it belongs to, he narrowed his eyes before saying “what do you mean? And that’s my line, why are you here?”

Sasuke’s breath hitched as he once again lock eyes with those pools of blue but quickly control himself before he could drown in them and continues “well I am an Uchiha and I work here, I must inform you that before you waste your few remaining brain cells figuring that out, dobe.”

“Then I must inform you that I am the candidate Hiashi-san has specifically requested for before you got a brain haemorrhage to process it into your brain, teme” Naruto said angrily, no angry is a small word for what he is feeling right now; he is furious; he never expected that teme to be here ‘great, just great, my day officially turns from bad to worse. 

I should have denied this offer, never was ready for it in the first place’ Naruto thought bitterly as he saw the said teme to open his mouth and he knew something nasty should come out of it and he was not let down.

“Well in that case I refuse to believe that an obnoxious person like you can offer anything useful to us and our company” Sasuke continues with a smirk “I don’t think you have that capability in that little brain of yours.”

Naruto’s blood boils with anger, how can he judge him like that before knowing anything about him and who does he think he is? “if you judge people by looks then I think you should be at the cover page of some playboy magazine” Naruto smirk satisfied to see Sasuke’s face became pink at the comparison then he comment as an afterthought “pretty boy.”

Now Sasuke was furious; how dare he say such a thing especially in front of his father that proves it this person had no modesty. He shouted at this and throws some more insults at him which Naruto was more than happy to return.

Fugaku was watching back and forth between them when a amuse snort from his right caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes and fixed Kakashi with a hard gaze and dreaded the next words that came from his mouth.

“Well my hunches usually end on a high note” Kakashi said amusement dancing in his eyes and every part of him.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes in to slits as one more nasty comment from Sasuke hit his eardrums and Kakashi snorted under his breath again and didn’t even have the decency to hide it. He would have loved nothing more than to strangle Kakashi for that comment and the satisfaction radiating from his in waves but right now he have more important matters in hand to handle, mainly stopping the pair of idiots at his other side from killing each other; he can deal with Kakashi later.

Fugaku cleared his throat loudly to catch attention of the said pair which he got immediately.

“Sasuke” Sasuke froze in his place as he heard his father’s stern voice directed towards him; he slowly look down to his right to see his father watching him with a disapproving gaze “I believe I taught you better than to insulting our guest.”

“Yes Sasuke, obviously you were taught better than this about how to act towards a visitor” Kakashi said butting in and Fugaku can tell just by his voice that he is enjoying the situation too much.

“I have met this dobe already” Sasuke said in his defence “and trust me when I tell you that he is an idiot who isn’t even aware of his surroundings. So, how can he be the person whom Hyuga-san had sent?” he continues as he sat down in his chair.

Naruto was watching the exchange silently that teme opened his mouth again “you can’t judge me and my work just because I had accidently spilled a cup of coffee on you teme” Naruto said defending himself “and I should have said sorry to you if you weren’t so rude in the first place.”

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer that when a light sigh from his right caught his attention “Sasuke is that right?” Fugaku asked exasperated as he got his son’s attention he continues “you cause all these commotion this early in the morning just over a spilled cup of coffee? How childish can you be?”

Sasuke lower his head in humiliation as Fugaku continues “remember Sasuke accidents can happen by anyone and you are certainly not any different and I agree with Uzumaki-san on this, don’t judge a person before you at least know him.”

“I don’t have the patience to know about this dobe” Sasuke muttered under his breath as he turn his eyes towards Naruto and lock with his eyes again as he saw those sky blue eyes looking at him curiously; he cursed under his breath but Fugaku heard it any ways.

“What was that?” Fugaku said in a stern voice “can you repeat that again?”

“I said that I don’t trust him” Sasuke continues looking back at his father “if you want you can proceed with the interview but I am not going to waste my time on a dobe like him.”

“Hey who are you calling dobe again?” Naruto started but was stopped as Fugaku continued.

“Sasuke he was personally recommended by Hiashi and that is enough for me to at least give him a chance to show his abilities and not be a judgemental” his child doesn’t need to know that there is an entire different story behind it and continues “and I want you to stay with us here for that.”

Sasuke turned towards Naruto to see him smirking arrogantly at him and he made his decision.

“I am sorry otou-san but I can’t obey your order this time” he said as he stood up again “I am not going to sit here and listen to this idiot blabbering about his work; I will do other works rather that wasting my time in this” Sasuke swiftly left the room after that closing the door behind him and cross the hall way with wide strides anger radiating from him in waves.

He knew that his father will take his head for his behaviour today but he can’t literally kill his own son and if the extreme comes his mother will not let him do it, maybe he will be angry at him for days but his life is safe for now. He couldn’t stand to sit in that room with that dobe in it, there was a feeling inside him that he couldn’t decipher and decided it to be extreme dislike, so he had to leave. He entered the lift and thought of going outside for a walk at least that can help him to calm down a bit; he knew he had over reacted on the situation earlier but he couldn’t control himself when he saw that infuriating bundle of sunshine earlier, of all the peoples he didn’t even consider it will be that dobe to appear in front of him like that.

.............................................................................................................................

“Che, what an idiot” Sasuke murmured to himself as he walk towards the front desk anger still evident in his voice “I wish otou-san will throw him out of the office halfway through the meeting.”

Sasuke heard hushed murmur as he neared the reception; there was a small group of girls talking in a group. He didn’t give them any mind but as he come close he picked up some part of the conversation and stopped in his track to listen more carefully.

“You can’t believe it” the girl at the centre said in a dreamy voice as she continues “he was soo handsome and polite and perfect.”

“You are right” another girl to her left answered her posture somewhat unbiased but the small gleam in her eyes tells different story “I can’t believe you, no man is that perfect.”

“Yes Shina is right” another girl of the group said “even Sasuke-kun is a playboy and rude at sometimes and he is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen.”  
Sasuke frown at this and proceed to listen to the conversation from the shadows.

“I know but this guy was soo different” the girl from the earlier continues “he was tall, blond and you have to see his eyes, they are the most stunning blue eyes I have ever seen” she took a deep breath and continues “and he was soo polite and his smile; it was the most charming of all. I wish he get the job here; so that I can have a night with him. He is like a walking sex god, hmmmm.” The girl sighed dreamily as she finished her speech.

Sasuke twitch after hearing that ‘that bitch; she was frowning all over me till yesterday and see her now comparing me to that dobe’ Sasuke thought angrily as he strode towards the group; he was already irritated from before and on top of that how these sluts dare to talk about him like that.

“What do you think you are doing?” Sasuke asked in a bitter tone as he reached them, his eyes narrowed after seeing their startled expression “I believe our company pay you for your work and not for wasting your time gossiping.”

“Sasuke-san, we are soo sorry” the girl in the middle said as she bowed deeply and Sasuke fixed her with an icy gaze as she is the one to start all this and was satisfied to see her quivering under his presence “we were just discussing about things.”

“If you all have enough time to discuss about boys then I believe you should instead do your work more sincerely” Sasuke continues without taking his gaze away from the girl.

The girls stare at him with wide eyes for a second then went to their own work after quickly apologising to him. Sasuke watched the receptionist with narrowed eyes for a moment “make sure this doesn’t happen again or I will make sure that you are not here to distract other employees” he quickly turn around without waiting for a response.

He walk back towards the lift again, his earlier mood for a walk completely ruined so he decided to go back to his office for some peace of mind, as the lift ascended his thought got back to the events from earlier.

“That stupid dobe challenging me with that ridiculous blond hair, that....that stupid deep blue eyes and....and with that delicious tan” Sasuke murmured under his breath as he reached his floor and walk down the hall “he wants to challenge me, how dare he? If it is up to me I would have kissed him to yesterday and back....wait.....what?” Sasuke froze at the thought as he reached his office, his hand on the door handle.

He can feel his heart beating fast as he stand there for a moment like a statue unable to process anything; he took a deep breath to calm his nerves and slowly opens his door as he stepped into his office “I seriously need some work to do and someone to fuck” Sasuke said to himself as he sat on his chair “this lack of work and sex is making my brain dull if those thoughts were any indication” Sasuke continues as he takes out the file he had kept aside before going to the meeting and started to work on them to distract himself from those thoughts and images of those ridiculous blue eyes.

.............................................................................................................................

Naruto watched Sasuke’s back silently as he left the room; he was feeling sad that after all these years people still use to judge him before even trying to know about him but he was use to this treatment long ago so it didn’t bother him that much anymore. Maybe he will need to take the matter in his hands again and that will not be good for the teme-a devious smirk form on his face- but for now he will leave it alone; he have more important matters to handle.

Naruto turn around to see Fugaku and Kakashi looking at each other, one is scowling and another is maybe smiling but he can’t be sure for the mask. He can understand a silent argument is going on but he didn’t want to butt in so he stood there awkwardly. They broke the contact after a moment and Fugaku sighed before he started to speak.

“Uzumaki-san, I am deeply sorry for my son’s behaviour” Fugaku said in a low tone as he finally take a look at him properly “please have a seat.”

“Please call me Naruto, sir; I don’t get along with formal stuffs that well” he replied as he proceed towards the table and take the opposite chair “and there is no need for you to apologize; I think we started at a wrong foot and if I get the chance I would definitely like to fix it” he continues with a polite smile but inside his head he was mostly planning for the opposite.

“Very well then Naruto” Fugaku continues as he saw the small smile on his face “this is Kakashi Hatake, he is the GM of our company and he is also assisting in this project for which you have come today.”

Naruto turns towards Kakashi with a bright smile; the man kind of intimidate him by his mysterious look and his face half covered but he knew that no one in this world can resist his Uzumaki charm and smile if he has any say in that “Hello sir, it’s pleasure to meet you.”

Kakashi was watching Naruto longingly from the moment he had saw him properly today; there is no doubt in his mind what so ever that this is the son of Minato and Kushina and also the brother he wanted and longed for soo long and one look at Fugaku tells him that he also doesn’t have any more doubts of his own. He has the same bright blond hair and vibrant blue eyes just like his father and a personality to even rival his mother, if his argument with Sasuke earlier was any indication and now that he was sure Kakashi want nothing more than to just go over to him and hug him tight to never let go. So when Naruto smiled brightly at him after Fugaku introduce them he wasn’t able to answer quickly, that smile reminded him soo mush of his adoptive father that it hurts.

Naruto’s smile flatter for a second when he didn’t get any response for a moment and Kakashi knew he have to react soon or he will lose his chance.

“It’s nice to meet you too kiddo” Kakashi said smiling on his own and curving his eyes “I have heard a lot about you.”

Naruto laugh happily at that, the sound is pleasant and tinkling in the ears of two occupants of the room as he continues “I am already starting to like you, you know” Naruto said rubbing the back of his head “I guess I was wrong about this company, not everyone in here is uptight and serious.”

Fugaku was watching the conversation with mild interest; he is the happiest man on earth now, he has got a part of his best friend back whom he had missed for soo long and this time he promise himself not to lose it ever again as long as he is alive. Fugaku’s eyes narrowed at Naruto’s last comment ‘it looks like that Kakashi is already making an impression on the boy’ he thought to himself as a conniving smile spread on his face ‘in that case I can’t sit still, after all we Uchiha’s don’t like to lose to anyone.’

Fugaku cleared his throat to get Naruto’s attention as he said “it looks like our GM had made quite an impression on you already Naruto.”

Naruto turned his focus away from Kakashi and smiled a little “yes sir, I like easygoing people like him, it’s comfortable for me to be around those people.”

“Then I think I will also have to change myself if I want you to like me” Fugaku replied with a teasing smile but Naruto caught it properly.

“I don’t think so sir” Naruto continues his smile never wavering “I am great with authoritarian people also, you can ask Hiashi-san about the details” Naruto said chuckling lightly.

Fugaku raised a brow at this as he said “I think there is a back story behind that comment, so I would like to hold you on that offer” Fugaku said smiling slightly; it’s a long time after he was feeling this light and happy that he wants to smile on his own without any commitment and he like it very much “now that all the pleasantries are over can we proceed with the work?”

Naruto sit straight at his seat in a perfect posture but smile still evident in his features as he nodded his agreement “yes sir please proceed.”

Fugaku almost had half a mind to tell him to drop the formalities and call him by his name but it will be too much seeing he is company head and all; he will get there later so he continues after a moment “Hiashi had told me quite a lot about you and your talents and I think he had already brief you about the project and how important it is.”

Naruto replied in a gentle voice “yes sir, Hiashi-san has informed me that it is a government project that our companies are doing in collaboration and I had also read the file related to this.”

Fugaku nodded as he continues “so you know the basics I see, in that case tell me something about yourself first and we will proceed from there.”

Naruto sat up straight in his chair “My name is Naruto Uzumaki; my mother’s name was Kushina Uzumaki.” Fugaku’s eyes widen at this ‘now there is no doubt whatsoever’ Fugaku thought to himself as he looked over Kakashi and saw the same happiness in his eyes he is feeling just now.

They turn back to Naruto as he continues in a professional voice oblivious to the thoughts of the older males “I have a master’s degree in modern arts and graphic designing and I   
had done my schooling from Konoha Private Academy and then enrolled to Senju Arts Institute for the further studies.”

“That’s enough Naruto” Kakashi said effectively stopping the boy; there is no need for him to testing Naruto anymore; he got what he needed and now the only thing he wants to hug the boy and keep him with himself , thought he look friendly enough and may be would appreciate a hug but he can’t scare the boy; not yet “we have heard about your education and now we would like to see your works and share some of your experience with us” Kakashi looked at Fugaku for his approval and got his permission.

“Of course sir” Naruto said as he stood up from his chair with a polite smile and proceed towards the projector after taking a pen drive out of his bag “these are some of my works from my previous projects and my art school, as you know I didn’t have much experience so there are not much to show to you” he continues as the set the pen drive and switched the projector on.

It took Naruto almost ten minutes to show them all the slides and explaining about them and buy the time the presentation was over both Fugaku and Kakashi were in awe. They have never seen any work like this outstanding and unique before and they instantly knew what Hiashi was taking about.

It took them some time to get back from their beautiful journey and as Naruto shut off the projector and collect the pen drive Kakashi was the first one to speak “that was amazing Naruto” his awe still evident in his voice.

Fugaku nodded his agreement “likewise Naruto, you have a very exceptional gift” one can easily feel the proud radiating from his voice “I am glad that Hiashi was thoughtful enough to recommend you and I am very happy to say that you will be the one to work on the designing of our project.”

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as he smile sheepishly “nah, I am not that special” and Fugaku’s breath caught for a moment to realise how much this boy reminded him of his best friend;- his bright blond hair, his smile, his sparkling blue eyes and even his habit to rub the back of his head- everything remind him of his best friend and suddenly he wanted soo bad the hug this boy and find that same comfort and sanctuary with in him which he had long lost and almost forgotten.

Kakashi was also not any better for his part. His heart had stopped for a second when he saw Naruto smiling like that and he thought his old sensei is standing in front of him again. He was able to bring his heart to function properly after a moment as the cause of his almost heart attack continued.

“You should see one of my friends paintings they are awesome” Naruto said bringing the two older men from their musings.

“There is no need for you to be modest Naruto” Kakashi said once he left little bit normal “your works are amazing and if I hadn’t known any better than I wouldn’t even believe that these works belong to a fresher.”

“He is absolutely right” Fugaku said as he fills his lungs with air in a deep breath “and you will be the one to work on the designing department of this project” Fugaku said with finality in his tone “and if you may, can you give us a copy of some of your works, so we can discuss this over with our team.”

Naruto nodded with a smile as he opens his bag and take out a file with his name written on it “this are the pictures of some of my works” he said as he handed the file over to Fugaku who quickly opens it Kakashi leaning beside him to take a look of them himself “I don’t know if it is ok or not, I had a hunch that you are going to ask something about it so I picked up some random pictures and put them together.”

Fugaku closed the file as he passes it over to Kakashi who set it aside “thank you Naruto, this will be enough” Fugaku said with a slight smile towards the young boy.

“So, is this mean I am hired?” Naruto asked awkwardly looking everywhere to avoid an eye contact.

“Of course you are” Fugaku smiled a little as Naruto beamed at him “I don’t think we can get anyone more talented then you.”

“Thank you soo much sir” Naruto said with a bow “if you don’t mind can I leave now?” Naruto asked after he straightens up and checked the time.

Fugaku furrowed his brow at this; it is too soon for him to let Naruto go. As he was searching for an excuse to stop him for the day -or more exact for the whole life- when Kakashi’s voice brought him out of his trouble.

“Why don’t you join us for lunch?” Kakashi said as Fugaku choked on a relieved sigh; as Naruto hesitated he continues “it is almost lunch time and it will take you almost an hour to reach the Byakugan. So, I think it is best that you join us.”

Naruto awkwardly scratched his cheek as he replied “actually, I really need to get back there as soon as possible today” Naruto said as he looked over them “my team didn’t have any specific lunch time, that’s the way we work I am also working on another project right now and it is very important that I finish it as soon as possible before this projects starts” he dropped his hand at side as he continues “and Neji will be waiting for me. I am really sorry” Naruto said as he bowed deeply in respect, hoping he hadn’t offended one of the leading business tycoon of Japan.

But not known to him Fugaku was impressed in his part; there are not many people who had the guts to decline his offer for lunch. He was impressed to see the guts and dedication of the person who is going to be a family soon.

“There is no need to apologize Naruto” Fugaku said after a moment “I am very glad to see you this dedicated towards your work, there are not very genuine hard worker you can find these days” Kakashi turned towards him with accusing eyes at this but didn’t said anything so he choose to ignore it as he continues “if it is soo important then you must go. I will take no offence for that.”

Naruto smiled happily at him at this “Thank you sir” he then continues as an afterthought “do you think I can take you up on this offer any other time?” he asked sheepishly.

Fugaku lightly chuckled as he saw the happiness dancing in his eyes “Of course. I will be very glad.” ‘How can I ignore such a request when I myself want nothing more that to take this bay home and make him a family’ Fugaku thought to himself as he saw Naruto to gather his things.

“I will be going now then” Naruto said as he got ready “I am very glad to meet you. See you later.”

“We are glad to meet you too” Fugaku said as they stood up and shook Naruto’s hand “we are looking forward to work with you.”

“Thank you sir” Naruto left the room with a polite nod as Fugaku turns to Kakashi looking at him with unreadable expression.

“What?” Fugaku asked confused, unable to decipher the look Kakashi was giving him.

“Why did you let him go?” Kakashi asked in an accusatory childish tone and Fugaku almost laugh at that voice; it’s a long time since he had heard that tone in his voice and it look like he is not the only one who is effected by Naruto.

He searched for an appropriate answer as Kakashi continues “you know if you wanted you could have stopped him” Kakashi narrowed his eyes at that “but you didn’t.”

“Well I didn’t want to force the boy for anything and intimidate him. Something tells me that he is a free spirit” Fugaku said as he takes the file Naruto has given them and hand it to Kakashi “give it to Sasuke for me” he ordered. He would have done that himself but he don’t want to deal with his younger son’s tantrum, at least not now.

“Why do I have to do it” Kakashi said with mild irritation in his voice, which tells Fugaku his thoughts are also not far behind from him.

“Well for starter you are working with him directly in this project” he replied in an amuse tone and continues “and I will give you a free pass to harass him as much as you want” Fugaku stops as he thought for a moment; if he give Kakashi a free pass to harass Sasuke then his son will surely go insane and as a father he can’t do that to him own blood “for the day” he added as an afterthought.

This perked Kakashi’s interest “ok, if you insist I will do it” and Fugaku sighed at the evil glint in his eyes he silently bid a sorry towards Sasuke and left the room with one final nod, heading towards his office.

Kakashi takes the file and walk towards Sasuke’s office a slight smirk playing along his lips all the way.

....................................................................................................................

Sasuke is playing games on his mobile when Kakashi found him in his office. He is still irritated because of the events earlier and that’s why he had started to play games to take his mind off of work. After coming back to his cabin Sasuke tried to work on the files he had received earlier but images of those ridiculous bright blue eyes started to pop in his head until he gave up on the idea of working altogether. He hates those eyes with passion; they are always shining, always happy and even the colour of those orbs are soo infuriating. He can’t understand how a person’s eyes can be soo bright and full of happiness all the time and how can they be soo blue, just like clear summer sky.

Sasuke was destroying his opponent one by one in his rage when Kakashi found him still practically seething; he didn’t even acknowledge him when he walks in to the office. 

Kakashi slowly walk in and drop the file on Sasuke’s desk without saying anything.

“What is this?” Sasuke asked as he takes a sideways glance at the file but keep playing.

“Take a look at it” Kakashi said as he watched Sasuke intently for reaction and continues “it’s Naruto’s file. Fugaku asked him to leave it here for reference and he wants you to take a look at it, seeing as how you ditched the meeting.”

Sasuke’s fingers froze as soon as he heard that blond idiot’s name; he looks at the file as feels his pulse rising again. He doesn’t know why that idiot affects him that much. Sasuke ignore the file to concentrate on his game again but quickly ditched it as soon as loose the round; he cursed under his breath and finally look back to Kakashi after putting his phone aside.

“I don’t need to look at it Kakashi” Sasuke said in an irritated voice “I don’t want to do anything about that dobe.”

“Sasuke!” Kakashi sighed; he hate it when Fugaku left him to deal with tantrum like this but then he remember the offer why he took it in the first place “Naruto has talent whether you acknowledge it or not it’s your problem and Fugaku asked you to study the file and if you don’t want to then take it up to him personally” at Sasuke’s troubled expression he continues with a smirk “and by the way why are you even soo irritated in the first place?”

“I told you already that idiot didn’t.....” Sasuke started with a twitch in his eye but was quickly cut off as Kakashi finishes for him.

“Yeah yeah, I know that idiot didn’t even know how to walk properly or something like that” Kakashi finishes as he turns his intense look at the boy and continues “you are never to react like this for a simple matter. It was just a simple coffee, why are you even making such a big fuss about that anyway?”

Sasuke hesitates for a moment; he himself didn’t know why he was reacting this way and he knew Kakashi is right at some point. He opens his mouth to answer but doesn’t find anything to counter with.

“Save it Sasuke, I don’t need your excuses” Sasuke is saved from answering at Kakashi’s voice “you should think of that answer yourself” Kakashi stands up as he continues “because you have to deal with him for quite long and if you have any problem take it up with your otou-san” he left the room with a wily smirk, leaving a more irritated Sasuke behind.

As Kakashi left the room Sasuke takes the file in his hand and watch it for a moment. He felt his heartbeat quickening and his eyes narrowed at the sensation, his grip on the file tightens. He takes a few calming breath and threw the file inside the last drawer of his desk and proceed back to his work.

“Like hell I will accept him; he ruined my reputation in front of my father” Sasuke murmured, though a small part at the back of his mind is telling him it was his fault but he pointedly ignore it “I swear when I get the chance I will kill him.”

It doesn’t matters how much his father asks him, he to refuse to look at the file and he refuse to acknowledge that infuriating dobe with that thought in his mind he started to demolish his opponents again with much more violence that before.

...........................................................................................................................................

 

Naruto enters Byakugan Corporation and walks towards Hiashi’s office after he put his bag at his table. He gently knocks on the door and quickly enters the room once he got the permission.

“Good afternoon oji-san, Neji” Naruto exclaimed once he enters the room and takes a chair -beside Neji who was already there- without waiting for permission.

“Don’t call me that” Hiashi said but there was no bite in his tone as Naruto smiled brightly at the remark.

“So how was your meeting” Neji asked once the usual banter between his uncle and friend is over.

“Oh it was great” Naruto replied excitedly “Fugaku-san and Kakashi both were very understanding and kind towards me. People usually started to judge me without knowing my talent but they didn’t. They sat there patiently throughout the meeting and listen to everything I have to say but that can also be because you recommended me” he finished looking towards Hiashi.

“That’s good to hear but I don’t think I did anything for them to recognise you” Hiashi said in a gentle tone as he continues “it is purely your own talent that they recognise.”  
“Have you met anyone else in the company?” Neji asked curious.

“No, I didn’t” Naruto said shaking his head side by side “I was in a hurry and I even declined their lunch offer to come here.”

Hiashi turn towards him in surprise as Neji finally hit him on head “you idiot.”

“Hey don’t call me that” at Naruto’s protest he continues.

“Of course I will, sometimes you really act like one”

“What did I do this time?” Naruto asked confused a slight pout on his face.

“No one decline Fugaku Uchiha’s lunch offer” this time it was Hiashi who answered “do you know people fight over to get this type of offer from Fugaku. He is one of the much respected noble of our country, not only because of his company but also because of his family name and power; he is current head of the famous Uchiha clan.”

“I know that; I am not that oblivious” at Hiashi’s doubtful look he continues “it’s not like I dumped him or anything, my work is more important than anything and he said I can take him up to his offer whenever I want.”

“He did?” Hiashi asked warily, as much as he knows Fugaku never gives anyone second chance, much less to a fresher.

Naruto nodded happily, his eyes closed “of course he did. What do you think I will lie to you?” Hiashi and Neji exchanged glances, both thinking the same thing. Not getting any response Naruto opens his eyes and looks at them “you two are doubting me didn’t you?”

“No Naruto, of course not” Neji replied hurriedly, of all his mischief Neji knew Naruto is not a liar, they were just worried about something else “we were just surprised, that’s all.”  
“What is there to be surprised about?” Naruto asks looking suspiciously to them.

“Nothing, nothing at all” Hiashi said to ease the tension a little bit “now tell us the details of the meeting.”

As Naruto tell them the details of everything they listen attentively. A slight frown is playing on Hiashi’s face, as far as he knew Fugaku; he is never the one to open up like this to anyone and Kakashi is even worse. There is something that was probing him but he didn’t know what, so he decided to keep it aside for now.

As Naruto finishes his story Hiashi said “that’s good to hear that everything went fine, but I am little uncertain about something” Hiashi said with a frown.

“What is it?” Naruto asked curious.

“I am a little surprise that Sasuke wasn’t in there with them. I thought he would be there, seeing that he will be the one to directly handle this project along with Neji” Hiashi finishes with a thoughtful voice.

“It also stuck odd with me” Neji comments after hearing everything.

“You are talking about the teme you mean” Naruto said with a snigger “oh, he was there, believe me; at least at first he was” he finishes amusement dripping down his every tone.

As Hiashi and Neji turn their curious eyes towards him he continues “he blow out as soon as he saw me and left the room even Fugaku-san asked him not to” Naruto continues in satisfied tone as he saw surprise in both pair of eyes “I would have loved to see what he did with his son for behaving like a jerk; though I must say I was really surprise to see him there this morning.”

Hiashi narrowed his eyes a little as Neji sighed deeply and said “I am sorry Naruto, I didn’t knew it will be this bad. If I had the slightest idea I would have informed you earlier but I don’t think you are surprise to know that me and Sasuke will be the one handling the project.”

“I had a hunch about that when oji-san asked me to collect the project file from you and you don’t have to be sorry” Naruto said in a light tone then he continues his voice suddenly become playful “now that we all are working in the same project I am sure that teme will also get use to me very soon and if he doesn’t I’ll make him, something tells me I will have quite the fun in that process” Naruto smiled one of his sideways smirk and suddenly both Neji and Hiashi feels sorry for the little Uchiha and trust me when I say this; it’s not often when Hiashi feels sorry for anyone.

..............................................................................................................

Fugaku exited the office a little late; he had already got a call from Mikoto and he knew if he didn’t hurry now he will face the consequences. His wife is hysterical today to listen about everything that happened and he is sure by now she is probably pacing around the front door and living room in wait of him.

This brings a slight smile on his face as he drives down the almost empty road and his mind drifted to the boy earlier. Naruto has come into their dull life like a gush of fresh air, just like once his father had come and flooded his dark life with radiance. Today seeing that part of his dear friend has stirred so many emotions inside him; he would have like nothing more than to just bring the boy home with him but he didn’t want to overwhelm Naruto. He knew the boy had been alone for his entire life and this sudden change of events can be a little problematic for him to adjust, that’s why first he want Naruto to adjust and get use to them then he will tell him everything.

Fugaku notices that he is on their street and few moments later Fugaku was pulling in the driveway of Uchiha mansion, and as he thought as soon as he step out from the car the main door flew open and there stood his lovely wife a frown in her face but her posture equally collected.

“You are late” came the threat in a low voice as soon as he steps into the house.

Fugaku removed his shoes as he steps into the living room handling his bag to his wife’s waiting hand “I am sorry dear, there were some paperwork I needed to finish today, you know the pressure we are in because if Itachi’s absence” he leans down and place a small kiss on her cheek as he continues “think you can forgive me this time?” at Mikoto’s sceptical look he added “please.”

Mikoto leans into him as said “ok, now go and freshen up. Dinner is ready.”

Fugaku comes to dinner table after half an hour and saw Mikoto waiting for him. He takes his seat and look around.

“Where is Sasuke?” Fugaku asked once he surveys the room; he knows he wasn’t that late for the dinner, they usually eat dinner at this time so his younger son’s absence stuck him little awkward.

“He came little earlier and went to his room straight, hasn’t come out since” Mikoto said little worried “had anything happened in office? He seemed grumpier.”  
Fugaku left an exasperated sigh “he got into a fight today....”

“What?” Mikoto asked; her voice holding a tone of disbelieve “with whom? And why would he fight with anyone not at least in the company”

Fugaku groan “he got into a fight with Naruto” at Mikoto’s surprised look he continues “apparently they had met somewhere earlier and didn’t start on the right foot. So, when Sasuke saw him this morning he explode as usual; I tried to control the situation but he left the meeting without saying anything” Fugaku finished as he slumped into the chair.

Mikoto stayed silent for a moment then asked “did you know why they argued in the first place?”

Fugaku frowned a little at the question as he answers “Naruto had accidently spilled some coffee over Sasuke when they first met.”

“I don’t believe that” Mikoto said in a straight tone when Fugaku looked at her she continues “I know Sasuke to be little impatient but he will never cause a scene just because of that, and on top of that in front of you. No way. He will never do anything to embarrass himself in front of you.” She stopped for a minute then continues in a thoughtful tone “there must be more to it.”

“Apparently we were wrong about him. He can create a scene whenever he wants” Fugaku said in a slight irritated tone “and there is nothing more to it. Sasuke said so himself.”  
“I can’t say for sure” Mikoto said in the same thoughtful tone like earlier “I really think...”

“Mikoto I know you love him, I also do” Fugaku said in a gentle voice but his tone changed quickly as he continues “but when he is wrong he is wrong. You can’t defend him for everything he does wrong” Fugaku ran his fingers through his hair “I was soo embarrassed in front of Naruto because of him today. I really had thought that they will get along.”

Mikoto gently put a hand on his shoulder after she serves the food to him “it will get better” as Fugaku turns his defeated eyes towards her she continues with a smile “really, trust me. They will become best friends before you even know about it.”

Fugaku turns his disbelieving eyes towards her “Mikoto I don’t think that will ever happen, you can only say that because you haven’t saw them fighting earlier; they are fighting like cat and dog, calling each other names and all. They will never get along” Fugaku said as he started with his meal.

Mikoto sighed but didn’t argue back “how was the meeting and what about Naruto? Is he really the one?”

A gentle smile passes through Fugaku’s lips as he answered “yes, he is. He definitely is, an exact replica of Minato” Fugaku paused for a moment then continues “thought I cannot say the same about his personality; he can rival even his mother in that.”

Mikoto chuckled a little “I see you had a great time today.”  
“Yes we really did” Fugaku said his mood lifting a little “he really has talent in what he does.”

“Well I never had any doubt about his talent” Mikoto said in a gentle tone “then I guess he is working in the project” at Fugaku’s affirmative nod she continues in as excited voice “oh Fugaku, you must bring him home some day. I am dying to see him and after hearing everything I also can’t wait for him to join the family.”

“I offered him to have lunch with us but he declined politely saying that he need to get back to finish some project he is right now busy with” Fugaku said with a smile and a small sigh “I liked that attitude of his unlike that delinquent son of mine.”

“That’s a great idea” Mikoto stated excited “invite him for dinner one day. Then we all can get to know him and I think that will help Sasuke and Naruto to get closer.”  
“What a wishful thinking” Fugaku commented absentmindedly which earns him an elbow on his stomach.

“Don’t say like that” Mikoto said with a frown “I bet Kakashi was happy today but I am not gonna let him win. No member of my family will spend rest of their day fighting.”

“That smug bastard” Fugaku said as he stabbed his steak a little bit forcefully after hearing Kakashi’s name “he was smirking all the time they were fighting, he didn’t even tried to stop them once. He was enjoying the show” Fugaku’s eyes narrowed as he remember the morning event.

“Don’t worry dear” Mikoto said as she collects their plates “they will get over it, I trust both of them” she left with a small smile as Fugaku walks towards their room.

He lays on the bed and thought about the earlier event; he didn’t know how Mikoto can be so optimistic but he will trust his wife as always. After sometime Mikoto join him and they both drifted into a peaceful slumber dreaming of their happy future ahead.

 

TBC....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So tell me how you like it.  
> Sorry I was little late to post this chapter. The Uchiha’s finally meets Naruto, I tried my best to make it as good as possible and trust me when I say it was not an easy task. Soon Naruto will meet his mother figure; I bet you all are excited about it. So please bear with me and tell me your opinion on this chapter.  
> Please R&R.


End file.
